Somebody Save Her
by LadyMarauderette
Summary: It takes more than love to keep things going. As the Marauders, Lily and her friends find out in their final year at Hogwarts. New love sparks, jealousy alightens, and a possible traitor amongst the friends. There only hope is to not give up. James&Lily.
1. The Train Ride

**3.00 am, in bed**

Okay, it's not that late is it?

Maybe it is, but it's not my fault I cant sleep! This _always_ happens to me before the start of a new school year. I get butterflies, which is weird because the only other way I get butterflies is when I look at George Michael's abs. But that doesn't happen too much with me living at Hogwarts totally _away_ from television.

Its funny how that happened, I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without it and now I don't even bother.

Oh my god!, school tomorrow!

And I made head girl, so even more pressure for me besides the N.E.W.T.s, how great is that?

Yeah not so much.

Although I cannot wait to see my friends again, I have written to Fiona, but meeting her in person will be so much better.

And I saw Anisha on holiday but unfortunately she just happened to be leaving the day we arrived, but I wrote to her as well.

Ugh! Need the loo now.

Be right back.

…………….

Back.

Anyhoo, there is one thing I am dreading tomorrow, meeting the Marauders, thankfully I've had a pretty Marauder free summer, except for when I went to Diagon Alley, I saw Peter, but he's okay in a boring, don't really care if he exists kind of way.

If James bloody Potter asks me out one more time this year, I swear down I will rag his gorgeous hair out!!

Erm… I didn't say gorgeous did I?

Cross that last bit out, I will rag his annoying, messy hair out.

That's better.

Anyway back to the point, James sodding Potter is and always will be a pain in the butt.

'Lily flower will you go out with me? Come on you know you're secretly in love with me!'

Absolutely not!

But nooooo, does he get the hint?

No.

No with a capital N.

No.

Dickhead.

And then there's his sidekick Sirius Black, who totally has it in for me ever since the day I stood on the Gryffindor table in our fifth year yelling 'Sirius Black you ignorant fool! You think you're so it but this is what I think of you!!' and then of course I poured a glass of pumpkin juice over his head, but you'd think he would have gotten over it by now.

No.

No with a capital N.

No.

Silly bastard; can't stand his own life so he has to make mine a misery, but he can be funny at times.

I said at_ times._

The only Marauder I _can_ stand is Remus Lupin, who is actually quite cool.

We study together and do prefect rounds, I bet he made head boy. _He_ would be perfect for it.

Yay! I made head girl.

Oh Merlin! it's half three.

Better go sleep now.

It's school tomorrow.

See that was me yawning.

I'm off.

**7.30 am**

That idiot who I am forced to call a sister is not getting out of the toilet!! Stupid cow! She knows I've got to go Hogwarts today, but she has to bloody hog the toilet!

Oh thank god she's out.

………

**Morning, about half seven**

Yes! I am ready! And I don't mean to be bigheaded or anything but I look fanfreakingtastic! I swear I was flat last year, but my boobs are ginormous now, in a good way.

Hehe, so happy! Oh, mum's calling me now; she's going to drop me off to the station.

**In the car**

I went in the car, it was a long ride because ever since the whole me being a witch thing, we don't really have much to talk about, and dad's always working and I don't get to talk to him either. I guess in a way I'm upset that we're not as close, but I love being a witch.

It's my whole life now.

Mum pulled up the car.

'You don't have to go come all the way there if you don't want to,' I said.

'Don't be silly dear, get the trunk out I'll just park the car and come see you off,' said Mum.

I walked into the station with my trolley, feeling confident. Hey, what's not to be confident about?

I look gorgeous (again, sorry for the over-sized ego).

I'm head girl!

I'm going away for almost a year!

I get to see my friends!

Okay, here goes…

**At the station**

I ran through platform 9 ¾'s.

Here I am.

Deep breaths Lily don't panic like you did in your fourth year.

Woo hoo! I just saw Fiona.

Now Fiona Potter (You guessed it! She's actually related to James sodding Potter, they're cousins, oh how I feel for her) is what you call absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, she has dirty blonde hair that came down to her waist. She is about 5"6, the tallest out of the three of us. She has deep blue eyes and tanned skin. You'd think someone as good looking as her (and be related to James Potter) be extremely bigheaded (cough cough James Potter cough cough), but no, she is one of the nicest people ever.

'Fionaaaa!' I shouted.

'Lilyyyy! She shouted back.

Oh how I missed my friend who is as crazy as me.

We ran towards each other in a dramatic Romeo and Juliet kind of way and hugged each other.

'How have you been?' she asked.

'Good, I have missed you so much though! Where's Anisha?' I said.

'She's back there talking to the 'rents' said Fiona pointing towards Anisha who was talking to her parents.

Now Anisha is what you would call unique, she's from the Indian wizarding world, but she was brought up in England. She is really pretty; she's got long, dark hair, with really soulful brown eyes. She's also a great friend, and totally mentally retarded (hyper) like Fiona and me.

Of course none of them share my temper.

'Be right back Fiona darling, got to say goodbye to my mum,' I said.

After saying bye to mum, I walked up to Anisha and there was another round of screaming (Anishaaaa! Lilyyyy!) that sort of thing.

'Come on beautiful people let's get our trunks on the train,' I said to them.

I wonder where the Marauders are.

And no, I am not looking for James!

But I wouldn't mind seeing him right now.

Wait no! I didn't say that!

My mind is just a bit off today, with all the nervousness and such.

I do _not_ want to see James Potter; oh there he is now, trying to get his trunk onto the train, oh, and there's his crew aka the Marauders.

I wonder if I should say hi.

Lily Evans what has gotten into you?

'Oh Merlin! You guys find a compartment, I dropped a bag,' I said to my friends, who nodded in reply.

Now where is that bag of mine?

Oh, found it.

Okay now how do I get this big fat trunk of mine onto the bloody train?

I bent down to get my bag. When I got back up my trunk was on the train. Now how did that happen?

I turned around to see who had helped me, to find myself staring into a pair of hazel eyes.

James.

'Uh, thanks,' I muttered.

And yes! Shock and horror! Instead of saying something normal like 'Why no problem Evans, now as I did you a favour will you go out with me?' he said, 'No problem Lily.'

_Lily_.

Potter just called me _Lily _instead of Evans or Lily flower, I should probably start talking to him or he'll think I've gone bonkers just staring into space like that.

Not that I care what he thinks of me.

'Are you okay Lily?' he asked me.

'Uh, yeah I'm just fine, peachy keen actually,' I said.

Peachy keen?

What the hell I wrong with me???

'Um, right, so you got head girl? I knew you would, congratulations,' he said.

'Thanks, Potter,' I said, getting on to the train.

'No problem Lily,' he said, and then he went off.

Right, so this world makes no sense.

James Potter was actually being okay to me, he actually called me Lily, and he did not ask me out.

Wow.

In the compartment 

I told Fiona and Anisha what had happened, to be honest they haven't been very helpful.

'Lily, I always told you he was a nice guy, somewhere deep down' said Fiona.

Thanks Fiona, big help you've been.

'Fiona honey you _have_ to say that, he's your cousin and you grew up with him,' I said.

'So what? I still think he's an arrogant prat, that doesn't stop him from being an okay guy and all,' said Fiona.

'And he _is_ fit,' piped up Anisha.

'Ew,' said Fiona and me together.

'Hey! You're just saying that because he's your cousin, and Lily you just have to be contrary,' said Anisha.

'Anisha what are we going to do with you?' said Fiona dramatically.

'And since when do you know the word contrary?' I said.

'Oi! I know big words as well, and aren't you supposed to give a meeting to the prefects or something?' said Anisha.

Oh Merlin!

Forgot about that.

'Got to go!' I said and dashed out of the compartment.

In the Head's compartment 

'Sorry I'm late people, I forgot we had a meeting and then I was talking to my friends…' I said panting as I ran in the head's compartment.

'It's okay, we haven't started yet,' said a soft voice.

Uh-oh…

James.

'Potter? What are you doing here?' I asked him.

'Erm… I'm head boy,' he replied.

James Potter? Head boy?

You have _got _to be kidding me.

I think I said that out loud.

'Excuse me?' he said.

'_You_ made head boy?' I asked.

'Yeah, is that so hard to believe?' he said.

'Kind of, is this some Marauder prank? Because if it is, I am seriously _not_ laughing,' I said sternly.

'I'm afraid not Lily,' piped up another voice.

Remus didn't make head boy?

James Potter did?

'Oh, erm, okay then,' I said.

'Here are your schedules, Moony hand them out will ya?' said Potter.

I went up to James. He didn't say anything, but just nodded at me.

What the hell??

No, 'Hey Evans, looking gorgeous as usual?'

No, 'Will you go out with me Evans?'

Oh Merlin.

What is wrong with the world today?

I glared at him. He gave me a quizzical look.

'What now?' he said.

'Nothing,' I said.

'Well then is there any reason _why_ you're giving me dirty looks?' he asked.

'I am not giving you dirty looks!' I said furiously.

How dare he say that?

Okay maybe I was, but how the hell did he get head boy?

Its absurd!

'Really? I don't remember that being the permanent way of your face,' he said.

I glared at him even more.

I think Remus sensed the tension because he came over.

'Hey Lils, Prongs you coming?' he asked.

'Yeah,' he said, and before leaving he turned around to take a look at me and then left.

O.K.

So Remus didn't make head boy, and instead that prat Potter did. I know Dumbledore's been known to do crazy things… I just didn't realise how crazy.

**Back at the compartment**

'James Potter got head boy! _Potter _got _head boy_!' I shouted.

'Yeah, I know,' said Fiona.

'You _knew_? You bloody knew and you never told me?' I demanded.

'Well, what was the point? You'd just worry yourself over the rest of the summer and shout _anyway_, and it's not like you could have done anything about it, yelling or no yelling, he's still going to be head boy,' said Fiona the smart ass.

I crossed my arms and sat down with a scowl on my face.

'Calm down Lily,' said Anisha. 'So what if he made head boy? Dumbledore probably thought that he would be a good one, or else he wouldn't have been made him head boy would he?'

Great, my two friends, the smart asses.

'So bloody what?' I said to her. 'I still have to share a dormitory with him!'

'And? Oho big dilemma,' said Fiona sarcastically.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Sirius Black and James Potter entered the compartment.

'My, my Lily flower, looking spectacular as usual, you too ladies,' said Sirius with a wink.

Fiona smirked a smirk that said 'Yeah right, in your dreams.'

Anisha smiled at him, that girl is too nice for her own good.

I glared at him, 'What do you want Black? We're in the middle of a conversation,' I said.

'Whatever, now come on Padfoot,' said James.

He ignored me!

How dare he?

I should be ignoring him! After what he did to me!

Okay fine, so it wasn't his fault he got made head boy.

But I'm still angry!

'We were just wondering if you ladies minded if we joined you in your compartment, maybe a game of Exploding Snap, or wizard chess perhaps?' said Black, ignoring his friend.

'Sure,' said Anisha.

Like I said, _way_ too nice.

Fiona and me glared at her. She gave us a 'calm down fusspots,' look.

'Really?' said Black surprised.

'Fine,' said Fiona. 'But no pranks Black, because it will be the last you ever do.'

'Oh it someone's time of the month,' said Black knowingly to her.

Now if he had said that to me, I would have probably bat-bogey hexed him then and there.

But like I had said before, my friends didn't share my temper. Instead she calmly stood up and (YES! SHOCK AND HORROR!) kneed him in the privates.

He groaned in pain whilst all of us laughing our heads off, including James. He glared at us.

'Touchy, touchy,' he managed to get out as he moaned clutching his privates.

'Oh shut up Padfoot, you're just going to end up getting hit somewhere else,' said James. 'I'll go get Moony and Wormtail, you girls budge up so we all can fit in here.'

**In the compartment with the Marauders**

After several games of exploding snap, a couple of games of wizard chess, lots of junk of the trolley, I was knackered.

Peter was asleep snoring at the end, Remus was asleep as well, Fiona's head lolled around on Sirius' shoulder while they both slept, Anisha had gone to meet some of her friends from Ravenclaw.

It was just me and James awake, and he was sitting right across me.

Oh awkwardness, why must thee do this?

We kept glancing at each other but none of us said anything. I opened my mouth to say something but I closed it again, I mean what am I supposed to say?

He's been ignoring me for time now, I mean yeah we played exploding snap just then but all we said was things like 'Pass the cards' or 'I win/You lose' or the occasional ha ha.

For six years now, I have not sat in the same room with James Potter for less than ten minutes without him having something to say to me, usually something like 'Will you go out with me?'

I am so not used to him ignoring me.

Not that I care if he does or not.

'Galleon for your thoughts' said James.

Hah! I knew he'd finally crack!

Go me, go me, go me!

I should probably say something.

'They're not that interesting,' I said,

Aha, very nicely done Lily Evans.

He nodded, 'Yeah right, I'd love to know what goes on in that pretty head of yours,' he said.

You do not wanna know.

'You don't wanna know Potter, believe me' I said.

He grinned, 'Sure, so how come you found it so hard to believe that I got head boy?' he said.

Well because for the past seven years you have been an ignorant prick who thinks that rules are beneath him.

But I didn't say that.

Okay yeah I did.

'Well because for the past seven years you have been an ignorant prick who thinks that rules are beneath him,' I said.

'Ouch,' he said. 'I guess you're right though, I'm surprised myself that I got head boy!'

'Dumbledore has been known to do crazy things,' I said.

'True, but they usually turn out for the best,' said James.

Damn!

'Yeah I guess you're right Potter,' I said.

'Potter? What's with you always calling me Potter?' he said.

I don't call you that in my head!

'Well you always call me Evans,' I said.

'Do I now Lily?' he said.

Damn!

'Fine, _James_,' I said.

He grinned, 'Cool,' he said.

Sigh…

WAIT ONE BLOODY MINUTE!!

Did I just _sigh_?

OVER JAMES POTTER??

Oh Merlin.

**In the Great Hall, **_**finally**_

Okay, so we're in the hall, on the Gryffindor table, and we're sitting next to the Marauders for the start of term feast.

Weird.

Sirius and Fiona seem to be getting along, and Anisha just gets along with anybody.

And here's the weirdest part, James is ignoring me… again!

He's flirting with this sixth year.

Man whore.

I'll just talk to Remus, so in your face Potter!

'What's up Lily?' he asked.

'Nothing,' I said. 'Why?'

'Well… you've been glaring in that direction for a while now,' he said pointing towards James.

I gave Remus a push, 'No I was not! Anyway how's your summer been?'

'Okay, I spent half of it at Godric's hollow, James's house, and that's about it,' he said, 'Yours?'

'Same, I went on holiday to France, wasn't exactly fun though because my dad was working, mum and Petunia kept going shopping, so I basically just hung around the pool, on my own,' I said.

'Why didn't you go shopping? I thought girls loved doing that?' he said.

'Not this girl, and besides, Petunia wouldn't want me to come, you know what she's like,' I said.

He nodded knowingly, 'I know what it's like when people are afraid of you,' he said.

Poor guy, in our third year I found out he was a werewolf. I told him last year during prefect rounds that I knew, he expected me to walk away, but I'm not like that, being a werewolf is just a small part of him, the rest of it is a pretty nice guy.

Petunia mostly doesn't like me because she's scared of me, how pathetic.

'Things been hard for you?' I asked.

'Kind of, the guys are great about it though,' he said.

'They _know_?' I asked shocked.

'Course they do,' he said as if this was the most obvious thing ever.

Wow.

'Evans pass the potatoes,' said James.

So we're back at last names are we Potter?

Well two can play at that game.

'Get them yourself Potter,' I said. Remus passed it to him.

I glared at Remus, 'You are way too nice Remus, sometimes I think you and Anisha would make a good couple,' I said.

SHOCK AND HORROR! Remus blushed, or maybe it was the trick of light.

'I'll take that as a compliment,' he said.

Damn!

'Anyway, why do you have to be so mean to James?' he said.

I AM NOT MEAN TO HIM! HE'S THE ONE IGNORING ME AND FLIRTING WITH SOME SIXTH YEAR SLUT!! AND HE CALLED ME _EVANS _AFTER WE AGREED ON NO LAST NAMES!

But nooooo, I'm the mean one aren't I?

'So what if I am Remus?' I demanded. 'Incase you didn't notice he's not the nicest guy on earth either, I mean he turned my hair _green_ last year! And you're telling me I'm mean?'

'Lily, incase you didn't notice the guy is crazy about you, turning your hair green is his way of saying I love your hair or something,' he said.

'He is not crazy about me,' I said.

Well not anymore anyway.

I think Remus knew I was thinking this, because he shut up.

Oh god, James Potter is not crazy about me anymore.

I should be celebrating, but why do I feel like shit instead?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**That's the end of the first chapter!**

**Please tell me what you thought of it!**

**I need reviews!!**

**Please?**

**They are very much appreciated.**


	2. Mission Must Get Over Lily Evans

**Mission Get Over Lily Evans**

**xoxoxo****James' POV ****xoxoxo**

Okay, so 'mission: get over Lily Evans by the end of the year' is not going well.

How am I meant to get over her, when every single bloody thing reminds me of her?

Why do I like her anyway?

Yeah okay, she is stunningly pretty, and she has the most beautiful red hair ever that I would just love to run my hands through, and she has these gorgeous green eyes that you can actually read as it has so much hidden in them, and she's just so nice to everyone (except me, Sirius and several Slytherins), and she's so smart, and witty, and has just the right amount of cheekiness, and she smells of… vanilla, my favourite smell.

Fuck sake, that's a lot of reasons.

Okay… why not to like her?

She's mean to me.

That's it.

That's bloody it.

She's mean to me, the _only _bad thing about her. And to be honest I probably deserve her meanness.

So I did the ignoring thing, the not being a prat thing, the whole grow up and act mature thing, the take responsibility thing, none of it worked.

By the start of last year I was determined to make Lily mine, and by the end of it I had decided I needed to get over her.

Especially after what happened before the summer, when I realised I was in love with her, and had no chance with her.

_**----Flashback-----**_

'_Lily, Lily, Lily! For fuck sake Prongs mate get over her! She ain't ever going to like you!' shouted Sirius._

'_You don't know what you're talking about!' I shouted back._

'_Don't I? Listen mate, I'm telling you as your best friend, if it was meant to happen, it would have happened by now!' said Sirius._

_I stood there frozen._

'_She hates your guts! She can't stand being in the same room as you! What makes you think that she's going to fall in _**love**_ with you?' he said._

'_That's enough Sirius,' said Remus sternly standing in front of him._

'_No Moony he needs to hear this,' said Sirius pushing him out of the way._

'_When someone tells you to get the fuck out of their life because they hate you, that usually means they want you to get the fuck out of their life because they hate you,' said Sirius._

'_That's enough Sirius,' said Remus again._

'_I'm done,' said Sirius, 'but believe me, everything I said was true, and Moony here knows it as well.'_

_I glared at him, but then put my head down and walked away._

_**Later on.**_

_I, James Potter, was actually crying. _

_Over some girl._

_Except Lily isn't just some girl._

_Not sobbing hard, but big fat silent tears ran down my face._

_I heard someone walk in the dormitory, which had been empty at first. It was Remus._

'_James mate, you all right?' asked Remus from a distance. _

_I wiped my tears away, 'I'm fine Moony,' I replied back. _

_I went and sat on my bed, Remus came and sat across me._

'_All that stuff Sirius said, he didn't mean it, he was just angry-' started Remus, but I cut in._

'_No Moony he was right, he _**is**_right.Lily never has and never will like me,' I said._

'_Right I think you're going a bit far-fetched now, and if you hadn't listened to Sirius over me, you'd probably have been friends with her by now, I mean I'm friends with her aren't I?' he said._

'_Yeah but Moony you're well, no offence, but you're the sensible one, the one who actually studies etc,' I said._

'_Maybe so, but you study as well, just not in front of anyone, and James I know you're a good person deep inside, you're just not very good at showing it,' he said,_

'_What do you mean?' I asked confused._

'_Well instead of acting like and ignorant prat around her you could actually try being plain nice,' said Remus._

'_But I am nice! I always compliment her and tell her good she's looking!' I said._

_He nodded, 'Yeah you do, but it's always followed with a 'Will you go out with me?' or 'I know you're secretly in love with me' and girls don't tend to like that,' he said._

'_All the other girls do,' I said._

'_Maybe, but not this girl, maybe the reason you like her so much is because she's different from every other girl,' he said._

'_Yeah but I care about her as well, I can't let anything happen to her, I just feel so protective of her, I don't get it,' I said._

_Remus nodded, staying silent._

_That's when it hit me._

'_Moony, I think that I may be… in love with her,' I gulped._

'_Now that may be a problem,' said a voice from a distance, it was Sirius._

'_Listen mate I had no idea you felt that way about her, I just thought it was a silly crush,' he said._

'_So did I,' I said. 'So.did.I.'_

'_I'm uh, sorry,' he managed to get out._

'_Don't be,' I said. 'You were right, I do need to get over her, and I can't just wait around moping over one girl whom I _**know**_ I don't stand a chance with.'_

'_Wait, I never said that,' said Sirius._

'_But you implied it, and you were right,' I said, turning towards the dormitory door to walk out._

'_But James, you're just going to let her go?' he said._

'_Wasn't that what you were screaming at me to do just here about a half hour ago?' I said._

'_That was before I knew you were in love with her,' he said._

'_Well that doesn't change anything, knowing _**that**_ wont make her fall in love with me. After almost six years now, I'm going to finally try and get over Lily Evans, today's the last day of school, we have the whole summer ahead of us which will be Lily free, shouldn't be too hard,' I said._

_Who was I kidding?_

_**----End Flashback----**_

All that bull crap, yeah sure the whole summer was Lily free, but that doesn't mean I didn't stop thinking about her.

First I couldn't sleep, and then when I could I'd dream about her.

**(A/N Dreams are wishes your heart makes when you're asleep)**

So now here I am, in the head's dormitory, which I'm sharing with Lily, when I'm trying to get over Lily.

Yeah…

This is going to be very _very_ hard.

I decided the best was to try and get over her was to ignore her, except for the fact that Sirius had to drag me along in her compartment because he wanted to flirt with Fiona.

And I have to share a dorm with her.

And do head rounds with her, _alone_.

And I constantly think about her.

The 'ignoring' thing was kind of working, except that Lily was still glaring at me.

She's not too happy with me being head boy.

Who am I kidding?

She's furious.

And then I did the stupid thing of flirting with this sixth year whom I had no intention of going out with.

I just can't help it.

Why God why?

It's amazing though how one person can make your heart skip a beat.

Great, now I'm turning into some soppy lovesick kind of guy.

Oh yeah I forgot, I am a soppy lovesick kind of guy.

For some reason, I was positive that we'd get married, have kids, and grow old together.

And I am not the kind of guy who thinks things like that.

But I did.

And now there goes that dream of mine, washed away in the toilet.

My mind tells me to give up, but my heart wont let me.

Ugh! I have got to stop thinking about her.

…………..

…………..

…………..

Lily……...

Oh fuck.

I have no idea how I am mean to get over her.

But I have to.

Except…

WHAT THE FUCK AM I MEANT TO DO WITHOUT HER??

And I mean that in the non-girliest way possible.

Pssh.

I'm off to bed now.

**6.00 am next morning**

Couldn't sleep.

Been awake for about an hour now.

When will Lily wake up?

No, James, you must ignore Lily at all costs.

But how?

So when she wakes up this morning, only make small talk.

Nothing else, no normal James stuff.

No asking her out.

No heavily complimenting her.

Then telling her she's secretly in love with me.

Because she's not.

Never has, and never will be.

Oh man I'm depressed.

**6.10 am**

Time goes by… so slowly for those who wait.

I like that song, what is it?

Hums Hung up By Madonna

Okay this is not working.

How am I meant to get over someone I'm so much in love with?

Wow, who would have thought, that I, James Potter, would be in love?

Noone that's who.

But I am.

I hate love.

It hurts.

**6.11 am**

Tick tock, tick tock.

That's all I'm hearing man.

YES!

I can hear someone waking up.

It's Lilyyyyy.

Okay James, now remember, no being a prat.

**6.15 am**

Lily came out of her room; I was sitting near the fireplace.

I look at her and smile.

She's in her pyjamas.

She looks so cute!

Sigh…

She glared at me.

AND I HAVENT EVEN SAID ANYTHING YET!!

'What?' I said.

Stupid, stupid me.

'Nothing,' she said stiffly.

'Well then is there any reason why you're giving me evils… again?' I asked.

Why can't I keep my mouth shut?

'Whatever Potter, listen I'm not happy about sharing a dorm with you either, but I can live with it, stop starting at me for no absolute reason,' she said.

'Who said I'm not happy about sharing a dorm with you?' I asked getting up.

'Erm… I… uh,' she stammered going red.

Oh my god, did Lily just… blush?

'That's what I thought, you always assume the worst of me don't you?' I said softly.

What am I doing?

'I…' she said trailing away.

'It's okay, I know you do, and I know you hate me, so I'll just stay out of your way,' I said, walking towards the door that led to the corridor.

I was already dressed and ready to go you see.

'Oh,' I said turning around, 'You look very pretty today by the way.'

I'm sure she turned red, but that was probably with anger.

There you go Lily Evans, I made it clear that I like you but I'm going to stay out of your way.

Happy now?

I'm not.

**Lily's POV**

'_It's okay, I know you do, and I know you hate me, so I'll just stay out of your way.'_

The way he said that, I just felt…

Sad?

Heartbroken?

Why did he think I hate him?

I never hated him, I just found him annoying.

Why would he think that?

_**Maybe because you said that to him at the end of last year 'Get the fuck out of my life Potter because I hate you!'**_

Did I really say that?

_**Yeah.**_

But he turned my hair green!

_**And you changed it back to normal in five seconds… you did make quite a scene that day.**_

But he turned my hair **green**!

_**Get over it. He only did it to match your eyes.**_

Hey! I had every right to say that to him!

_**Why? Because you have the most popular guy in school chasing after you because he's crazy about you?**_

HE TURNED MY HAIR GREEN! And he is not crazy about me!

_**Face the facts Evans, Potter has been chasing after you since your first year, there has to be some reason why he is.**_

He just wants me because I'm the only girl who sees right through him and doesn't fall for his charm!

_**Whatever Evans, you know you have fallen for his 'charm' as you put it. You're just stubborn.**_

He doesn't even like me anymore! If he ever did. He hasn't asked me out yet! He always did that when he 'liked' me.

_**Really? Is that why he told you that you look pretty today? Even though you're in your pyjamas, have not even washed your face yet, no makeup or anything. **_

Erm…

_**That's what I thought. Face it, he likes you and after a long long time, you have fallen for him too.**_

But this is Potter we're talking about!

_**And?**_

I cant like Potter!

_**Yeah you do love, you're in denial.**_

Go away!

_**Fine. But I am your conscience you know, I know you more than you know yourself. I just hope you realise that you have fallen for Potter before it's too late.**_

Stupid conscience, as if I would ever fall for Potter.

Would I?

Have I?

…………………………….

…………………………….

Oh bloody hell.

I have fallen for James Potter.

And he doesn't even like me anymore.

Excuse me while I go cry myself back to sleep.

**8.00 am**

**Narrator's POV**

Fiona and Anisha got down to breakfast and placed themselves next to the Marauders.

'Hello my lovelies,' said Sirius winking at them.

Fiona groaned and Anisha smiled and shook her head.

'Hey guys,' said Fiona sitting down between Peter and Remus as Anisha sat herself next to Sirius.

'Where's James?' asked Anisha.

'He's not down yet, but he's on his way,' said Sirius.

'How do you know?' asked Fiona raising her eyebrows.

'Ways and means my lovely friend, ways and means,' said Sirius grinning at Remus and Peter, who returned the grins.

'What goes on in that head of yours, I will never understand,' said Fiona shaking her head.

They all laughed as Sirius scowled at her, 'Anyway, where's Lily?' he asked.

'Don't know, she might be coming down with James,' said Anisha.

'No, she's not,' said Sirius.

'You don't know that,' snapped Fiona.

'Oh but he does,' said Remus with a big grin on her face.

'Whatever,' said Fiona. 'I bet you she does as well.'

'Really? Is that why just James entered the hall on his own?' said Sirius.

James came over to them and sat down two seats away from Sirius, he didn't feel like being around anyone right now.

'Yo James, why you all the way down there for?' said Sirius.

'I'm two seats away from you Padfoot,' said James grumpily.

'You're too far away,' said Sirius dramatically in a singsong voice.

'Oh shut up,' snapped James, and he got up and left swearing under his breath.

'What's got his knickers in a twist?' said Sirius.

'He's probably not feeling well,' said Fiona shrugging.

'What's that got to do with anything?' said Peter.

'Nah, he's just a bit off today that's all,' said Remus in a tone that said that he knew something they didn't. 'Anyway I'm done here, Padfoot, Wormtail, you lot coming?'

'Actually I think I'm going to stay-' started off Sirius.

Remus didn't bother listening to him and dragged him out of the hall as Peter followed.

'Moony what are you doing? Sorry but I am not gay, Wormtail here however…' said Sirius taking Remus' hands off him.

'Oi!' squeaked Peter.

'Enough,' said Remus. 'Something's wrong with James, he looked really upset when he came into the hall.'

'Oh really?' said Sirius sarcastically. 'Of course there is, and I'm thinking it's got to do with a certain some whose name starts with Li and ends with Ly, don't you?'

'Most probably, where is he now?' asked Remus.

Sirius got out the Marauder's map from his bag and checked, 'He's… back in the head's room,' he said.

'Really? Is Lily there as well?' asked Remus.

'Erm… yeah, but James is in the common room, and she's in her own room,' said Sirius.

'Let's pay him a visit shall we?' said Peter.

The other's nodded and walked off.

What they didn't know was that Fiona and Anisha had followed them out to the entrance, and were hidden behind a pillar listening to the boys' conversation.

'Aha, I knew it!' triumphed Fiona.

'So James is upset over Lily? But why?' asked Anisha.

'Hmm.. don't know, but we're going to find out, not now though, History of Magic starts in fifteen minutes,' said Fiona.

'I think we should go find Lily, it's not like her to not be here by now,' said Anisha.

'Yeah, you're right,' said Fiona. 'But History of Magic starts in 15 minutes, we'll be late!'

'Why Fiona, I don't think I have ever seen you so bothered about being late!' joked Anisha.

Fiona pouted, 'That's not fair! Do you reckon it's worth the detention?'

'Of course it is! But… it is our first day, we'll go after lesson then ok, we've got a free period anyway,' said Anisha.

**James's POV**

I cannot be assed going back to them now.

Fuck sake.

Lily's still in her room, I wonder what's wrong with her.

She was up early; you'd think she would be out and about by now.

Should I knock on her door to see if she's all right?

No!

You said you'd stay out of her way, and that is what you will do.

Life sucks.

Stiiiiill sucking.

So is this what I'll do all day?

Walk around your room telling yourself not to think about her when you're _still_ thinking about her?

Yeah… good luck with that.

That's it I'm out of here.

I'll just ignore everyone and get on with my work.

**Lily's POV**

Ugh!

For years now I have disliked (NOT HATED!) James Potter. And now suddenly, out of the blue, I realise I _am _in love with him, but guess what?

HE DOESN'T BLOODY LIKE ME ANYMORE!

So I'm just here, sitting on my bed, crying.

How pathetic am I?

Things are so complicated.

And it's just the first day of school.

Wow.

I need chocolate.

I got up and went out of my room, to find James there with nothing but his pants on. I couldn't help but notice how toned his abs were, his arms were also quite muscular, probably because of years of playing Quidditch. I don't know what came over me but I gasped.

He turned around and noticed me, his eyes went wide and I'm positive he blushed.

'Erm… I was just changing into another shirt… and I,' stammered James.

For a second I forgot about how upset I was and I burst out laughing.

He looked at me puzzled as I stood there clutching my sides and literally laughing my head off.

And I am not even sure why.

'What? Is there something on my face?' he asked.

I shook my head still giggling. 'Oh, I'm sorry, it was just really funny, I came in here looking for chocolate, and you were just standing there…' I started, but I burst into another fit of giggles.

James looked at me awkwardly, and then (YES! SHOCK AND HORROR!) He started laughing too, which was a bit of a miracle because when I first saw him he looked quite miserable.

I finally stopped laughing, after what seemed like several moments. To be honest I had no idea why I laughed so much, I guess I needed a laugh after moping around for a while.

He smiled at me, he smiled his beautiful smile, it was so beautiful, I swear my heart melted, and I had familiar butterflies in my stomach, the ones I usually get when I'm nervous or I see Brad Pitt's abs.

And guess what?

I smiled back; I smiled the most dazzling Lily Evans smile ever.

Suddenly I felt as if a balloon had swelled up inside of me, and I felt ten times happier. Thoughts of getting my chocolate totally forgotten.

We just stood there and stared at each other intensely, but then out of the blue he mumbled something about getting to lesson, pulled his top on and dashed out of the common room without another word.

The balloon that had blown up inside me had popped, that was it that made it definite, James Potter did not like me anymore.

WHERE IS THAT DAMN CHOCOLATE???

**Meanwhile**

'Wait one bloody moment! He's getting out of there; he's not in the head's room, and according to the map he is heading-' started Sirius, but stopped abruptly, as he saw James coming down, '-down this corridor,' finished Sirius.

'Hey James, you all right, we were just coming to get you,' said Remus.

'Erm… yeah I'm just fine, I felt a bit sick this morning that's all,' said James.

'Ohhh, don't you mean lovesick?' said Sirius nudging James with a goofy grin on his face.

'Yeah, I do,' said James, 'Come on, I do not want detention on the first day back.'

**During History of Magic**

History of Magic, the perfect lesson to get some sleep, finish conversations or have meals.

Sirius and Remus sat together, in front of them sat Fiona and James, and in front of them sat Anisha and Peter. (They don't have seating plans)

**Hey Moony! I'm bored – Pa**

_And? –M_

**You going to entertain me? – Pa**

_No – M_

**Aww man! Why not? – Pa**

_Because dear Padfoot, I need to take notes –M_

**Fine, I'll just write to Prongs – Pa**

_Thank you – M_

**Yo Prongs and Fiona, what up? – Pa**

_**Oh hey Sirius, James is in a bad mood, so he can't be assed writing what's up with him? – F**_

**Can't tell you – Pa**

_**Aww! Why not? I want to know, he is my cousin after all, and I have the right! – F**_

**Nope – Pa**

_**Hmmm… does it have anything to do with a certain lady whose name starts with Li and ends with Ly? – F**_

**OH MY GOD! You would go so low? You earwigger! – Pa**

_**Well I needn't to know what you boys were up to! Anyway, what's up with him? – F**_

**To be honest I don't know myself! – Pa**

_I think it might be because he thinks Lily doesn't like him, and now he's trying to get over her – M_

**Why Moony, how nice of you to join us! – Pa**

_**Hey Remus, I don't get it though, why is he so bothered all of a sudden if Lily doesn't like him? She's been pretty clear about it for six years now hasn't she? – F**_

_Yeah, she has, but I reckon he's figured out its time to get over her! – M_

_**But he can't! Listen I know Lily very well, she obviously likes him, she's just really stubborn – F**_

_Somehow I got the impression she thinks that he doesn't like her anymore – M_

_**Really? How do you make that out? – F**_

_Oh well, I could kind of see it on her face, its hard to explain – M_

**My, my, my, our Moony, the face reader –Pa**

_**Sirius! You're making me laugh! – F**_

**Sorry Fi, it's a natural talent, kind of hard to stop – Pa**

_Anyway, back to the subject? – M_

_**Yeah, Lily and James, by the way where is Lily? I haven't seen her since morning; it's not like her to miss lessons… - F**_

_Haven't seen her either, ask James – M_

_**Hey James, where's Lily? – F**_

_Hi, the last I saw her was in the head's room – J_

_**Bugger! She's still in her room; I guess she's sick or something – F**_

**What are we going to do anyway? We can't have our friends moping around all the time, and it's our last year! – Pa**

_**Well-said Sirius! We need to get them two together… but how? – F**_

_Ahem, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you're not exactly very good at matchmaking – M_

_**What makes you say that? – F**_

_Well because I asked you last year to set me up with Anisha, that hasn't happened yet – M_

**I am hurt Moony, I cannot believe you never asked me for advice, you traitor, you went to FIONA instead? – Pa**

_Yes, because personally I think your advice sucks – M_

**Ouch – Pa**

_**Whatever! I am getting around to setting you up with Anisha; it's just that well I don't know. Are you still keen on her? – F**_

_I don't really know. Anyway, back to Lily and James. But this time let me do the matchmaking okay? – M_

_**Fine! But I'm still helping – F**_

**Me too – Pa**

_Good, so any ideas? – M_

**How about we lock them two together in a broom closet? They'll be forced to talk then – Pa**

_**No way! That's crazy! – F**_

**Fine! Veritaserum? – Pa**

_Padfoot, something that's not illegal please! – M_

_**I don't know, we'll think of that later. I'll ask Anisha, she'll have some ideas, but I need to talk to Lily first – F**_

_How come? – M_

**How come? – Pa**

_**Well, I need to know what's going on in her head first – F**_

**You mean Legillimency? – Pa**

_**Oh god. Remus smack him on the head will you? – F**_

_With pleasure – M _(smacks him on the head, Sirius lets out an 'Ow!')

_**Thanks – F**_

**You guys are evil - Pa**

_Whatever, I need to take notes now. Bye – M_

_**So Sirius, do you think… Jamie Fuller is pretty? I heard she has the hots for you – F**_

**I know, I snogged her last night – Pa**

_**You make me sick – F**_

**It's a natural talent you see – Pa**

(Fiona laughs) _**Stop making me laugh! – F**_

**I'm not trying to! – Pa**

_**Whatever, I guess I better take notes too now. Bye – F**_

**Bye – Pa**

**After History of Magic**

'Free lesson now, me and Anisha are going to go talk to Lily, and we'll talk to you lot at dinner yeah?' said Fiona.

The boys nodded, Fiona and Anisha headed to the heads room as Fiona explained to Anisha about their plan.

'So James thinks that it's time to get over Lily but you're saying that Lily likes him?' said Anisha.

'Well yeah, come on, you know how stubborn she is,' said Fiona.

Anisha nodded, 'Yeah you're right, so we're going to figure out a way to get them two together with the help of Sirius and Remus?'

'Basically,' said Fiona.

'Now isn't that what I suggested last year?' said Anisha raising her eyebrows.

'Yeah, but James was still being a prat last year, now he's trying to get over her, so we _have _to set them up before it's too late,' said Fiona.

'But Fiona, you don't _know_ that he's stopped being a prat, it's just the first day,' said Anisha.

'No, you didn't see James over the summer Anisha, he was miserable, and he _has_ changed, we need to do something, because Lily is _way _too stubborn,' said Fiona.

'So what are we going to say to her right now?' said Anisha.

'Erm… I don't know, we'll just go with the flow yeah?' said Fiona.

'Oh no, Fiona, you're not very good at 'going with the flow',' said Anisha grinning.

'Hehe, we'll just see okay?' said Fiona.

'Fine,' said Anisha.

**In the head's room**

'What's the password?' asked Fiona.

'Lily told us last night, how bad _is _your memory?' said Anisha. 'Seriously, you're like a female version of Sirius.'

'And you're like a female version of Remus,' said Fiona.

'Touché,' said Anisha. 'Sugar quill' she said to the portrait and they entered the head's room.

'Wow, this is incredible,' gasped Fiona.

'How true, this is great, we could have sleepovers here!' said Anisha excitedly.

'Definitely, which one is Lily's room?' asked Fiona.

'I'm thinking the one that say's Lily on it,' said Anisha pointing towards a door that said 'Lily Evans'.

'Oh… right,' said Fiona.

The girls went and knocked on the door, 'Lily?' they called.

After five minutes, when they heard no answer, they just stormed in to find Lily in bed with tears in her eyes, chocolates and ice cream lay around her.

'Oh my god, Lily what's the matter?' asked Anisha in a worried voice as the two girls hurried over and sat down next to her.

Lily burst into tears and put her head in her hands, she started talking in between sobs it came out a bit like this:

'And…James…like…no…shirt…laughing…Potter…crying.'

'Aww, you poor baby. But could you say that in English please?' said Fiona.

Lily wiped away her tears and grabbed a chocolate but Anisha snatched it from her hands.

'No more chocolate for you, by the looks of it you've had about fifty, now calm down honey, and tell us what's wrong,' said Anisha.

**(Anisha is quite the agony aunt)**

Lily didn't say anything, 'From what I could make out, I think she was trying to say something about James,' said Fiona.

'Point out the obvious Fiona,' groaned Anisha.

'Well, I was talking to James yesterday on the train and he was being really nice, and we were totally getting along and then after that he was being all distant at dinner and then in the morning he told me that I look really pretty and then he said that 'I know you hate me so I'm going to stay out of your way' and then I got to thinking, and I realised that I am… that I have… actually fallen for James Potter and the worst part is that he doesn't like me anymore because I was such a bitch to him all those years, and he hasn't even asked me out or flirted with me, and just a few hours ago we kind of had a moment but he ran off after that which makes it totally clear that he doesn't like me anymore!' said Lily extremely fast.

Fiona and Anisha exchanged glances, 'First of all, wow for saying all of that in one breath, secondly, ITS ABOUT BLOODY TIME YOU ADMITTED YOU LIKE JAMES POTTER! Thirdly, why are you crying about it?' said Fiona.

'Hello? Did you not hear me? He doesn't like me anymore and I'm in bloody love with him!' said Lily.

'Yeah, I heard you clearly, but you're wrong as usual Tiger Lily, James is still crazy about you,' said Fiona.

'Yeah, he's just trying to get over you, Remus and Sirius told Fiona,' said Anisha.

'_What_?' said Lily.

'She said he's trying to get over you,' said Fiona.

'OH NO!! We cant let him do that!' said Lily.

'We know, so that is why we decided we need to do something about it, of course we never knew that you would admit you like him so fast, so now all we have to do is just wait,' said Anisha.

'Wait? Why?' asked Lily.

'Because Sirius and Remus need to you know, tell us about James and such, ugh I'm not sure, Remus was meant to do the matchmaking, us lot were supposed to help him, but I guess there's nothing much to do now, seeing that you like James, James likes you…' said Fiona.

'But he's trying to get over me!' exclaimed Lily.

'So? Now he'll just get under you! Get it? Over, under?' said Fiona grinning, nudging Lily, Anisha groaned.

**Well there is my second chapter, and its long innit?**

**Anyway, thanks to the people who reviwed.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW??**


	3. Operation PretendToGoOutWithSiriusBlack

**Operation Pretend-to-go-out-with-Sirius-to-make-James-insanely-jealous-causing-him-to-declare-his-undying-love-for-me.**

**Disclaimer I dont own Harry Potter... blah blah blah.**

**Lily's POV:**

It's eight pm, first day back, haven't been to any classes, have been living on chocolate, and been singing constant ABBA and George Michael songs because they're the saddest ones I know at the moment.

Even though my friends say I have nothing to be sad about, but they don't know anything, of course _I_ do, for the first time I fall in love, and it just happens to be this complete ego maniac, big headed, pig headed, arrogant, bullying toe-rag who I have supposedly 'hated' for the past six years.

And oh yeah, he's been in 'love' with me for the past six years.

And the year I finally realise I'm in 'love' with him as well, is the year he decides to get over me.

Well, I don't blame the guy; I _have _been a bitch to him.

What's not to be sad about Fiona and Anisha?

I saw the look on his face, it was pure loath.

I think…

They said they have a plan, fingers crossed it will work; but Fiona isn't very good at matchmaking you see.

She's been trying to get Anisha and Remus together for a year now, without any luck.

Her plans are prone to go awry.

Where the hell are my silly friends?

Oh yeah, they've gone to meet Remus and Sirius.

Where is James???

Where is my Mars bar???

HELP!!!

**Narrator's POV**

Fiona and Anisha had made their way to the Gryffindor common room after dinner, it had been a long day, and they just needed to relax now and plan how to get their friends together.

'Hey guys,' announced Fiona to the Marauders (excluding Peter who was down in the kitchen getting food) as she walked in the portrait hole followed by Anisha who waved at them.

'Hi,' they all said.

'How's Lily?' asked Remus.

'Oh, she's just a little _sick,_' said Anisha, emphasising the word 'sick' to Remus as she arched her eyebrows in James' direction, he quickly nodded to show he understood and smirked in return.

'Sick? Really? She looked fine to me this morning,' snarled James rolling his eyes.

'Oh yeah, she's really sick, been lying in uh bed all morning,' said Fiona.

'Course she has,' said James. 'Anyway, I'm off now, see you lot in the morning.'

James left and the others huddled together to form a circle.

'So this is how he plans to get over Lily, by being pure nasty about her?' asked Remus.

'And to her,' added Sirius.

'I don't know you guys, maybe he is over her?' said Anisha.

'My dear Anisha, must you be so gullible? And here I thought _you_ were the smart one' sighed Sirius.

'Well, I _know _you're the dumb one,' said Anisha.

'Is that why I got eight Outstandings in the OWLs?' asked Sirius raising his eyebrows.

'Hello? Much more important things to discuss people!' said Fiona.

'What I was trying to say was that dear Prongsie is putting on an act,' said Sirius.

'Well all _I_ was trying to say was how can you be so sure?' said Anisha.

'Anisha I admit Sirius may be the dumb one ('Hey!' exclaimed Sirius) – but he knows what he's talking about when it comes to James, trust us, he's our best mate, we know when he's faking something,' said Remus.

'Yeah right, remember when he faked that he was sick for a week just because I dared him to? You guys actually fell for that one,' said Fiona smirking.

'Hah! See? How can you be so sure this time?' said Anisha.

The boys stayed silent and exchanged worried glances.

'Exactly,' pointed out Fiona matter-of-factly.

'Well then what do you suggest we do?' asked Remus.

'Well, we cant get them two together unless we're absolutely positive that James still likes Lily, I don't want Lily to be left heartbroken,' said Fiona.

'Again,' added Anisha, and Fiona nodded knowingly.

'Again?' asked Sirius raising his eyebrows.

'Yeah, she was going out with that Ravenclaw in our fourth year, he well… long story short, it didn't turn out so well, kind of put Lily off boys for a while,' said Fiona.

'Oh yeah I remember,' said Remus, 'Lily told me' he added when he saw Sirius raising his eyebrows at him in a 'how-did-you-know?' manner.

'Anyway, how are we supposed to find out if James still likes Lily or not?' asked Anisha.

'Well if one thing I've learnt in my experience is that boys get easily jealous, and they're not very good at hiding it,' said Fiona.

'So what you're saying is that we get Lily to go out with someone so James gets insanely jealous so he finally breaks out and admits that he is still in love with Lily so them two can go out and not be moping around all day so us lot can finally enjoy our last year at Hogwarts?' asked Sirius.

The three of them looked at Sirius in surprise, he shrugged and said, 'Told you I'm not dumb.'

'Right, that is what we will do, except who is she going to go out with?' asked Fiona.

'Well, I reckon it has to be someone James trusts so that he's even more jealous, possibly one of his friends,' said Anisha.

'Not me, uh, I don't want to,' said Remus nervously.

Sirius and Fiona grinned at each other, Anisha looked confused, 'Fine, Sirius can do it,' said Fiona.

'WHAT? No way, not me! James would kill me! He trusts me! He knows that I know that he's in love with Lily!' said Sirius.

'Yeah, but if you go out with her, that's more of a reason for James to admit he likes Lily, if he gets really angry at you, then it's obvious he still likes her,' said Remus.

Anisha nodded, 'That's perfect! Sirius and Lily would be an item, James gets insanely jealous and admits he still likes her, Lily hears that and runs into his arms and they kiss and then everything is alright!' she said.

'And then we can stop moping around and finally have some FUN!' said Sirius putting his fist in the air.

Fiona cheered, 'Woo! We have a plaaaan! And its perfect!' she sang.

Sirius joined in, 'Woo! Oh yeah! We have a plaaaan! And its perfect!' they sang together waving their arms.

Remus and Anisha exchanged smirks.

'Come on you lot, we need to get Lily to agree to this first!' said Anisha.

'Way to ruin the moment Nish,' said Sirius.

'No problem,' replied Anisha.

'Ugh, oh no, how are we going to get Lily to agree?' said Fiona.

'Well there's only one way,' said Remus. 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' he asked Sirius.

'Tie her up and threaten to hex her if she doesn't agree?' asked Sirius.

'No,' sighed Remus.

'Then no,' said Sirius.

'Are you saying-?' asked Anisha understanding what Remus was saying.

'You mean-?' asked Fiona also understanding what Remus was saying.

'YES,' said Remus nodding, 'That's the only way girls, and you know it.'

'WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?' asked Sirius.

'We're going to use-'

**In the Head's Dorm (Lily's Room)**

'Chocolate, and lots of it,' explained Fiona to Lily.

'Are you saying that if I agree to go out with Sirius, you lot will provide me with chocolate whenever I want it? Are you bribing me?' asked Lily.

'Basically yeah,' said Remus.

'It's a perfect plan Lily, there's no harm in it,' said Anisha.

'Except for my reputation! I don't want to go out with _Sirius, _no offence Sirius,' said Lily.

'None taken, you're not my type either Evans,' said Sirius.

Lily pulled a face at him, 'Why Sirius though?' she demanded.

'Because Remus is not as close to James as Sirius is,' explained Fiona, quickly covering up for Remus.

'And we didn't think you'd want to go out with Peter now would you?' asked Sirius.

'I uh, no, uh, fine!' said Lily finally giving in.

Fiona cheered, 'That's great Lily, so from tomorrow you will officially be pretending to go out with Sirius Black,' said Anisha.

'Ugh, the nightmare shall begin,' said Lily rolling her eyes.

'Oi! I'm not happy about this either, do you have any idea what James is going to do to me?' asked Sirius.

'You'll get over it,' said Remus.

'Okay then, I guess we better get back to our dorms now, Lily we'll be here first thing so we can go over what we need to do, and you guys don't come because we don't want James to see Lily and Sirius together here, so we will bring Lily down to the Gryffindor common room so you two can go down to breakfast together,' said Anisha.

'That's right, you need to make an entrance, something that will stir some rumours up, we need to get James as jealous as we can, so he finally breaks,' said Fiona.

'Where is James by the way?' asked Remus.

'Well I heard him come in like an hour ago but he just nodded at me and went straight to bed without a word,' answered Lily.

'Don't worry Lils, he'll come around,' said Sirius.

The other four stared at Sirius in shock, 'Hey! I can be sensitive when I want to!' he said.

**In the morning**

Lily woke up pretty excited and nervous at the same time, it was half six, the girls had said that they would be here by now, and she was right, because the next moment she heard the door to her dorm open and two chattering girls entered.

'Hey Lily,' greeted the girls.

'Hello, I'm so tired, couldn't get a wink of sleep last night,' said Lily yawning.

'I wonder why,' muttered Anisha sarcastically.

'Anyway I better go get ready now,' said Lily.

'What are you wearing?' asked Fiona.

'Uniform, duh,' said Lily.

'Yeah, I know, but erm, how?' asked Fiona.

'Fi, what are you on about? Is there different ways of how to put on your uniform or something?' asked back Lily in confusion.

'Just go put it on, I'll explain when you come out,' said Fiona.

Lily got out of her bathroom ten minutes later wearing her uniform, let's put it this way, in the geekiest way possible, meaning she had her top button fastened, shirt tucked, skirt below knees etc.

And usually she did look good in it, but it wouldn't suit her today, not when she was pretending to go out with Sirius Black.

'Erm, Lily, I hate to break it to you, but well, that's Prudish,' explained Fiona.

'_Prudish_? It is not!' exclaimed Lily.

'Fine, what's a better word for it? Geeky,' said Fiona.

'Hey! My uniform looks the same as Lily's!' said Anisha.

'Yeah, but you're not going out with Sirius Black, or pretending to,' said Fiona.

'So I have to dress like you?' asked Lily.

'Yeah, so it looks more realistic that you're going out with Sirius, you just need to sexy it up,' said Fiona.

'And you're saying that we aren't sexy?' demanded Anisha.

'You are, in your own ways, but we need to make Lily look really gorgeous so that James is practically drooling, you get me?' said Fiona.

'Fine, work your magic girl,' said Lily.

Fiona smiled, she took out her wand and instantly straightened Lily's usually wavy red hair, she put her wand down and got her makeup bag out of her backpack, she applied some eyeliner on Lily to make her emerald green eyes stand out, she put some light pink lip gloss on her, she unfastened Lily's top button of her school shirt and pulled her tie down, she untucked Lily's shirt and pulled her skirt up really high.

After about ten minutes of grooming, Lily Evans looked absolutely stunning.

'He wont be able to resist you,' said Anisha smiling.

'My work here is done,' said Fiona.

**Lily's POV**

I was dressed like a tart.

Or in other words Fiona.

Who herself admits that she is infact a tart.

And I couldn't care less, because to be honest I looked absolutely _stunning_.

Again, sorry for the Russia sized ego, but it is true.

My friends and me walked out of my room, James was still not out of his room, and so it was great, as he wouldn't be able to see my 'transformation'.

We were heading towards the Gryffindor common room, we had decided that I would enter the entrance hall hand in hand with Sirius, and even though that makes me sick inside.

I can't wait!

And yeah sure, I'm possibly breaking someone's friendship, but it's all for the greater good.

Right?

YES IT IS!!

Anyway, we got into the common room, and even though it was only seven now, a few people were there, and I'm sure they gaped at me in admiration as I walked up the steps to the Marauder's dormitory.

What can I say?

I did look fantastic.

Hahaha.

MUAHAHAHAHA!

I'll stop now.

As we got in the room, the boys stopped in their tracks when they saw me.

'You like my new look?' I said spinning around for them.

They didn't say anything.

'Black close your mouth, you're drooling,' said Fiona with a smirk on her face.

I giggled.

I _giggled._

Wow.

'Well?' I asked.

'You look stunning,' said Remus appreciatively.

You gotta love that guy.

'Lily, what are you doing here?' asked Peter.

'Didn't you hear anything we told you last night Wormtail?' groaned Sirius.

Wormtail? What is with their weird names?

Moony, Prong, Padfoot, Wormtail.

Weird…

'Right, Lily, we know you don't want to touch Sirius, but in order for it to look real, you will have to,' said Anisha.

'I know,' I said.

'Evans, as much as I'd like to kiss you, I'm afraid I'm not going to, that would really betray mine and James friendship,' said Sirius.

That's actually kind of sweet you know.

'Yeah, I understand,' I said nodding.

He smiled, 'Come on Lily flower,' he said holding out his arm.

I linked arms with him and smiled back, 'Okay, cupcake,' I said.

Cupcake?

'Cupcake?' asked Sirius, 'Tiger Lily you have to come up with something better than that.'

Like what?

'Like what?' I asked.

'Erm… love-muffin?' he suggested.

'Oh god, fine, I'll just use various nicknames for you,' I said.

All systems go for Operation Pretend-to-go-out-with-Sirius-to-make-James-insanely-jealous-causing-him-to-declare-his-undying-love-for-me.

Lovely title, don't you think?

YES IT IS!!

**James POV**

Shit night.

Couldn't sleep, had a dream about Lily, _again._

It was horrible, I looked older, like about in my 20's or something, and I think I was married to Lily, and we had a baby, but then all I could hear was the baby crying and at the end of it all I could see was a flash of green light.

It was awful.

I heard her go out like twenty minutes ago, giggling with her friends.

Wasn't she supposed to be _sick?_

I rubbed my eyes, I glanced in the mirror of my bathroom, I had dark circles under my eyes.

I got my wand out and made them go away.

I splashed some water on my face.

I quickly got dressed with the wave of my wand; I was too tired to do anything else.

How is a guy expected to get over someone when she's even haunting his dreams?

He's not.

But I guess there's no other way.

Brace yourself James, if you keep self-pitying yourself you'll be even more depressed.

Great now I'm referring to myself in third person.

Man, I'm hungry.

I better go down to breakfast now, but seriously, if Sirius is extremely cheery today I _will _hex his sorry arse into oblivion.

Wherever that may be.

I walked out of the Head's common room down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

A lot of people were down but my friends were nowhere in sight, neither were Lily and her friends.

Where are they?

I went and sat down, all on my own I might add.

Peace at last.

Except for these noisy fourth years, and basically everyone else.

SHUT UP!!

I got myself some pancakes and dug in, just listening to other people chatter, which didn't make much sense at all.

And suddenly, and believe me when I say this, the Great Hall had gone quiet, I swear it was like I had gone deaf and I actually tapped my ears a few times to check if I could still listen.

Everyone's heads were facing the entrance doors.

It was Sirius and Lily.

The stopped dead in their tracks as they noticed everyone had gone quiet and were staring at them.

Why had they?

Why had everyone gone quiet?

That's when I noticed.

It was Sirius and Lily.

Hand in hand.

Sirius laughing as Lily ruffled his hair.

And then it happened…

My heart broke into tiny billion pieces.

That was _my_ hand she should have been holding.

_My_ hair she should have been ruffling.

But it wasn't.

It was my best friend's hand she was holding.

_His_ hair she was ruffling.

My bloody best friend had just betrayed me.

Holy shit.

**Lily's POV**

We entered the Great Hall, and believe me when I say this but _everyone_ had gone quiet when we did, I mean _everyone_, even the _teachers_.

I let my eyes wander around the Hall as me and Sirius made our way to the Gryffindor table followed by our friends.

I spotted James.

And seriously I felt ever so guilty I could have gone and kissed him then and there.

He looked so… hurt.

'Sirius, I don't think we should do this,' I whispered to him in an undertone.

'Lily don't back out now, I know you're feeling bad but believe me so am I, and it'll be worth it for you in the end, just play along and follow my lead, okay?' he said squeezing my hand.

I nodded nervously.

Sirius can be really nice sometimes.

We went and took a seat across from James, Remus and Fiona sat next to him while Anisha and Peter sat on my side.

'Hey Prongs,' announced Sirius.

'You okay man?' asked Remus with a concerned look on his face.

James' expression changed, 'I'm fine, Paddy ole boy, new girlfriend eh?' he asked with a comical grin on his face.

Wait, what the hell?

WHY IS HE GRINNING??

'Yeah it is!' said Sirius.

'It?' I asked raising my eyebrows.

'Oops, I mean she, sorry babe,' he said.

'It's okay baby,' I cooed, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around me, 'You want to you know, maybe go to a broom closet before class, snog a little, bit of this and that?' he asked mischievously.

Seriously, Sirius.

I fake giggled and brought my face closer to him, 'Maybe…' I said.

I looked at James, who was seemingly oblivious to all our flirting and was in conversation with Remus who glanced at me hopelessly.

What have I gotten myself into?

**First lesson, Potions**

'Well, I will pick a partner for each of you, the potion you all will be making today is that (he pointed towards a soft, bubbling cauldron), can anyone tell what that is?' asked Professor Slughorn.

Lily's hand shot up in the air as usual, 'Ah Lily, go on,' said Slughorn smiling.

'It's Amortentia, the strongest love potion in the world!' gushed Lily.

'Yes it is, and how pray-tell did you recognize it?' he asked.

'I recognized it by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, its steam rising in characteristic spirals and how it smells differently to everybody according to what attracts them,' said Lily.

Professor Slughorn nodded, 'Now, this is the potion you will be making, and I'll be honest with you it's not easy, but it's most likely to come up on your N.E.W.Ts so be prepared,' he said, he went around the classroom putting students in pairs.

He finally got to the row which had the Marauders and Lily and her friends, 'Ah Ms.Evans, why dont you work with erm… Mr.Potter? Mr.Black you can work with Ms.Potter, Mr.Pettigrew you may work with Ms.Mckinnon and Mr.Lupin please work with Ms.Patel, there we go, all set? Get your ingredients out from the cupboards, you have one hour,' he said.

Lily couldn't help but smile to the fact that she had gotten paired up with James, 'Come on, help,' she said, getting things out of the store cupboard.

'Erm… yeah, okay,' said James and he got some things out of her hands, his hand slightly brushed against hers causing her to get shivers down her spine. James noticed this and raised his eyebrows, 'What's up?' he asked.

'Erm… nothing, I just uh, you know, static electricty,' she said.

'Static what?' asked James.

'It's uh, nothing, doesn't matter,' she said.

'Sure,' he said, and quietly added some ingredients to the cauldron.

'Why is he being so quiet?' thought Lily. 'This is so not normal.'

'Anything wrong James?' she asked.

James' eyes lit up when she said his name, but Lily didn't seem to notice.

'Nothing, I'm fine, great, never been better,' he replied.

'Right, so are you uh, adding wormwood to the potion?' asked Lily, attempting to make conversation.

'Are we supposed to?' asked back James.

'Erm no,' said Lily instantly feeling stupid.

'Okay then,' said James. He privately grinned to himself, Lily, 'the great Potions expert', yeah right.

Why were things so awkward though? Life was so much easier when all he had to do was ask her out to break the tension and keep the conversation going, now he couldn't do it because of two reasons: he was trying to get over her, his best friend was going out with her.

He was trying not to feel bad about it, but he couldn't help but think Sirius was doing this for revenge or something, didn't he know how much he liked her?

Yet still he could not admit he still liked her, not after what a traumatized scene he had made over the summer shouting and screaming over the fact that he in reality actually was over Lily Evans, maybe Sirius _had_ believed him?

**Meanwhile**

'Ugh, it's pathetic,' sighed Fiona as she looked over to Lily and James, they both seemed to be quiet. _How unusual_.

'What is?' asked Sirius.

'Them two, why dont they just confess they like each other, and then we all can get on,' said Fiona determinedly.

'Unfortunately life isnt that easy Fi, Moony hasn't told Anisha he likes her either,' pointed out Sirius.

'True, but maybe he doesn't even like her anymore, I mean Remus, because he certainly doesn't show it,' said Fiona.

'Maybe he doesn't, people can be like that, especially Moony, he's extremely secretive, it took us so long to get it out of him that's he's a we- I mean allergic to erm.. weather,' said Sirius.

'Huh? He's allergic to.. _weather_?' asked Fiona looking very confused.

'Uh yeah, cold weather, he becomes all… red and blotchy if he doesn't cast a heating charm on himself,' Sirius made up.

'Uh right,' said Fiona not looking thouroghly convinced.

'Anyway, how long do you reckon this will last eh? Me going out with Lily?' asked Sirius quickly changing the subject.

'Knowing how stubborn them two are, probably weeks,' said Fiona. 'Maybe you should kind of try and find out if James still likes Lily, you know, maybe a little man to man talk?'

Sirius chuckled, 'Man to man talk? Watching too many muggle movies have you? The only time Prongs ever spills what he's feeling is when he's angry, then things just blurt out of his mouth, it's quite funny actually, he always regrets what he's said after,' he explained.

'Well then do something to make him angry, because it doesn't look like you going out with Lily is making him very angry, and to be honest he looks completely normal, aside from the fact that he isnt talking to Lily which is probably because he's saying he's over her and is simply trying to keep cover,' said Fiona.

'Well I'll think of something, dont worry babe,' said Sirius winking.

'Firstly ew, and secondly if you ever do that again, I'll make sure you're never able to have kids, you got it?' said Fiona, disgusted.

'Ooh, why you gotta go towards the privates man?' said Sirius, covering his privates with a book, 'I'm scared now.'

'That you should be,' said Fiona with a smirk.

'I was joking.'

'You were not.'

'Were too.'

'Were not.'

'Were too.'

'Were not.'

'Were too.'

'Were not.'

'Were too.'

'Quite enough chatter Mr.Black and Ms.Potter, another word out of you and it'll be dentention,' said Professor Slughorn.

Fiona and Sirius glared at each other.

'All your fault,' muttered Sirius,

'Was not.'

'Was too.'

'Was not.'

'Was too.'

'MR.BLACK AND MS.POTTER! Dentention, Saturday night at 7.00,' shouted Professor Slughorn.

**Back with LxJ**

Lily laughed as she saw Fiona and Sirius fighting, somethings never changed.

James felt his knees go weak as he heard Lily's laugh, it was so soft, beautiful and absolutely contagious, he couldn't help but snigger himself. He couldn't do it, he couldn't get over her, but now he had no chance of making her his, she was Sirius' girlfriend, how the hell had that happened? He needed to know, and he was determined to get answers, so he attempted to find out from Lily herself.

'So Lily, erm, how was your summer?' he asked.

Her eyes lit up, unnoticed by him, 'Oh it was okay really, nothing special, yours?' she asked.

"_Oh yeah, it was great Lily, I spent the whole summer trying to get over you resulting in a fight with my best mate, and oh yeah it didn't work because I am still head over heels in love with you but now I have absolutely no chance of ever getting my dream as you happen to be going out with my best mate, remind me to murder him please,"_ thought up James.

'Great,' he said instead.

'Oh really? What did you do?' asked Lily.

Thought of you… 

'Erm, bits and bobs really, the boys came to stay over for most of it, of course Sirius always stays there though,' he said.

"Yes! The conversation faced towards Sirius, excellent!" 

'He does? How come?' inquired Lily.

'Had a fall out with his family ages ago, he's been staying at my house for like two years now I think, didn't you know that? I mean isnt he your boyfriend?' asked James.

"Way to keep it subtle James" 

'Erm yeah, he is, but I didn't know that,' said Lily, going a tinge of red.

'Yeah, how did that happen anyway?' James asked.

'I don't know,' she said firmly. 'Can you pass me the silver knife please?'

"See what you did you big moron" 

'Here' he said passing her the knife.

She pursed her lips and didn't say anything; James had blown his chance to find out why she was going out with Sirius.

Why was she anyway? For years she had told James that the reasons he refused to go out with him was due to the fact that he was arrogant, conceited, big-headed, irresponsible, a bully etc. Wasn't Sirius exactly like him though? Or perhaps worse? Hadn't James made head boy? Didn't that prove that he was maybe a responsible person, Dumbledore thought so after all, other wise he wouldn't have made James head boy.

He would just have to get it out of Sirius, and hopefully he'd be calmed down enough not to hex him, nothing good came out when James was angry, except his secrets.

He would _not_ get angry.

Hopefully…

* * *

**There you go people, another chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I love you all!**

**By the way, it was my birthday yesterday, and I know it's pretty lame telling you this but how about some Birthday reviews?**

**Please?**

**R-E-V-I-E-W**


	4. Karma and Insecurities

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it except the plot and any characters you haven't seen in the original Harry Potter books. **

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for long, but I had exams and they were pretty stressful and then obviously I had to have the 'End of Exams' party which lasted for three days, so I was pretty tired.**

**So hopefully it was worth the wait. This chapter has a lot of truth to it and you may find it not so humorous. **

**Have fun!**

**Chapter 4**

** Karma and Insecurities **

**Lily**

Two days.

Two _bloody_ days, since I have been 'going out' with Sirius Black, and yeah I must tell you that it is no trip to Spain, it is in fact a nightmare.

Okay so I might be exaggerating a little there, still, going out with him is not a walk in the park on a sunny day with the occasional breeze and delicious ice cream.

Firstly, shouts of 'WAKE UP MY LILY FLOWER' from the staircase of your dormitory wake you up.

Secondly, you have to handle the glares from the Sirius Black fan club.

Thirdly, you have to pretend you can actually stand him, which I don't, even though he has kind of grown on me.

Fourthly, you get the disapproving nods from professors who think I am way too good for him.

Fifthly, you have to handle the surprised looks you get from people when they hear I am going out with Sirius Black, after turning down his best friend, who is apparently much more nicer and good looking than him.

Not much luck from James either, too be honest he doesn't say anything to me, because unfortunately and here I blame my bad karma, I don't get put in pairs with him anymore.

Of course for the whole of last year when I protested I didn't want to work with him, I was forced to.

Now when I do, they wont put me with him, they put me with Remus, and yeah I like Remus, but I WANT JAMES!

Like I said,_ baaaaad _karma.

Seriously, I'm sure everyone who's in on this 'plan' is enjoying watching us, I mean yeah I play along when Sirius calls me Lily Flower, but I do glare at him other wise, I'm sure I saw Fiona and Remus sniggering while me and Sirius worked together in DADA.

So right now I am currently lying in bed with my eyes open, not that it would matter even if I were naked in here, because no one else bloody lives in here!

Seriously, I had no idea I would miss my roommates/best mates so much at this time, who the fuck am I meant to talk to?

To be honest I wouldn't have spoken to either one of my delusional mates who find this situation very funny… evil gets.

I need to speak to Remus (yes! I know that's kind of weird, but my mates have left me in my time of need).

I wonder if he'll actually mind if I go see him right now… he probably will, but I'll go anyway.

Two minutes later 

Okay, I have worn my slippers and dressing gown, now if only I can make it to the Gryffindor tower without getting caught, which would be great.

I crept into the common room, which was terrifyingly quiet except for the slight crackle of the fire.

Hmm… I wonder what James is doing now, oh silly me, probably sleeping. But I wonder what position he sleeps in……… I bet he looks cute when he's asleep.

I REALLY WANT TO SEE HIM RIGHT NOW!

No, focus Evans, you are going to see Remus-

'Where you goin' Evans?' interrupted a sleepy voice.

Uh bloody oh.

Trust me to find myself in a situation where I'm in my dressing gown with fluffy bunny slippers, trying to sneak out of the common room, and get confronted by the person who's haunting my dreams.

Bad karma.

'Sneaking off to see Padfoot?' he asked.

I never understand these silly nicknames, maybe once I start seeing James, he'll tell me.

Which one was Padfoot now? Oh yeah! Sirius!

Wait, why would he think I'm going to see _Sirius_?

_**Because you silly girl, you're 'going out' with him, now answer James, he's giving you strange looks.**_

Sorry.

Oh yeah, he _is_ giving me strange looks, it's weird that he still looks so gorgeous. He's just one of those guys you know, who manages to look fit no matter what-

'Hel-lo? Lily? You there?' asked James waving his hand in front of my face. AARGH!! When did he get so close to me? WHAT IF MY BREATH SMELLS?

_**ANSWER HIM YOU SILLY GIRL!**_

Oh yeah, sorry.

'Oh yeah, sorry, I was just talking to the voices in my head,' I said.

…

…

Oh poopie.

'You were talking to the voices in your head? Wow… usually people don't admit things like that,' he said grinning that gorgeous grin of his.

'I mean, I wasn't- I was just erm… admiring the- fireplace! Yeah! That's what I was doing, that fireplace is _brilliant_, have you seen the way it crackles? Like pop, and _bam_! Very interesting indeed Potter, have you ever just stood there and taken a moment to admire the little things in life? The crackle of a fire, the colour of the sky, the chirping of the birds, the dirt under your nails, it's all very fascinating stuff,' I said.

I never think before I say anything do I? And when I do I end up forgetting to answer the person.

I have a very deluded brain indeed.

James is giving me strange looks again.

'Uh, right, that makes sense,' he said, then he scratched his head and added, 'I think.'

The nerve of that boy.

'Hmph! Of course it makes sense, why wouldn't it?' I said.

'Well-' he started.

'It was a rhetorical question!' I exclaimed.

'What's a rhetorical question?' he asked.

Oh bloody hell.

'Ugh, it's a question-' I started off.

'That was a rhetorical question!' said James, rudely interrupting me.

He grinned, 'I was just joking Evans, keep your hair on, anyway why may I ask are you in your dressing gown with fluffy bunny slippers which are very cute by the way, trying to sneak out of the common room?' he asked.

Oh I was hoping he wouldn't notice that.

Bugger.

'Erm… I told you! I was admiring the fireplace!' I made up.

Damn I'm good at telling lies.

_**Hah!**_

You shut your mouth!

'So you're in the middle of the common room at one in the morning, when almost all of Hogwarts is bloody sleeping, to admire the fireplace? Don't you have one in your room?' he asked.

Oh bugger.

_**Hah! Oh yeah Evans, you're so good at telling lies!**_

I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

'Erm… yeah?' I answered uneasily.

'Are you sure you weren't just sneaking off to see Padfoot?' he teased.

No, I was going to see Remus, so hah!

Oh crap, I think I said that out loud.

'Whoa! Wait a minute Evans, don't tell me you're two-timing Padfoot, because seriously he will be crushed-' he said.

'No of course I'm not you buffoon!' I said.

How dare he think I'm cheating on Pad-Sirius??

'Well then why the hell are you going to see _Remus_ of all people at this time?' he demanded.

Because I can't stop thinking about you and I have a really bad feeling that going out with Sirius to make you jealous is not working.

Don't worry; I didn't say it out loud this time.

'_Because_ Potter, he is my friend! Are you saying I'm not allowed to go see my _friends _whenever I want?' I said.

'Of course you are-' he started.

'Well exactly! So if you don't mind, I'm off to seek help from my _friend_, you see unlike you I don't cheat on people, out of my way Potter,' I snarled, and pushed him out of my way.

Outside the Head's tower 

Oh just perfect Evans, he already hates you, make him hate you even more by insulting him.

Oh man my life sucks.

The sooner I get to Remus now the sooner I'll feel better, I mean he's Remus, he'll know what to do, right?

**In the boys dormitory**

'Wrong Lily! Why does everyone always come to me with their problems, what am I some agony aunt or something?' said a very frustrated Remus.

He wasn't too pleased when I just sneaked into his dormitory at half one and dragged the duvet off him, when he was only in his boxers.

'I'm sorry Remi,' I said sitting down on his bed, he was lying down on it with his duvet protectively covering him till his chin. 'I just needed to talk to someone, I couldn't sleep, and trust me this plan is so not working!'

'Well its only been two days! Give it time!' he said.

'But it should be working by now, it hasn't even started, and yet I still seem to manage to embarrass myself and look like queen bitch at the same time in front of James,' I said.

He looked at me questioningly, I told him about my encounter with James in the head's common room.

And to my not so very great surprise, Remus burst out laughing!

'Admiring the fireplace?' he choked between sniggers.

'SHUT UP MOONY!' shouted Sirius from his bed.

He lowered his voice down, 'Seriously Lily, admiring the_ fireplace_? I think it's safe to say that you are officially off you rocker.'

I glared at him, 'Gee thanks _Moony, _for your help, whatever would I do without you?' I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, 'Well for one you wouldn't have to make up stories about admiring the fireplace, anyway, why exactly did you come here in the middle of the night to meet me?' he said.

'I told you! Because I needed to talk to someone, and I couldn't go to Fiona or Anisha because they would find this situation very funny, as are you right now so maybe coming here was a waste of time…' I said.

'Bingo! Now if you don't mind, I would like to go back to sleep, off you go and if you bump into James don't say you were admiring the portraits or something, yeah?' he said.

The nerve of this boy, and to think I thought he would help.

Haha, 'to think I thought' that's a funny phrase!

To think I thought, to think I thought, _to think I thought_!

Anyhoo…

'Fine Remi, G'night' I said.

**Back in the Head's Tower**

'Admiring the fireplace again Evans?' asked Potter, I swear he just appears out of thin air.

'Potter,' I acknowledged. 'Why aren't you asleep yet?' I snapped.

'I could ask you the same thing,' he said.

Bugger.

'Well incase you didn't notice you moron, I was out, so unless people these days walk and sleep at the same time-' I started.

'Yeah they do, its called sleepwalking,' he pointed out.

Bugger.

'Oh shut up, you know I was out talking to Remus which is why I am not asleep yet,' I stated. 'What's your excuse eh?'

He shrugged, 'Couldn't sleep,' he said.

'Well why not? I'm sure boys love sleeping, I mean I know Sirius does because he goes skits when he gets woken up' I said.

'Oh yeah, you'd know wouldn't you, I mean _Sirius_ does it after all,' he snapped.

What the fuck?

'What you trying to say?' I asked.

'Nothing!' he snapped, again.

Confused here…

Why's he going all stressy?

……

…

Wait one bloody minute… is he… _jealous_?

Yes! Yes he is! It's working!

That's it Evans talk more about Sirius.

'Whatever, it's true though, Sirius is like that, he hates getting up, I mean he eats and he sleeps, how does he manage to look so fit?' I wondered aloud.

'Whatever Evans, just go to bed, I'm out of here,' he said and with that he turned around to head to his room, he stopped in his tracks before entering and said, 'Oh, by the way, we have head rounds tomorrow, thought I'd let you know.'

Ooooooh! The plan is working! It's great, _and_ I have rounds with him, it's going to be wicked!

Just me and him… _alone_.

**Next morning, 9.30 am, in the Great Hall**

'Ugh, my bum hurts,' announced Anisha as she entered the hall followed by Fiona, they took seats next to me and I smiled.

It hadn't been just us three for a while now; we always had at least one marauder around.

'Too much information Nish,' I said grinning.

Fiona giggled, 'Has the owl post come yet?' she asked.

'Nope, you expecting something?' I said.

'Mum said she's send me some home made fudge, apparently I'm under fed and may be close to anorexia,' she said.

I smirked and tapped her belly, 'She obviously hasn't seen you lately,' I joked.

Fiona fake gasped, 'How dare you woman? Anyway how are things going with the plan? Any signs Jamesie poo is jealous yet?' she asked.

I nodded and told them about what had happened last night, 'Lily you idiot! Why the hell did you go to Remus instead of _us_?' demanded Anisha.

'Because you know what you lot are like, you would have just laughed in my face,' I said.

'Well yeah, but it's not that we wouldn't have listened, well _I_ would have anyway,' said Anisha.

'I would have as well! Lily, don't worry about it, from what Remus has told me it's a bit obvious James still likes you, it's just that he is well… stubborn,' said Fiona.

'I just hope you're right, it's just I cant stop thinking about him and I just feel really guilty about going out with Sirius and seriously, Sirius is a pain in the butt, I don't see why people swoon over him so much,' I said.

'Well he's good looking, and he's funny, and he's okay once you get to know him,' said Fiona matter-of-factly.

'Do I sense a crush on him?' said Anisha raising her eyebrows suggestively.

'No way! I'm just saying he's not that bad, and he_ is _being really cool about all this Lily, so just stay okay with him yeah? I know how bad he wants you and James to be together,' said Fiona.

'It's just my luck though, when James stops liking me, I start liking him,' I said.

'Ah don't fret too much dahling, you'll live, and hopefully you and James will be together by this year,' said Anisha.

'Speaking of Marauders, where are they?' asked Fiona.

I pointed towards the end of the table where the four boys were sitting; they all seemed to be having a laugh as Sirius was demonstrating something.

'It's weird not having them around,' said Fiona. 'I'm so used to having at least one Marauder around us at all times.'

'True, but don't call them over here, it's been a while since it's been just us three girls,' said Anisha, and I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, loads of owls entered the hall, dropping letters to recipients; I was surprised when I saw two owls come my way, had I gotten a letter?

Mum or Dad never owled me except on special occasions, and it sure has hell couldn't be Petunia.

I raised my eyebrows in wonderment.

The owl dropped the letter near my cereal bowl; I picked it up and opened it.

It had no address on it or a name. It said:

_You give beauty a meaning. _

_Before I met you I never knew what it was like to look at someone and just smile for no reason…_

I smiled; I looked around to see who could have given it to me.

I looked at James; he was sitting with his head on the table, what was wrong with him? Then he lifted his head up and I noticed that he was laughing really hard.

Could it be him?

'Lily, who's the letter from?' asked Anisha as she helped herself to some of Fiona's fudge.

Should I tell my friends?

'I don't know,' I said. I handed her the letter, 'It had no name on it.'

She read it and looked up in delight, 'Who do you think it's from?' she said.

'What? I want to know!' demanded Fiona, Anisha showed her the letter.

'Oh wow, that's really sweet, who's it from?' asked Fiona after reading it.

'I don't know,' I replied. 'It has no name on it.'

'Do you think it could be from… James?' said Anisha lowering her voice.

'It's a possibility,' said Fiona.

I looked at the time, 'Guys! Lesson starts in ten minutes, come on,' I said desperate to change the topic. I wish I had never showed it them, because for some reason I felt that I had just showed them my diary, something very private.

We got up and headed down to Potions.

**In Potions **

I wonder who the note was from, it was so sweet.

I was sitting next to Sirius, the whole 'plan' still going and everything. Remus sat next to Anisha, I think he likes her, I always see him talking to her.

Note to self: Ask Remus if he likes Anisha.

'Okay class, pair up with you were with on Monday please, we will be working on how to make Felix Felicis, I'm sure I have mentioned it in your sixth year, however this year, you will be learning how to make it,' said Professor Slughorn.

I got up and went next to James, I felt so awkward, because for some unknown reason, I had this feeling James had sent me the note.

'Hey,' I said to him.

He grinned, 'Hello, you all right?' he asked.

I nodded, 'Ha, I thought you'd be in a mood after our encounter last night,' I said cheekily.

'Why would I be in a mood?' he asked.

'Well you kind of left with this look on your face as if you were annoyed by something,' I answered.

'Erm… no, I was just tired, it _was_ two o' clock you know' he said. 'I thought you would be in a mood after I said that you were two-timing Sirius.'

'Oh, well there's no harm in it, I guess it was kind of weird that I was going to see Remus in the middle of the night,' I said.

'Yeah it was, why did you go anyway?' he questioned.

'Just wanted to talk to him I guess, my girlfriends have been extremely hyper for my liking lately.'

'Anything to do with you going out with Sirius?'

'No, they're usually like that-'

'I meant the reason you went to see Remus.'

'Not really, that's the good thing with going out with Sirius, he's laid-back so we don't need to worry over anything if you get what I mean?'

'Sure, it's a care free relationship, you snog a little, have a laugh, that sort of stuff?'

'You could say that.'

'Lily, can I ask you something?'

'Yeah go on.'

'Why Sirius?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, just, why _Sirius_? Out of all the people, why him?'

'Well why not? What's wrong with him?'

'Nothing, come on, he's my _best mate_, just why _him_?'

'I don't know,' I said.

I'm having a proper conversation with James, and I have this great feeling that he's trying to hint that I should break up with Sirius.

We stayed silent after that, occasionally looking up at each other and nodding, or asking the random 'can you pass me the knife?' sort of thing.

How do you cut the bowtruckles?

Let's find out… I rummaged around in my bag for my book, my eyes still on James who seemed to be concentrating very hard on the potion.

I opened my book and turned to the page, and on it I found was:

And love isn't always on time… 

Oh.

My.

God.

Was it James?

I mean he is the closest to me, but I had my eye on him the whole time, how could he have put the note there?

Oh no, I really wanted it to be him.

Maybe it's just some practical joke from the Slytherins, how did it get there?

James musts have noticed the worried look on my face as he said, 'Lily, you okay? You've gone all red.'

I have?

Oh fuck.

'Erm… yeah I'm fine,' I said.

Maybe I should just confront him, just find out if he gave it me or not?

Maybe not…

**At lunch**

'You got another one in Potions? Maybe James put it there?' suggested Fiona.

'No it couldn't be him, unless he put it before class which I don't see how he could have done seeing as we left for Potions before him, and I had my eye on him the whole time during lesson as well,' I said.

'I think we have a secret admirer on our hands,' said Fiona.

'Or maybe it _is_ James and Lily just refuses to believe so because she is extremely insecure?' suggested Anisha.

WHAT THE HELL?  
_ME_? INSECURE?

Yeah probably…

Fiona tried to suppress a laugh, I leaned over and smacked her over the head, 'I am _not_ insecure!'

'Sorry Lily darling, I hate to break it to you but you most definitely are,' said Fiona.

'Why am I?' I demanded.

'Oh my god. Lily you _so_ are! I mean you have like _everything_! For starters you are absolutely gorgeous looking, I mean you walk into a room and all eyes turn on you. You're so smart, you come top in _every_ class. You eat like a pig and you still manage to look stunning, without doing any exercise. You're good at almost everything besides flying which you don't think matters anyway. So you know how you're insecure? You think you're ugly, and don't say you don't, because you _told_ me you think you are! You think you're stupid which would be the reason you study so much and actually _are_ smart. You refused to listen to us when for six bloody years we tried to convince you that one of the most popular guys in the school fancied you! You seriously do my head in so much sometimes with your lack of self-confidence, stop thinking life is so miserable because you haven't even seen _half_ of it yet! And you have no bloody idea what it's like to feel _real _pain!' said Anisha.

Whoa…

'Anisha calm down,' said Fiona, people were looking over at Anisha now who had stood up whilst talking to me.

'Whatever Fi, I'm out of here,' said Anisha, and without looking at me she walked out of the Great Hall without a word.

I stared at my half-empty plate; Anisha's words had pulled some kind of trigger in me.

Was I really that insecure?

And seriously what was up with her?

I could feel my neck burn up because people were staring at me, I got up and without one word to Fiona I turned to walk out of the hall, everyone watched.

I stopped for a moment and glanced back at the Gryffindor table, my eyes met James who was looking at me with concern, I nodded for a second, not sure what I was trying to represent and just left.

**Later on**

I sat there with my arms around my knees in bed, lessons had finished and I had skipped dinner I was glad to be back in my room away from everyone. Fiona, Remus and Sirius attempted to talk to me but I just blanked them, and I don't even know why. Anisha never turned up to any other lessons. I have no idea what's going on with her, I mean come on, if I'm insecure that's my problem, it's got nothing to do with her. Why is she getting so emotional about everything?

Even so, her words kind of made sense. I looked in the mirror and realised that I had never actually realised how pretty I am, and excuse my big headedness here, but I always felt like the ugly one out of all my friends. Anisha's words made me realise that I'm not so bad looking after all, and I cant believe how unconfident I am.

It's true, James had always liked me. I just refused to accept that anyone in the right mind would actually fall for me.

I spent a whole day weeping with self-pity, when I am actually quite a lucky person.

I just need to figure out some stuff. Number one on the list, why Anisha acted that way.

I heard a knock on the door, 'Lily, it's James. We need to set off for our head rounds, but if you're not feeling well I'll just do them on my own' said James.

I got up and answered the door, 'No that's okay, I'm coming,' I said.

**During Head Rounds**

'So how are you feeling?' asked James, we had just started to patrol, and had barely met anyone on the way. It was just he and I.

'Not so good, but I'll live,' I said.

He smiled warmly, 'That's good to know,' he said nodding. 'So if you don't mind me asking, what was all that about? With you and Anisha?'

'Erm no I don't actually, is it safe to consider you a friend?' I said, mentally crossing my fingers in hope that I wasn't pushing my luck.

'Of course,' he said.

'Well, Anisha thinks I'm insecure,' I said. 'She was saying how I take everything in life for granted and pretend life is so miserable when I haven't even seen half of it yet and that I haven't felt any real pain.'

'Harsh,' commented James.

'Not really. I mean in a way she's right, one bad thing happens and I feel like my whole world has turned upside down, when it hasn't. I mean there's people who have seen worse than me, much _much_ worse than me, seeing as I haven seen a lot yet and I'm pretty sure they handle it. And to be honest I'm a really self-pitying kind of person and I never realised that till now,' I said.

'Lily, so you have a fault in you, big deal. What matters is that you actually realised that in time, and now you can actually do something about it, right?' said James.

'Yeah, yeah, thanks James, that sort of helped,' I said appreciatively.

'Well people _do_ say I am quite the agony uncle,' joked James.

I laughed, talking to James was making me feel much better, and who knew a boy could be so easy to talk to?

'Anyway how's things going with you and Sirius?' asked James.

Oh let's not talk about him please!

'Erm… good,' I said.

Suddenly I didn't want to make James jealous, I just wanted to have a good conversation with him, something I don't thing I have ever done before.

We walked on, in silence.

'James, do you think Anisha was right? About me being insecure?' I asked him.

'Well, having known you for six years now, I would sadly have to agree with Anisha,' said James.

Not the reply I was looking for!

'But really Lily, you would only know that. Do _you_ think you are?' he said.

'Well maybe, I guess so,' I said.

Again we walked on in silence, awkward silence this time. I opened my mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

'Do you love him?' asked James out of the blue.

WHAT THE FUCK?

'Love who?' I asked my eyes widening.

'Padfoot, Sirius' he said.

Okay, okay… what to do?

If I say yes I probably will make James jealous but then he'll also think that I'm totally unavailable with all the being best friends crap and all.

'No, James come on, I have only gone out with him for what? Three days?' I said.

'That's a record,' muttered James.

'What is?' I asked him.

'Padfoot having a girlfriend for three days,' he said.

'Why?' I asked.

'Well Padfoot's never exactly had _girlfriends_,' explained James.

'Elaborate,' I said.

'Well, Padfoot always has a different girl each day you know? He never actually goes out with them, and even if he does it doesn't last for long, a day or two to the max. I guess you must be special,' said James.

You have no idea…

'Oh,' I said, the only thing I could think of saying.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you or anything,' said James.

I have a feeling James is trying to make me break up with Sirius.

I shook my head, 'No, you didn't,' I said. 'I was just thinking about your nicknames for each other actually. What are they again? Oh yeah, Moony for Remus… Padfoot for Sirius… Wormtail for Peter, and you're Prongs right? I just don't get them.'

'Aha, and you never will. Marauder secret I'm afraid,' said James grinning smugly.

I laughed, 'Exactly! What is with that? _Marauders_? Where did you come up with a weird name like that?' I asked.

'You can ask and ask, but I shall never say,' said James in a fake posh accent.

I giggled and shoved him lightly, 'James, do you believe in karma?' I asked.

_**Oh no, not that again.**_

Oh shut up.

'Karma? You mean that good things happen to good people, bad things happen to bad people sort of thing?' he said.

'Yeah, kind of,' I said.

'I do sort of yeah, but not _that_. More of a, what goes around comes around thing,' said James.

'That's interesting, explain,' I said.

'Well, eventually the bad that people have done backfires on them-' started James.

'Tell me about it,' I interrupted.

He grinned, 'Ha, had an encounter with that have you?' he asked.

'Not really, but you are right about the backfiring bit, lies always backfire on you, one way or the other, I just hate lying,' I said.

What a hypocrite I am indeed.

'Why so strongly though?' asked James.

'Well… it's just, you tell a lie and to explain the lie you probably tell another one and then you just tell more and more just for the sake of one lie, you end up telling loads of lies, and the worst bit is when someone actually finds out,' I explained.

James smiled, 'Never thought of it that way you know, but seriously, it _is_ horrible when someone finds out you've lied, they usually lose their trust in you and it just gets messed up,' he said.

'That ever happened to you?' I asked.

'Kind of, it wasn't big things I lied about, but they did lose trust in me when they found out, all I did was lie about where I was going to my parents, I always sneaked out, went drinking and such, I'm not proud of it, it was before our sixth year, in the summer holidays. Went out every night without my parents knowing, had some booze, it got really messed up when they found out. I got grounded for the rest of the summer, and they always watch out for me now,' he said.

'Wow, I knew you were the bad boy type but just didn't know how bad,' I commented.

'Oi! Why did you think I was the bad boy type?' he said.

'Weeeell, you prank people constantly, I know that you don't exactly give a crap about rules, and you date a _lot_ of girls,' I said. 'That usually comes underneath the 'bad boy type'.'

'Hmm… you're right about the first two, but I don't date a lot of girls,' he said.

Yeah right.

'Yeah right! You have a different girl in your arm like every other week,' I said.

'Yeah so what? I don't date them!' he said.

'How is that any better?' I asked.

'Well because I don't do anything with them, you know how long it's been since I have had a proper girlfriend?' he said.

I shrugged in response.

'Counting today would be… two years and five days,' he said.

WHAT THE HELL?

Really?

'Oh my god, really?' I asked raising my eyebrows. 'The great James Potter hasn't had a girl friend for _two_ _years_?'

'No,' he said. 'Why is that such a big deal?'

'Well because even people like Pettigrew and no offence to your friend here, have had girlfriends, you're _James Potter _it's kind of surprising you haven't,' I said.

'No its not, I may come across like a player, but that's more Padfoot's field,' he said, and then he clapped his hand to his mouth. 'Sorry, I totally forgot you're going out with him.'

'That's fine,' I said.

'Anyway like I was saying, I don't do that, just go out with people for the sake of it and then dump then when I'm over and done with, I might have done that before, but not anymore,' he said.

Oh. My. God.

He is so perfect!

'That's sweet,' I commented.

He smiled, 'You know how I do,' he said and pretended to dust his shoulder. I laughed, this is what I loved about him, he could be so serious one minute and he'd make me laugh the other.

He stared at me intently, 'What?' I asked. 'Something on my face?'

He shook his head, 'No, no,' he said. 'You're perfect.'

I stared back at him, he just called me perfect!

HE LIKES ME!!

'Erm… I mean your face… it's got nothing in it I mean on it,' he stammered.

That's okay James; I know what you really meant.

And I know what I have to do now.

**

* * *

That's it folks for now, I'll be updating pretty soon!**

**For now…**

**R-E-V-I-E-W…**

**Please?**


	5. Realisations and Jealousy

**A/N: ****Hi! Sorry for being so long, I was suffering from some writer's block. Also thanks to every single reviewer! I have 32 reviews and I'm well pleased. I'm hoping I get 40 reviews by this chapter, so please please make my wish come true!!**

_**Previously on Somebody Save Her:**_

_He shook his head, 'No, no,' he said. 'You're perfect.'_

_I stared back at him, he just called me perfect!_

_HE LIKES ME!!_

'_Erm… I mean your face… it's got nothing in it I mean on it,' he stammered._

_That's okay James; I know what you really meant._

_And I know what I have to do now._

**Chapter 5:**

**Lily:**

I had walked into the Gryffindor dormitory with two missions, mission one: clear things out with Nish, mission two: speak to Sirius.

I walked up the stairs to my friends' dormitory, but as I stepped to enter I heard voices.

'-and he likes her!' said a voice that unmistakably had to be Anisha's.

'Yeah but she does_ not_ like him!' stated Fiona.

I wondered who they were talking about so I entered the dormitory, 'Who doesn't like who?' I asked, announcing my presence.

The two girls looked up at me and immediately stopped talking, Anisha glared at me.

I hadn't even said anything yet, she got up, pushed past me and ran downstairs.

'What were you two talking about?' I asked Fiona as I went and made myself comfortable on her bed.

'Nothing in particular,' she said shrugging.

'Really? It sounded pretty intense,' I said, I raised my eyebrows at her. 'Fine, don't tell me then, I came up here to sort things out with Anisha but I guess that wont be happening and I seriously have no idea what I've done.'

I looked at her questioningly, hoping she might give me a hint but her face stayed expressionless and was screwed up in an almost strained way as if she was on purpose trying not to give away anything.

She caught me staring at her and immediately stopped, she looked on the floor and mumbled, 'Be right back, need the loo.'

I sat there in silence staring around at my old dorm, Fiona was taking awfully long and I needed to talk to her, it was near to midnight, and there was no one else in the dorm which was kind of giving me the creeps. I got up and knocked on the door to the bathroom, 'Fiona? Get out already,' I said.

'Wont be a minute,' she called, and with that she got out of the bathroom, fully dressed and looked ready to go to bed. 'I'm off to bed now, cheerio, ta ta, and all that,' she said and headed towards her bed. It couldn't be more clear that she was trying to avoid a conversation with me, well if she didn't want to talk this bad I would just leave, I know when I'm not wanted.

This is just fucking fantabulous, my best friends seem to be ignoring me, Fiona I can understand why. She never has been the type who knew how to handle situations, and always has been known to run away when things got difficult, but that was just her. And the funny thing was I didn't even want to talk to her about what was going on with me and Anisha.

But Anisha? I have no idea what has gotten into her, one minute we're fine and suddenly she explodes and now she's ignoring me! Can I please know what the fuck I have supposedly done?

Oh I'll have to worry about that later, I still need to speak to Sirius.

**In the Boy's Dormitory:**

I knocked on the door, I could hear muffled responses and someone saying 'Who the fuck is it now?' which unmistakably had to be Frank Longbottom, according to many people he got very cranky when woken up.

I heard some shuffling around and some footsteps headed towards the door, a minute later the door was opened with Remus standing with his eyes half closed and not wearing a shirt. As if he had suddenly realised who it was, he jumped and shouted 'LILY!' and quickly threw on what looked like a tea towel to cover up his torso.

'Too late Remmy, I've already seen the goods,' I said smirking, pleased to see he had turned totally red. He pulled a tongue at me and threw a pillow at my head, seriously where were these things coming from?

'Do you need to talk again or something Lils, because I told you I am not-' he started but I cut across him saying, 'I need to speak to Sirius.'

'Oh,' he said stifling a yawn. 'Sirius! Your _girlfriend_ is here,' he called, smirking at me as he said it.

A groan came out of Sirius in response, 'You should take that as a "come in and be acquainted oh fair one"' said Remus.

I shoved him lightly… I think. Okay maybe not so lightly because he kind of fell over, I burst out laughing. 'Haha! You got pushed by a girl!' I said.

'Hey! I'm sleepy alright?!' he said trying to cover up his embarrassment as he lay on the floor with his boxers on, bright red I might add. I continued laughing, 'Just go see Sirius will ya?' he added nodding in Sirius's direction.

'STOP ALL THE RACKET!!' shouted Longbottom… I think "cranky" might be an understatement.

I took my wand out and thought _Silencio _and pointed it on Frank's bed, so that he wouldn't hear anything around it.

I walked towards Sirius, who was seemingly oblivious to what was going around him, I laughed inwardly, how he could sleep through all that 'racket' was beyond my imagination.

I gently nudged him… okay, okay, so it wasn't that gentle. But hey, he woke up!

'W-what?' he said as he abruptly got up and looked around, he noticed me after ten seconds and said, 'Lily? Hold on, am I dreaming?' he pinched himself and let out a tiny cry of pain. 'So I'm not dreaming,' he said.

I shook my head, 'Nope, you're not dreaming, this is very much real,' I said.

'Hold on, why are you here in my dormitory at about twelve o' clock at night?' he demanded still sitting up in bed, 'And aren't you meant to be all the way in the Head's tower? I'm confused, are you sure I'm not dreaming? Because I have heard some people can feel pain in their dreams as well-'

'Sirius! _No_ you are _not_ dreaming! The reason I am here in your dorm at twelve at night is because I need to talk to you about something very important,' I explained.

There was sudden silence except the rhythmic breathing of Frank, I realised that Peter and Remus were probably listening to our conversation, because Peter wasn't snoring anymore.

Sirius looked over to Remus who was sat abrupt in his bed as well, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was listening in to their conversation. Remus shrugged, 'Don't look at me, she was in here last night as well, because she had to talk about something _"very important",_' he said.

'Oh! I thought that was a dream!' exclaimed Sirius, and I couldn't help but giggle.

Sirius looked at me, 'Well?' he said.

'Well what?' I said.

'Well? Why are you here then? What's so important that it cant wait?' he said.

'Oh _that_! Well…,' I said and explained to the three boys what had happened at patrols.

They sat there expressionless, with no reaction whatsoever about what I had just told them.

Remus was the first one to speak up and I have never wanted to hit someone so much in my entire life, with the exception of James of course but he doesn't really count.

'So…?' he asked.

I glared at him, and (YES! SHOCK AND HORROR!) Sirius seemed to be in deep thought, for the first time ever, Sirius was understanding something more than Remus. Now where's a camera when you need one?

'Well what do you want to do Lils?' he asked.

'That's the thing, I have no idea,' I said.

'Well why don't you ask Fiona and Anisha?' suggested Remus.

My heart sank, trust me Remus I wish it was that easy.

I told him about what had happened at lunch, '…And now she's just ignoring me and Fiona's avoiding trying to have a conversation.'

It was Remus' turn to go in deep thought, but for some unknown reason he looked really disturbed and somewhat guilty.

Peter who wasn't joining in the conversation anyway had fallen asleep now as you could tell by his snores.

Sirius who didn't notice Peter carried on thinking, and after what seemed like an hour but was actually two minutes he said, 'We can't call it off.'

Dumbstruck I said, 'Call what off?'

'This whole make James jealous thing,' he said.

'Sirius did you not understand-' I started.

'I understood perfectly well what you were saying Lils, but we started this knowing the consequences right? We wont kiss or snog, but we need to show him we're still dating,' he said.

I opened my mouth to protest but he said, 'Listen, if he likes you then he'll come talk to me about to.'

'How do you know that Sirius?' I demanded. 'He wont talk to you about liking me because he thinks _you_ like me!'

'You were so sure he liked you right? Well if he does then he'll do something about it,' said Sirius.

Somehow Sirius was making sense, but the whole reason we started this was to make him jealous, and it hadn't worked yet, would James finally come clean with Sirius after tonight? Or would I still be Sirius's "girlfriend"?

'Lily trust me, he's crazy about you, but at the end of the day he's a guy and well… guys do stupid things. He thinks that pretending to not like you will stop him not liking you, just take it from someone who has experience in that field,' he said.

I raised my eyebrows at him, 'I meant being a guy!' he said.

I smirked and looked over at Remus, who was staring at his nails, now oblivious to what we were talking about or maybe just pretending to be…

Did he know something we don't?

We as in me and Sirius, who I might add was also looking at Remus with his brows furrowed.

I nudged Sirius and nodded in Remus' direction, 'What's up with him?' I whispered.

Remus had heard and he looked up, 'Nothing, just erm… tired that's all. You better go now Lils, it's getting proper late and you don't want to get done,' he said.

Sirius looked at him as if he was sending him a message telepathically, Remus shook his head at him and said to me, 'G'night Lils.'

I nodded and gave him and Sirius a quick peck on the cheek before leaving, Remus turned pale for some reason and I noticed that he was sweating as well. 'Are you sure you're all right Remus, you look really pale,' I said.

He nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek, it lasted for about three seconds because he left his lips on my cheek for long.

I smiled falsely and dashed out of their dorm, I shut the door behind me and leant against it. It was just one of those times when I was getting the feeling everyone knew something except me…

**Narrator:**

Sirius stared at Remus, it all seemed to be making sense now.

'_Well, I reckon it has to be someone James trusts so that he's even more jealous, possibly one of his friends,' said Anisha._

'_Not me, uh, I don't want to,' Remus had said nervously._

'_You like my new look?' asked Lily as she entered the boy's dormitory._

'_You look stunning,' said Remus appreciatively._

'_Moony old boy, Sirius has come up with a new fool proof plan to get me and Lily together,' announced James cheerfully._

_Remus however did not look so cheerful, he merely shook his head and mumbled something about 'better things to do.'_

_**Whatever! I am getting around to setting you up with Anisha; it's just well I don't know. Are you still keen on her? – F**_

_I don't really know. Anyway, back to Lily and James. But this time let me do the matchmaking okay? – M_

Remus noticed Sirius staring at him and so he quickly pretended that he was doing something with his fingers. But Sirius wasn't going to let it go that easy, he had finally figured it out.

_Ten minutes ago:_

_Lily swooped down and pecked Remus on the cheek, he stayed stunned for a second as he grazed his fingers to where her lips had touched him. Then he got up a little and gave her a long, soft kiss on the cheek._

Sirius got up and walked over to Remus' bed. 'You like her don't you?' asked Sirius knowingly. Remus looked up pretending to be shocked to be asked such a question, but failed miserably as his expression quickly changed to realisation. 'You've always liked her haven't you?' asked Sirius.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' replied Remus.

'You and I both know what I'm talking about, and you and I both know it's true,' said Sirius.

Remus stayed silent and continued staring at his fingers.

'I asked you the same question a year ago Moony, and you said that you like Anisha,' asked Sirius.

Remus again stayed silent, 'Stop this act Moony, it's not working anymore, I knew I was right last year but I let it go, but this time I'm sure, and you're going to tell me why,' said Sirius.

Remus looked uncertain for a minute but then looked up and sighed, 'Why what?' he asked.

'_Why _you refuse to tell us you like her, why you've been hiding it, how long you've liked her, basically tell me the whole truth,' said Sirius.

Remus sighed again and put his head in his hands, 'Fine, yes, I do like her,' he said.

'So why didn't you just tell us?' asked Sirius sitting down next to him.

'Why do you _think_? Padfoot you can be really stupid sometimes, James has liked her since _first year_ and he's _always_ liked her,' said Remus.

'Moony, she _hated_ him, she would have gone out with you in an instant,' said Sirius,

'Yeah well…' said Remus.

'Since when?' asked Sirius.

'Third year, when we had to work on our DADA projects together,' replied Remus.

Sirius nodded, 'Why have you been hiding this?' he asked.

'Padfoot… James has liked her forever, he'd be crushed,' said Remus.

'Yeah but he'd understand, Moony this is third year all over again, you're lying to us, just like you lied then, when are you going to understand that we're your friends?' said Sirius.

Remus didn't say anything, 'You need to trust us, I can see why you didn't tell James, or Peter for that matter, but you even hid it from me?' said Sirius.

Remus looked up, 'You don't think I wanted to tell you? All those times I was staring at her you'd eye me suspiciously, I'd always talk to her, and she has always been one of my best friends, how could I tell you? I decided I wouldn't tell anyone, _I_ even refused to believe I like her, but I couldn't help it and I do. Noone knows…' he said.

Sirius nodded again, lost for words, 'Padfoot, let's keep it that way okay? James doesn't need to know, it's just a silly crush, it'll go away,' said Remus.

'_Silly crush_? Moony you and I both know this isn't a crush, noone has a _crush _for three years, even Prongs knows that,' said Sirius.

'Well what am I meant to do, go up to James and say "hey, you know that girl you've been in love with since fifth year? Well guess what, I'm in love with her as well, and I could have gone out with her if I wanted but I never did because you saw her first and now I'm trying to fix you two together and pretending that I like Anisha!"' said Remus.

'Well that clears a few things up, fine, we wont tell Prongs. Hold on… is that why… Moony, there's something else you're not telling me,' said Sirius raising his eyebrows.

'Moony!' said Sirius.

Remus sighed, 'Fine, this morning Anisha came up to me…'

_**Flashback**_

_Remus sat in the common room, it was mostly empty as people were at breakfast, except for a couple of second years who were gossiping in the corner. Anisha walked in the portrait door and placed herself next to Remus who was in deep thought, he smiled._

'_Hey, missed you at breakfast, what are you doing here?' asked Anisha._

'_Wasn't hungry,' said Remus._

_Anisha laughed, 'I always find that hard to believe,' she said._

'_Find what hard to believe?' asked Remus._

'_Well, having eaten most meals with Sirius and James, and Remus I'm sure you've seen his appetite, well… it's just hard to believe that you're not hungry, I thought every boy would be,' she said._

_Remus laughed, 'What are you doing here?' he asked her. 'Where's Lily and Fiona?'_

'_They're still having breakfast with Sirius and Peter, I noticed you weren't there so I thought I'd come by and see you, maybe we could head off to Herbology together?' she said._

_Remus looked uncertain and felt awkward but nodded anyways, 'Sure, have you finished our assignment?' he asked._

'_Haha yeah, but I probably haven't even done it right,' she said._

'_Same here, it was hard wasn't it?' said Remus._

'_Yeah, but I just got Lily to help me,' she said smiling._

_Remus nodded, was it just him or was it getting really stuffy in here? He needed to get out of here, to get some air. He got up, 'Where you going?' she asked him._

'_Oh, just for a walk,' he said, great now she'll want to come with him._

'_I'll come with, it's too hot in here anyway,' she said and got up as well._

_Remus sighed inwardly, this is exactly what he didn't want, now she would walk with him making it even more awkward then it already was. But it was his fault, he was leading her on, he had let her believe that he liked her._

_They walked in silence near the lake, Remus tried to make conversation to be polite, but he would have liked nothing better then to walk on his own, which always cleared his mind giving him a few minutes of peace where he could forget about __**her.**_

'_Is everything all right?' asked Anisha._

_Nope, nothing was all right anymore…_

_Remus nodded, 'Yeah, yeah, everything's fine, why?' he said._

'_Well you're really quiet,' she said in a concerned voice._

_This was killing him, she didn't deserve this, she was a nice, pretty girl, but she wasn't Lily, she wasn't the one he wanted to be with._

_Remus turned to look at her, she was drawing really close to him, he could feel her breath on him now, she was going to kiss him, and after a minute her soft lips touched his but instead of embracing the kiss he pulled away and said in a shaky voice, 'I'm sorry Anisha, I cant do this.'_

_She looked hurt and she came closer to him touching his face, 'Why? I thought you liked me.'_

'_What made you think that?' he said, even though he really knew the answer._

'_Fiona, and Sirius, they told me that you liked me,' she said quietly._

'_You don't want me, trust me,' he said._

'_But I do, don't you like me?' she said._

'_Anisha don't make me do this,' he said._

'_Do what? Remus I'm not understanding you, why did Fiona and Sirius say you like me, are you saying you don't?' she asked._

_Remus sighed, he had to do this, he had to get it off his chest, he couldn't lead Anisha on anymore, 'I don't like you,' he whispered looking down._

'_W-what?' she stammered._

'_I don't like you, I… never have,' he explained._

_She stayed quiet, staring at him, he refused to look at her, and he was going to tell her._

'_I- I… like someone else,' said Remus._

'_Who?' she asked, trying to catch his eye, or looking for any hint that he might be joking, that he might just grab her and kiss her there and then._

'_Lily,' he said finally, 'I like Lily, I just said I liked you so that noone would think I liked her, the truth is I don't see you more than a friend and I-I'm sorry.'_

_And with finally getting it off his chest he quickly kissed her on the cheek and walked off to Herbology, leaving her standing frozen, wishing this hadn't really happened._

**Hear me out  
Listen up  
This time you gotta listen to me - yeah  
Look at me straight  
Just hear me out  
Don't make me wait  
I'm not myself  
I can't take this  
Love's on the line  
Is that your final answer? (Hear Me Out by Frou Frou)**

_**End Flashback**_

'- And I just left her there, and I think that's why she's not speaking to Lily, and Fiona probably knows as well,' finished Remus.

'Wow,' said Sirius.

Remus nodded, 'I felt so bad, like I just spoilt their friendship over something that's never even going to happen.'

Sirius sighed, 'I wish I could tell you that don't worry, she'll come around, but the truth is she wont, she likes James now, you lost your chance,' he said.

Remus shook his head, 'I never had a chance, she never was mine, she was James' and always will be, and I was ready to live with that, I just wish I didn't like her so fucking much,' he said, Sirius looked a bit shocked, as Remus had just sworn, it was something he never did.

'All I _can_ say is, don't get caught up in something that's not going to happen, just move on to the next best thing,' said Sirius, he was trying to give him words of comfort, but he knew that advice such as "move on, forget about her" never really worked.

'I can't, I can't forget her, I want to so bad, but I really can't,' said Remus.

'You're a good guy Moony,' said Sirius patting his back, 'And a good friend, you'll move along, maybe not right now, but you will, trust me.'

Remus smiled, 'Thanks,' he said.

_Let's just hope you're right Padfoot…_

**Next morning:**

Lily got up to find another note taped to her mirror in the bathroom, it said:

**Your smile**

**Your look**

**Your laugh**

**Your hair**

**Your scent**

**Your clothes**

**Your sarcasm**

_**I love it all…**_

Who was this person that kept giving her notes, Lily was almost certain it was James this time, who else could have put a note in her bathroom, after all he was the only other person in this tower.

Lily got dressed and decided to wait for James before heading for breakfast, so she sat and waited in the common room, after ten minutes James came out fully dressed and looking exceptionally handsome thought Lily, she would have liked nothing better than to run up to him and hug his fit body, but she remembered her conversation with Sirius, and decided against it.

Lily smiled at him, 'Hey James! I thought we could go down to breakfast together?' she said.

He grinned at her and nodded, 'Yeah that'd be great,' he said.

They set off the portrait and started walking at a steady speed, 'Everything sorted out with Anisha?' asked James, 'You did go and talk to her after patrols right?'

'Well I went to see her, but it was pointless because the minute she saw me she walked out of the dormitory,' explained Lily.

'Well, that sucks,' commented James. 'What took you so long then?'

'Oh… I… uh, was talking to Sirius,' she said, she absolutely hated bringing Sirius up, she had no wish whatsoever to make James feel jealous at the moment, but she felt she had to, that had been the plan.

James tried not to look angry with this and nodded, 'I bet Sirius wasn't too happy about being woken up,' he joked.

'Frank was much worse! Cranky? That wasn't even half of what he was!' exclaimed Lily. James laughed at this making Lily feel pleased as she had made him laugh.

They walked all the way to the Great Hall talking about random stuff, and both entered the Hall feeling elated.

Fiona and Anisha were sitting further away from the Marauders this morning, something they didn't do often. Anisha looked really upset and Fiona just looked worried, she smiled at Lily when she saw her, but gave her a look that said, don't sit here today, _please_.

Lily nodded and sat next to Sirius, giving him and Remus a peck on the cheek, Remus again turned red at this and merely mumbled a 'hi' at her, he wished she wouldn't kiss him every morning.

Sirius on the other hand made a big show of Lily coming, and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, leaving James and Remus to feel like punching Sirius in the jaw.

The sit through breakfast was unusual; Lily and James were talking animatedly, with Sirius in deep conversation with Remus and Peter talking to a fifth year boy about the new wizard chess.

Professor McGonagall called Lily and James up to the front with a note; their morning double Potions had been cancelled because Professor Slughorn had eaten too many crystallized pineapples and was in the hospital wing. Lily and James both felt disappointed, they worked together in Potions and actually looked forward to that lesson.

'So we're free all morning?' asked Sirius with a mischievous glint in his eye.

'Yep, what do you want to do?' said James, with a similar glint in his eye.

'Hogsmeade,' the boys muttered together grinning.

Lily raised her eyebrows, 'Hogsmeade? But there isn't even a trip though,' she said feeling confused.

James and Sirius exchanged grins, 'Boys, I think it's time we let dear Lily here into a Marauder secret…' said Sirius.

Remus got up and said, 'Meet us on the seventh floor _alone_.'

'Ooooooh, Remmy's in the mood today,' commented James grinning, Peter and Sirius sniggered.

Lily who still felt confused said, 'Fine, when?'

'Erm… fifteen minutes?' suggested Sirius, the boys nodded, fifteen minutes was all they needed.

'Okay, fifteen minutes, seventh floor, got it,' she said.

It was after the boys left and she was sat alone with her breakfast she realised that what they were going to do would probably be trouble, she sighed, oh well, got to be a little rebellious sometime.

She looked over at Fiona and Anisha, how long would this go on? She felt as if her best friends didn't like her anymore…

'Anisha you have to talk to Lily!' ordered Fiona, who was sneaking glances over at Lily, she was sitting alone at the moment and looked really upset, suddenly her expression turned into a smile and she got up and dashed out of the Great Hall.

'Anisha listen to me, you have to talk to her, it's horrible what you're doing to her and it's not even her fault!' exclaimed Fiona.

Anisha shook her head, 'You can go talk to her if you want, but I am _not_ going to,' she said stubbornly.

'But she hasn't even done anything, you have no reason to give her the silent treatment,' said Fiona.

Anisha sighed, 'I know, I know, I just cant help but feel angry at her, its just oh… never mind, I just wish I could well, _be _her, I mean she even has Remus chasing after her,' she said.

'That doesn't matter Nish, imagine if you were in Lily's position, we're meant to be her best friends, she must be really hurt,' said Fiona.

'Fine, I'll talk to her, but you have to come with me,' said Anisha, she put down her spoon and got her bag, 'Come on, we don't have lessons all morning, I'll talk to her now.'

**Ten minutes later, on the seventh floor:**

Lily paced around, waiting for the boys to show up, after two minutes they did, with parchment and a couple of other things in their hands, Peter however wasn't there, not that Lily was complaining.

The boys grinned cheekily at her, well Sirius and James did, Remus just smiled warmly. Lily's heart fluttered at the sight of James, she waved at the boys.

'Ah, Lily you're here, told you she'd come Prongs,' said Sirius.

'You thought I wasn't going to show?' inquired Lily.

'Well… yeah,' he said nodding.

Lily laughed, 'Well I was reconsidering it,' she said.

James smiled, 'Anyway, follow us, now you must keep totally quiet about this and Lily we are trusting you,' he said.

Lily nodded, curiosity surged through her, and she felt pleased that he trusted her as well; she just hoped this wouldn't get her into trouble.

**Ten minutes later:**

'This is amazing! I'm sure I've been here before though, when I really needed the loo once,' she exclaimed. They had brought her to the Room of requirement; at the moment it was the exact replica of the boy's dormitory, except cleaner.

Lily jumped on the bed, the boys stared at her in amusement, she blushed, and she had forgotten they were there for a moment.

'Well this is a side of Lily we haven't seen before,' said James. The boys nodded in agreement.

Lily grinned, and sat down on the bed, 'Well is this it? Why were you on about Hogsmeade then?' she asked.

'Show her,' said Sirius to Remus, Remus brought the piece of parchment and showed it to her.

'Oh wow, it's a… plain piece of parchment,' said Lily.

The boys gathered around her, 'That's not all that it is,' said James.

'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good,' said Sirius tapping his wand on the parchment as he said it. Suddenly the words 'The Marauders Map' appeared on it, and Lily gasped in surprise.

Sirius tapped it again with his wand and the following appeared word after word:

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map._

A map of Hogwarts appeared, including secret passageways and the location of everyone within the grounds.

Sirius tapped it again, making the map fade away but word after word sentences were revealed.

_Messr Prongs greets Miss Lily and might he add that she looks extra ravishing today._

_Messr Moony agrees with Messr Prongs and tells Miss Evans that she should wear green more often._

_Messr Padfoot laughs at Messrs Prongs and Moony's softness and says that Miss Evans does indeed look hot, he however prefers blondes._

_Messr Wormtail feels left out as he is detention and he can also not stop staring at Professor McGonagall's bosom._

Lily laughed, 'Oh my god! This is _amazing_! Where did you find it?' she asked.

'We didn't find it, we made it!' boasted Sirius, Lily looked shocked but the quickly recovered, 'This is fascinating magic,' she commented. 'Didn't know you had it in you, well Remus probably, but all of you? Even _Peter_?'

They nodded, 'Yeah, it took us a while but we did it,' said Remus.

'Wow, so this is how you always manage to know where everyone is?' she said still sounding a bit dazed.

'Yep,' they said.

'What's this got to do with Hogsmeade though?' she asked.

'Well, we're going to let you in another secret, and might I add that you should consider this a privilege,' said James cheekily, Lily laughed and slightly shoved him.

'Come on, get under here,' said Sirius, bringing out the invisibility cloak from James' bag.

'Wait why? What is it?' asked Lily.

'I'll show you,' said Remus, and he put the cloak around him and of course was invisible. Lily gave an audible gasp, 'An _invisibility cloak_?' she said, 'Where did you get one? Those are like really rare, and _very_ expensive!'

'It's a Potter heirloom, got it off my dad, who got it off his dad and so on,' explained James.

Lily shook her head, 'This is amazing, wow, I underestimated you lot,' she said.

'Well come on, get in here,' said Sirius. All four of them managed to get under the cloak and made their way out of the Room of Requirement, where they were going, Lily had no idea, there was a point when she had to climb some sort of ladder, and when she protested against that the boys levitated her up much to her agitation.

About ten minutes later, Lily found herself in some sort of cellar, she felt at this point there was too much mystery and yanked the cloak off her, 'Where the hell are we?' she demanded.

'Honeydukes cellar,' said Sirius grinning, Lily gasped, 'Oh my god!' she said loudly, and immediately the boys hushed her.

'We're not allowed to be here,' she said, quietly this time.

'You think?' said James sarcastically, 'Which is exactly why we are telling you to keep quiet.'

'H-how?' she said.

The Marauders (minus Peter) explained about the secret passageway and showed it to her on the map, 'We told you we'd get into Hogsmeade,' said Sirius.

Lily laughed in spite of herself, 'We could get into sooo much trouble if we got caught!' she said. 'Remus? _You_ come here as well? And you let _them_? You're a _prefect_!'

James laughed along with Sirius, 'Ah, we were wondering when you'd burst like that, to the same old Lily we know and love,' said James with a cheeky grin.

Lily's eyes widened, had James not realised what he had just said? By the expressions of Sirius and Remus you could tell they had, all of them had gone quiet except James who was still sniggering, he realised they were staring at him, as if something clicked in him, he immediately turned red.

'Erm… what I m-meant w-was t-that you k-know,' stammered James.

Lily giggled inside her head, fireworks exploded, she nodded and said, 'It's right James.' He nodded gratefully and looked guiltily at Sirius (who was supposedly "going out with Lily") who was watching all of this in amusement along with Remus who despite feeling angry, felt happy for them as well.

They got under the cloak and headed towards the Three broomsticks.

'Where is she?' asked Anisha, she was in the Head's tower with Fiona, the two girls were looking for Lily.

Fiona shrugged, 'I saw her leave breakfast on her own, she's not in the library, Gryffindor tower or the grounds, where could she be?' she said.

'She wasn't in any of the toilets either,' said Anisha.

'And have you noticed we haven't seen the Marauder's either?' said Fiona raising her eyebrows.

'Yeah but they're always up to something, we saw Pettigrew in detention,' said Anisha.

'This is weird, maybe Lily is with the Marauders? She was having breakfast with them,' said Fiona.

'Yeah, she seemed to be having a good time, I guess the plan's working then…' said Anisha.

'Nish, that's a good thing,' pointed out Fiona.

Anisha nodded, 'I know, I know,' she said.

'Anisha you have to stop this!' said Fiona.

Anisha looked startled, 'Stop what?' she said.

'This whole feeling jealous of Lily, she's your best friend!' said Fiona.

'I'm not feeling jealous!' stated Anisha furiously turning a mild shade of red.

Fiona raised her eyebrows, 'Don't lie to me Anisha, I'm getting sick of this, so Remus likes Lily, big deal, it is not Lily's fault one bit, frankly she doesn't even know Remus likes her!' she said.

'I know that! I just cant help it all right? She has two of the fittest boys in school liking her, no _loving_ her, and she's even pretending to go out with Sirius!' said Anisha.

'And that's her fault? You're forgetting that we were the ones who came up with that, and you're acting like a real jealous bitch right now. I know you like Remus, but this is no excuse, I'm out of here till you go back to being the normal Anisha,' said Fiona, and with that she walked out of the portrait doors leaving Anisha on her own in the Head's tower.

**In the Room of Requirement:**

'So, Lily flower, how does it feel to be a rebel?' asked James as he was packing his stuff in, Sirius was ordering some house elf to get them some food and Remus was scolding him telling him to be nice to Poppy (the house elf).

'Haha, rebellious,' she said matter-of-factly. 'I had fun.'

'That's good to hear,' said James nodding, 'Well, we have one more hour before Charms, what do you want to do? Sirius has ordered some food.'

'I noticed,' she said smiling, 'I don't really know, I was hoping I'd go talk to Fiona or Anisha, but they seem to be ignoring me lately.'

'Don't worry Lils,' he said. 'You always have us.'

Lily smiled, 'that's good to know,' she said.

'What to do you say we go for a walk?' suggested James. 'I mean, if Sirius doesn't mind…'

'Hey Sirius,' called Lily, 'I'm going for a _walk with James_,' she raised her eyebrows with every emphasis, he grinned triumphantly and gave her a thumbs up.

'Come on,' said Lily, and she took his hand and dragged him out of the door.

Things were starting to look up…

**Well that is the end of this chapter, I know Anisha is coming across as a bitch right now, but try to see it through her point of view, she's actually really nice. Every one feels jealous now and then right?**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, I love all reviews, but they're a bit pointless if they just say 'I loved it, update soon!', I need a little more info on my chapters, maybe tips on what to do, or suggestions, I'd really appreciate it **

**Thanks.**

**R-E-V-I-E-W**

**Please?**


	6. It's Always Been Love

**A/N: I cant believe it! I only got 4 reviews last chapter, I mean I have 21 people on my alert list and only 4 people reviewed, well thank you to them anyway but PLEASE PEOPLE review!!!**

**I want to know what you thought of Remus liking Lily so PLEASE give me feedback!**

**Thanks to **CaramelBoostTheFifthMarauderDrama Queen Girl** and **ilovejamesandlily** for reviewing.**

**Chapter 6.**

**It's Always Been Love.**

Remus walked along with his hands in his pockets, his shoulders crouched and his head staring at the floor, trying not to think. But it was too hard… there was no escape…

His fringe elegantly fell onto his eyes, he looked up, he was on the grounds near the lake and only a couple of people were there, they were girls and they gazed hopefully at him, he ignored them, he then spotted the tree where the Marauders so famously sat, many people didn't sit there anymore, it was as if some random rule had been made, 'the beech tree near the lake is for the Marauders only', Remus sighed as he made his way towards it, hands still in his pocket, he had never known what it was like to be in love with someone who you couldn't have. He had never wanted to either, yet even in third year, he _knew_ that he would never have Lily, but that sort of thing didn't exactly stop him from falling love. He had become everything he had never wanted to be, he had promised himself to stay away from love. That hadn't really worked.

He sat under the tree, leaning against it, he shut his eyes and tried again to clear his mind, to rid himself of any thought that made him feel blue, to feel any pain.

'Do this a lot?' spoke a sweet, familiar voice.

Remus opened his eyes and looked around, Lily had come and sat right next to him, he smiled at her in spite himself.

'How did you know I was here?' he asked.

She grinned, 'Ahh, that's a Lily secret,' she said and winked.

Remus laughed, 'Where did that come from?' he asked.

She grinned again, 'Well, whenever I asked you lot something you'd go it's a 'Marauder Secret', thought I'd try it out,' she said.

'So you saw the map did you?' he said.

She nodded, 'I came looking for you in your dormitory, noone was there and the map was lying on your bed, so I used it,' she said proudly. 'So… any reason why you're out here on your own when all your friends are currently in the kitchens stuffing there faces in?'

Remus smirked, 'Those three eat when they're bored,' he said shaking his head. 'Couldn't they wait? It's only like… two hours till dinner.'

Lily smiled, 'Boys will be boys,' she said knowingly, 'Well, some boys will be boys anyway.'

Lily looked at Remus to say something but he stared ahead onto the lake, as if observing it, she opened her mouth but closed it again, instead she lay against the large tree as well, her shoulders touching Remus's. They sat in silence for several long moments, Remus very aware of the fact that her shoulder was touching his.

_The worst way to miss someone is when they're right beside you and yet you know you cant have them_ thought Remus miserably.

'Have you ever liked someone, but know for sure that there's no way they'd like you back?' spoke up Remus.

Lily looked at him, a little taken aback, surprised to hear these things come out of Remus's mouth.

Lily shook her head, not knowing what else to say.

'Well what should you do?' he asked.

Lily stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about what to say. 'If you hold back your feelings because you're afraid to get hurt, you wind up getting hurt anyway,' she said thoughtfully.

Remus stared at her intently, he then nodded, her words had helped… kind of. He didn't want to talk about it anymore though, so he changed the subject.

'Made up with Anisha yet?' he asked.

'Yeah, that was the reason I came looking for you, she told me you and her had fallen out and that was why she was taking her 'anger out on me', and then she said sorry, but she wouldn't tell me why you fell out so I was hoping you would,' she said.

He had just landed himself into what he was trying to get away from, great move… not.

'It's nothing, just between me and Anisha really, so are you friends now?' he asked, hoping he'd get away with his answer.

She shrugged, 'I guess you could say that, but I keep feeling she's hiding something from me,' she said. 'Not just her either, Fiona as well, I came into their dorm this morning and they were speaking and as soon as I came in they stopped,' she looked at him and suddenly a tear fell from her eye.

Remus was startled and he quickly consoled her, 'What's wrong?' he asked.

She shook her head and wiped her tears away, 'I just feel like I'm losing my best friends and I don't even know why,' she sighed.

'Well, at least you have me,' he said. She smiled, 'Thanks Remus, I can always count on you,' she said and pulled him into a hug.

He hugged her back, even though he knew he really shouldn't, that later on he would feel even worse, but he hugged her, he hugged her tight, just to secretly let her know that he'd always be here for her, unaware that someone inside was watching them.

x---x

Remus made his way up the tower, Lily headed towards the library saying she needed to 'catch up on homework'. He entered the portrait and straight through to the common room to find himself face to face at a glaring Sirius.

Remus looked surprised but he smirked, 'What's wrong with you?' he asked.

'What's wrong with _me_?' hissed Sirius. 'What the fuck is wrong with _you_? I saw you outside with Evans, you were all over her.'

Remus looked confused for a moment but then realised what Sirius was saying and he glared at him, '_What_?' he said loudly.

'You heard me, I saw you outside by our tree, _hugging_ Evans,' said Sirius.

'Aaaand?' said Remus.

'You were hugging her!!!' said Sirius.

'So bloody what?' said Remus, now angry.

Sirius repeated it again, 'That's what friends do you idiot, she was upset and I comforted her, how _dare_ you accuse me of 'being all over her'?' said Remus frustrated, and then without a sound he leapt forward and sucker punched Sirius square in the jaw, so hard that Sirius fell on the floor. Remus looked satisfied and left, 'Totally uncalled for Moony,' yelled Sirius.

Just then the portrait swung open and entered a very furious James, without any warning James punched Sirius in the same place Remus just had, Sirius who had just managed to get up fell on the floor again clutching his cheek in pain.

'Why the fuck are you going out with _my_ girl?' demanded James.

Sirius got up and muttered quietly, 'About time.'

'You know how much I liked Lily, and YOU STILL WENT OUT WITH HER!' yelled James.

A fourth year in the corner with his books out apparently 'studying' snickered, watching the two seventh years in amusement. James looked around at him and glared, 'What are you staring at?' he hissed dangerously. The fourth year cowered and got up and left, turning his back every second to check if the angry Marauder wasn't chasing him.

James looked at Sirius who was rubbing his cheek and muttering, 'WELL?' asked James furiously.

James walked up closer to him, and poked him in the chest 'Why the hell are you going out with Lily you gay bastard, you know how long I've liked her!' he said.

Sirius pulled James's finger off of his chest, and then sighed, what was he meant to do?

Remus flashed before his eyes saying _The Truth Shall Set You Free_…

Sirius almost laughed, why was Remus in his conscience? _Anyway_ he had other things to worry about.

James glared at him, 'You're a traitor Sirius,' he said.

This phrase made Sirius gasp, and it wasn't the 'traitor' bit, it was the whole James using Sirius's actual name. Sirius felt this was crossing the line so he said, 'Prongs its not in my place to say, ask Lily.'

James looked confused, 'What the fuck? You're going out with her, and its not in your place to say why you are?' he said.

'Prongs, I think its time we had the talk,' said Sirius with a smirk.

'Pads, I already know what happens when we go through puberty,' said James seriously.

Sirius let out a bark of his laugh nervously, he led James up the dormitory to where Remus was.

Remus greeted Sirius with a glare, James noticed, 'What's he done to _you_ Moonikins?' he asked.

Remus rolled his eyes at the 'Moonikins' and shook his head, 'Nothing,' he said, but continued glaring at Sirius. Sirius laughed nervously at his two best friends who were giving him the evils. 'Now all of this just a big misunderstanding,' said Sirius. 'Tell him Moony,' he said to Remus, and then he went and hid behind him. '_He knows_' he added in a whisper to Remus.

Remus's expression changed, his eyes widened, 'Serious?' he said to Sirius.

Cue over-used pun, 'Yes, I am Sirius,' said Sirius, and started laughing at his own feeble joke.

'Well? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH LILY YOU TRAITOR?' shouted James, Sirius realised that James was actually pretty angry in a not-funny way now.

'Listen mate, just calm down so I can explain,' said Sirius.

'CALM DOWN? CALM THE FUCK DOWN WHEN YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH THE ONE GIRL I'VE LOVED?!' yelled James.

'WILL YOU JUST STOP YELLING SO I CAN FUCKING TELL YOU WHY I WAS GOING OUT WITH LILY,' shouted Sirius.

'WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP YELLING!' screamed Remus. The boys looked at him in surprise, Remus barely ever yelled. Remus looked satisfied and he sighed, 'Now, Padfoot you go sit on your bed, Prongs you sit on yours, and we'll discuss this _rationally_,' he said.

'Oh for god's sake Moony, there's nothing to discuss! _Sirius_ here broke my trust, he went out with LILY, MY Lily,' said James.

'First of all James, Padfoot did no such thing,' said Remus. 'Now if you shut up and let us explain-'

'Let_ us_ explain? Sorry Moony but this has nothing to do with you!' said James.

'Will you let him explain?' said Sirius from his bed.

'Will both of you SHUT UP!' said Remus.

They shut up, 'Good, now James one word out of you and I will seriously hex you, same goes for you Pads,' he said.

James folded his arms moodily but shut his mouth nonetheless.

Remus explained everything, from how Lily had realised she liked him and how they had come up with this plan to make him realise that he liked her. By the end of it James sat looking gob smacked, apparently very much surprised at what his friends had done.

Sirius had got up and was now standing next to Remus. 'Yeah, and I wasn't really going out with Lily, we were just pretending to!' he said proudly.

James grinned and got up as well, 'Aww, all that just for me?' he said.

Sirius nodded happily, and without a warning James punched him in the nose and muttered 'Dickhead'. He got his wand out, performed a spell and left.

Sirius rubbed his nose, 'WHY IS EVERYONE PUNCHING ME TODAY?' he shouted.

'Erm… Padfoot? Mate? Your hair's pink.'

'AAAAGGGHHH!!!'

x—x

James walked down the stairs and into the common room in a huff, those two weeks of practically dying was all for _pretending_?

As soon as he got he noticed the fourth year boy from before who was glaring at him, 'What?' asked James frustrated as the boy kept staring.

'My brother's in Ravenclaw and in sixth year, he's going to beat you up,' said the boy smirking.

Just then Peter entered the common room, 'Ah Petey old boy, bring out the Marauder book,' said James.

'Marauder book,' said Peter handing him the book.

'Hmm… what's his name?' James asked the boy.

'Tony Michaels,' answered the boy.

James skimmed down the Marauder book with his finger and finally stopped, 'Yep, Tony Michaels… Sixth Year Ravenclaw, gave him a wedgie in fifth year… turned his hair pink last week…' he said. He looked up and smirked at the boy, 'Ha! _Tony Michaels_ is going to beat me up? Oh I'm so scared,' he added sarcastically.

'Wormy schedule a duel with Tony Michaels from Ravenclaw at six pm tomorrow,' said James.

'There will be no duels tomorrow _Wormy_,' said Lily as she entered.

James smirked, 'Fine, make that day after tomorrow-'

'James! No duels!' said Lily.

'That's not up to you I'm afraid Evans,' said James coldly.

Lily was startled, since when did James go back to _Evans_? 'Yeah well I'm still Head Girl and you're Head Boy, _Potter_,' she said recovering.

'Fine,' said James. 'No duels,' he added to the fourth year: 'Tell Tony I was very sorry I couldn't beat him up.'

Peter sighed and went upstairs, leaving Lily and James alone, they glared at each other but then James slouched into the couch with his head in his hands.

'Lils, do you like me?' he asked her.

Lily was startled again, why was he asking her this?

'Erm, James I'm going out with Sirius,' she quickly made up.

James got up and Lily leered, 'Lily I know,' he said.

She gasped, 'You know what?' she whispered.

'Do you like me?' he asked.

She stayed still for a moment and then nodded slowly, 'Then why didn't you just tell me instead of making die inside for two weeks?' he said.

She didn't say anything, 'Do you have any idea how much it killed me to see you with Sirius?' he said, getting closer to her.

She shook her head, 'I got so jealous each time he hugged you, because for that one moment, he held my entire world,' said James softly.

She looked into his eyes, they were much too close, their chins were touching, 'I'm sorry James, I- uh, I thought you didn't like me anymore,' she said quietly.

'I don't think you realise how easy it is for you to make me smile Lils, I could have the worst day but if I see your smile it makes me feel better. How could I stop liking you Lils? When I have done since the first time I set eyes on you,' said James.

'I really like you James,' whispered Lily, almost talking in his mouth now because that's how close they were.

'I really like you too Lily,' said James, and his lips touched hers.

x—x

It had gone all around school about Sirius's little trick on James, the Sirius fan club had thought this was a very sweet thing to do for a friend, the James fan club was annoyed because now James was not single, and James had stood on the Gryffindor table at breakfast and shouted 'I'M GOING OUT WITH LILY EVANS!' at the top of his lungs much to everyone else's amusement. He had gotten a detention of 'Minnie' Professor McGonagall, and a slap of Lily herself (she'd kissed it better after though) but apparently it was worth it.

It seemed that the only person who was really genuinely not happy about this was Remus. Although, Remus being the good person he is, definitely tried to look happy, he patted James on the back and gave Lily a hug.

Even though Remus had expected this, who could stop him from feeling sad? Anisha had come up to him saying that she hoped they'd still be friends, and that just made him feel worse because he had let her believe that he liked her.

He had gotten into the habit of taking long walks by himself after lessons, usually staying quiet and barely ever talking to anyone. It was like he was walking around with this heavy weight in him, which had no way of being lessened. He found himself dreaming if he had never met Lily, maybe he wouldn't feel so down.

Love hurt.

_Bad._

'Moony! Moony! Remus!' called Sirius running up to walk beside Remus, who once again was out on his own.

Remus looked around at him and smiled a little, 'Oh hey Padfoot,' he said, he frowned and added, 'You called me Remus'.

'Well you weren't noticing when I called you Moony,' said Sirius.

Remus shrugged, 'Oh well,' he said and carried on walking.

Sirius ran again to catch up with him, 'Moony! Remus! Listen I need to talk to you,' he said.

Remus stopped, 'Talk,' he said.

'I'm worried about you, all of us are. Prongs and everyone are starting to notice that there's something wrong with you now,' said Sirius.

Remus shrugged again, 'So?' he said.

'Moony, don't kid with me. I know what's wrong with you, but mate you were fine with it for ages, why are you reacting now?' said Sirius.

Remus sighed, 'I honestly don't have a clue, I'll uh, try to be fine with it then, okay?' he said.

'No, not okay Moony. We want the old Moony back, the one who bossed us around, the one who went all Prefect-y on us,' said Sirius.

Remus laughed a little, 'Fine, so have you done your homework?' he said as they headed back to the castle.

Sirius laughed, 'I said Moony, not Mummy,' said Sirius putting an arm around Remus.

'Padfoot?'

'Yeah?'

'Get off me.'

'Sorry.'

'Padfoot?'

'Yeah?'

'Your hands on my arse now.'

'Oh bugger!'

'Padfoot?'

'Moony?'

'I love you.'

'AAAAGGGHHHH!!'

'Hehe.'

'You're evil.'

'No I'm Moony.'

'That's Remus.'

'Padfoot?'

'Yeah?'

'Shut up.'

'Yes, Mum.'

'That's Moony.'

'That's Remus.'

'This could go on forever.'

'Foreeeeevveeeer!!'

'Padfoot?'

'Yeah?'

'Stop singing, you're scaring the first years.'

'No, they just saw your face.'

'You're evil.'

'No, I'm Padfoot.'

'That's Sirius.'

'Serious?'

'SIRIUS!'

'Hehe.'

'Evil Moony.'

'Yep.'

'Ha!'

'What?'

'You admitted it.'

'Admitted what?'

'That you're evil.'

'So?'

'So…'

'Mhmm.'

'CARELESS WHIIISPEEEER!'

'Padfoot?'

'Yes Moonikins?'

'Stop singing.'

'Sorry Mum.'

'MOONY!'

'That's you!'

'I give up!'

'I win!'

'That's what _you _think.'

'Evil.'

'Oh well.'

x—x

**R – E – V – I – E – W**

**Please.**


	7. A Not So Sirius Day

**Chapter 7.**

**A Not So Sirius Day**

'Lily Lily Lily Lil-aaaayy… do do do do do do do… and do ya do ya do ya do ya do do do do,' sang Sirius as Lily and the Marauders walked down to Potions. Lily was hand in hand with James and was rolling her eyes at Sirius.

'Where did that come from?' she whispered to James.

'Let's just say, it involved a time machine, ten minutes in the year 2007 and two months detention with McGonagall,' said James.

Lily giggled; she could always count on hanging out with the Marauders for a laugh.

She looked around at Remus who was walking behind them with his hands in his pockets, she caught his eye and she grinned and pointed at Sirius, Remus gave her a look that said '_Don't ask' _and she giggled again, she had to admit being with James had made her so happy, and that _he_ made her so happy, she couldn't help but smile all the time.

There was only one flaw in Lily's oh so perfect life at the moment… her friends. Lily had been hanging out with James and his friends ever since she started going out with him, that she hadn't seen much of her own friends lately. Or more like they hadn't seen much of her, Lily had a feeling they were ignoring her, as if she'd done something totally wrong, she lay in bed for hours staring at the ceiling replaying what had happened in the past month, trying to recall if she'd done something wrong. She had a feeling it had something to do with Remus, she had indeed seen Anisha and Remus in deep conversation and Remus coming from it looking thoroughly troubled.

In lessons Anisha and Fiona worked together and they only said hi to her, totally forgetting that they were best friends, forgetting that they had promised to stick with each other no matter what.

And all in all Lily felt… stung. It was as if she had lost her best friends for no absolute reason, she wanted to go up to them and tell them all about James, about how they had gotten together, about how happy he made her, she wanted to blurt out everything she felt and talk about meaningless stuff for hours. But she couldn't, she couldn't do those things with James or even Remus, she needed her girls.

Again in Potions, Lily was paired up with James, Slughorn who had taken the news of them dating with a load of shock continued to pair them together.

After Potions, Lily headed towards the library, and no matter how much she liked James, she felt she could no way study with him around; he was too much of a distraction.

She sat in the library, doing her Transfiguration homework, she looked up from her work and noticed that Remus sitting not far from her, she wondered why he hadn't come over to her so she got up herself and went over to him.

'Hey Remmy!' she whispered as she snuggled herself next to him on the couch that was near the Potions books.

Remus looked up and half-smiled, 'Oh, hey Lils, didn't know you were in here,' he said quietly.

'Thought so, anyway what's up? Have you done McGonagall's homework yet? It's solid,' said Lily.

'Erm no, I was working on Potions right now,' said Remus not looking up.

Lily noticed that he seemed distant, coming to think of it; he had been doing for a while now. 'Remus, what's wrong?' she asked quietly.

'Nothing,' said Remus firmly.

Lily moved up a little away from Remus, something had just clicked in her mind.

'No. No, you're lying to me Remus,' she said.

Remus looked up startled, 'What are you on about Lily? Nothing's wrong, _really_,' he said.

'No. No. You've been uncomfortable around me for long now, and you and Anisha _fell out _… and then I saw you two talking a few days ago … and you didn't look too happy after it … and Anisha isn't properly speaking to me either. It doesn't make sense,' said Lily, more to herself than to Remus.

Lily stared at Remus, 'Please tell me what's up,' she said, tears welling in her eyes now, 'I'm losing my best friend,' she whispered. '_Please_.'

Remus looked as if he was about to say something, he had gone pale and looked as if he was going to be sick, 'I cant … ' he said at last, and with that he grabbed his books and got out of the library.

Lily stared after him in surprise; she wiped her tears away and hugged herself. She had no idea what was going on, but she _was_ going to get some answers.

**x---x**

'What the hell is going on?' hissed Lily as soon as she spotted Anisha sitting in the common room with Fiona; it was still lunch so it was empty.

Anisha looked up in surprise, 'W-what?' she said uncertainly, even Fiona looked startled.

'Don't _what_ me Anisha. I have had enough of you,' said Lily she turned around to Fiona, '_You_ as well,' she added.

'What? What have we done?' said Fiona.

'What have you done? What have _I_ done? Why are you treating me like this?' said Lily desperately.

'Treating you like what?' said Anisha.

'I'm your best friend!' said Lily.

'We know!' said Anisha.

'Then what the hell is going on?' demanded Lily.

'What do you mean?' said Fiona.

'You don't know? You don't even bloody know? You don't know that we haven't spoken properly for about two weeks now? That the most conversation we had is 'hi and bye'? You don't know that you two have been ignoring me like we haven't been best friends for six years? AND YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW THAT I HAVE TO SPEND ALL MY BLOODY TIME WITH THE MARAUDERS BECAUSE MY TWO SO-CALLED BEST FRIENDS REFUSE TO SPEAK TO ME FOR GOD KNOWS WHAT REASON?' yelled Lily, tears of fury and sadness were pouring down her face. 'Just please, tell me what I did,' she added in a whisper.

Fiona got up and wrapped her arms around Lily who backed away and raised a hand, 'Don't,' she said in a strained voice.

'Lily please, let us explain,' said Fiona pleadingly, Lily nodded, Fiona looked over at Anisha who was staring fixedly at the floor trying to swallow back tears.

Anisha looked up, her face stained with tears. 'Erm… I – uh,' she choked. 'Er, I talked to Remus a few weeks ago … to tell him I was in love with him.'

Anisha paused, and looked confused, 'Lily it's not my place to tell you, I'm just really terribly sorry for being so horrible, I didn't mean to ignore you at all and I uh, I just couldn't stand being around any Marauders,' she carried on.

'Not your place to tell me what? What happened with Remus?' asked Lily.

'I uh, went and told him I was in love with him… and he …' she said. 'He… said he was in love with someone else.'

'W-who?' said Lily, just hoping and wishing that what she was thinking wasn't going to be true.

'_You_…' whispered Anisha with a tear falling silently down her face.

'No,' said Lily, everything was coming together like a jigsaw puzzle now, as if all those years and memories were pieces of the puzzle, finally making sense at the end.

It was true that Lily had suspected in her fifth year that he liked her, but maybe sensing her suspicions he had then claimed he liked Anisha.

He had led Anisha on…

No wonder Anisha hadn't spoken to Lily for so long, why Anisha had claimed Lily was so insecure and was too blind to see things in front of her.

Why hadn't Remus told her?

Perhaps it had been because James liked her?

Or was it fear of rejection?

If Remus had asked her out a few years ago, would she have said yes? Thinking back to then she most probably would have, would she be standing here hopelessly in love with _him_ instead of James?

'Lily?' said Fiona quietly looking at her, 'Are you all right?'

'I'm fine, I uh, I just need to think,' said Lily, and with that she spun around and headed straight out of the portrait hole.

**x---x**

'Have you seen Lilayyyyyy?' called James as he entered the portrait hole to Fiona and Anisha, who were in determined conversation.

They looked up, Anisha quickly wiped any trace of tears and looked around for Remus, 'Have you seen Remus?' she asked ignoring James's question.

James looked slightly annoyed but he shrugged, 'Don't know, might be in the library,' he said thinking.

'Thanks,' said Anisha and rushed past him without another word. Fiona sighed and put her head in her hands, 'Hey hey hey, what's wrong?' said James kindly.

'Just bloomin' everything,' she said. 'This year hasn't started out as great as I would have hoped.'

'What are you on about? It's great! Me and Lily are happy-' started James.

'You and Lily are happy? Well James, there's a lot of things you _don't_ know after all,' said Fiona as she got up and headed towards her dormitory.

'What's that meant to mean?' called James after her.

'You don't want to know,' said Fiona quietly in an undertone before entering her dorm room.

James shook his head, totally confused, his face lit up as Sirius came in followed by Peter.

'Pads! Wormyyy!' he greeted.

Sirius grinned, 'Prongsie old boy! I single handed came up with a fabulous plan to prank dear old Snivellus,' said Sirius proudly.

James face dropped, 'Pads, I don't do that anymore,' he said.

Sirius gasped, 'Don't have a silly willy you billy!' he said.

James screwed his up in confusion, 'Whaaat?' he said.

'He means don't be stupid you loved up saddo,' explained Peter.

'_Silly willy you billy_? All I can say is PADFOOT MATE WHAT ARE YOU ON?' said James loudly, making Peter snigger and several people look up at them curiously.

Sirius grinned, 'Strictly sugar Prongsie,' he said as he did a little dance showing how hyped up on 'sugar' he was.

The fifth year girls giggled in anticipation, Sirius turned around and winked at them, making James roll his eyes.

'Anyhoo, after that not so clever trick you played on me turning my hair pink which I might add still makes me look _fantastic, _I got an idea, why not turn every Slytherin's hair pink? Pink is the new green,' said Sirius.

'It's pretty amateur though, don't you think?' said James.

Sirius shook his head, 'Nope, it's simple and that's what makes it brilliant!' he said as Peter nodded eagerly.

James sighed, 'If you say so, I don't think Lily will approve though,' he said.

'You don't think Lily will approve of what?' said a voice behind them, Remus had just come out of nowhere (portrait hole).

'I thought you were in the library,' stated James.

'I was,' said Remus indifferently as he placed himself on the comfy couch near the fireplace.

'O-kay, anyway Anisha was looking for you,' said James.

Remus sat up, 'Uh, she was?' he asked.

'_Yeah_,' said James.

'I wonder what she wanted,' muttered Remus to himself, not noticing that his friends were watching him suspiciously. Remus looked up, Sirius was eyeing him with a half knowing look in his eye, 'Er, Pads, you want to go to the kitchens?' he said.

Before Sirius could answer James nodded his head delightedly, 'I'll go,' he said.

'Oh,' said Remus softly. 'Can you get me a er, pumpkin pasty?'

James looked taken aback, but then shrugged, 'Coming Wormtail, Pads?' he said to the two boys.

Sirius shook his head, 'I uh, need to… sleep,' he made up not so cleverly.

James looked at him weirdly, 'O-kay then, are you coming?' he said to Wormtail. 'Don't say no,' he added threateningly to him.

And with that the two boys headed down to the kitchens leaving Remus and Sirius in the common room.

'What's happened?' asked Sirius.

'Lily,' said Remus, and he told him what had happened in the library.

Sirius however looked untroubled, 'Oh so what?' he said. 'Trust me, she wont find out you like her.'

He had spoken too soon.

'Oh there you are Remus,' said Anisha hurriedly. 'I need to talk to you.'

'What about?' asked Remus, she gave him a look that said clearly she didn't want to speak in front of Sirius. 'It doesn't matter, you can say anything in front of Padfoot.'

'Uh, I don't think you'll want me to,' she said uncertainly.

'Just go ahead woman!' said Sirius.

Anisha sighed, 'Lily knows,' she said, and she explained everything that had happened before.

'No, no, no!' said Sirius. 'How could you do that you idiot?' he yelled at Anisha.

Anisha leered, a tear spilled down her face, Remus got up and shoved Sirius, 'What the hell is wrong with you?' he said angrily to him. 'She did what was best.'

'I'm so sorry Remus,' sobbed Anisha. 'I had to, she was crying and screaming and she had a right to know.'

'Where is she?' said Remus.

'I don't know, she said she needed to think,' said Anisha.

Remus nodded and he dashed upstairs to his dorm, indeed looking for her on the map, she was in the Astronomy Tower.

'Don't let James find out,' said Remus to Anisha. 'Please,' he added as he stormed out of the portrait hole.

**x---x**

'Hi,' said Remus softly to Lily, who was sitting hugging her knees staring out the tower.

Lily looked up, 'Hey,' she said.

'Can we talk?' he said, Lily nodded and moved up so he could sit next to her.

'I'm – sorry, sorry Lily,' he said.

'Since when?' she asked.

'Third year…' said Remus.

She nodded failing very badly not to look disgruntled.

'Remus… why? Why didn't you ever tell me?' said Lily turning sideways to look at him.

He stayed quiet and stared ahead at the sky.

'Was it – was it because of James, because James liked me? Remus, if you had asked me back then I would have said yes, it would have been me with you and not with James,' said Lily.

'Lily, would you prefer that?' said Remus, she stared at him feeling confused. 'Would you rather me and you, or you and James?'

'Remus – right now, I would do anything for James, if you had asked me earlier it would be a yes, 100,' said Lily. 'Why didn't you ask me out Remus?'

'Because – because James saw you first, you were his,' said Remus.

'I was _his_? I WAS HIS? I am not property Remus!' said Lily.

'That's not what I meant Lily,' said Remus, quite shocked with Lily's sudden outburst, she had just been so calm.

Lily sighed, 'I'm sorry – I just, well I have never told anyone this before – so uh – here goes … Remus back in third year, I used to like you. But I never asked you out because – because Anisha had seen you first,' she said with her head in her hands.

To Lily's surprise, Remus laughed, oh yes, he laughed like there was no tomorrow.

'Ironic isn't it?' he said finally.

Lily stared at Remus, and then laughed as well. 'Yeah, yeah it is,' she said. 'Remus, it's going to be really awkward between us, I mean yeah I used to like you, but I hate to say this but I don't think there's any chance that my feelings for you will ever change-'

'Lily! You don't think I know that? This is why I never told you before, well partly why, and well, you had and always will be James's, and not as his property,' said Remus.

'Thanks Remus, please don't let it get awkward, I really like having you as a friend,' said Lily.

'Same here, and erm – can you tell Anisha I'm sorry?' said Remus.

'No prob,' said Lily getting up. 'Oh and Remus, were those, erm notes, from you?'

'Yeah, I don't know what possessed me to do that, sorry. And er – Lils? Can we keep this between us? Like not tell James?' said Remus.

Lily laughed and nodded, 'Your secrets safe with me Remmy, now come on I haven't done Potions homework yet……'

**x---x**

Sirius hummed as he made his way back from dinner, once again he was on his own, this seemed to be happening a lot lately, Peter was nowhere to be found, Remus was in the library, James was with Lily.

Could it be possible that the Marauders were drifting apart?

_Nah._

Sirius winked at a few girls who went past him and they sighed in response, he grinned to himself, at least he still had his charm, better than anything else. To be honest he hadn't had a snog in three days now, he had been so busy concentrating on cheering Remus up and trying to figure out why McGonagall always wore that green hair grip that he had forgotten all about meaningless snogging.

And that didn't bother him… surprisingly.

Sirius continued humming a random song when he bumped into somebody.

'Oh sorry,' he said to a girl with jet-black hair, and a fringe that covered her right eye. He had never seen her before.

She nodded and walked past him without giving him another look.

Sirius shrugged, but as he walked up to the Gryffindor Tower, he found himself thinking about the girl, why didn't he know her? He was sure he knew every girl in the school, except some Slytherins, that must be it, she must have been a Slytherin.

He shook her thoughts off, but the girl had already made a permanent place in his subconscious without him realising.

**x---x**

'So you want to steal Fiona's underwear because she chucked porridge all over you this morning?' asked James, trying to make sure he hadn't misunderstood.

'Yeah!' said Sirius enthusiastically.

'Even though you know she's my cousin?' said James.

Sirius nodded.

'Count me in,' said James grinning.

Remus just then joined them for lunch, he looked at Peter who was intently watching James and Sirius's conversation.

'Planning a prank are they?' he asked Peter.

'Why yes we are Moonikins,' answered Sirius before Peter could even nod.

James laughed, 'So you want in Moony?' he asked.

'Oh thanks but I have to rearrange my socks,' said Remus with a straight face.

James and Sirius pulled a face at him while Peter sniggered. They turned from the other two and carried on planning.

'So you're going to sneak into their dormitory and grab Fiona's panties and leg it out of there, of course you'll have to be Padfoot, while I stand out and guard from under the stairs,' said James going through it all.

Sirius nodded.

'And then what exactly are you going to do with Fiona's panties?' interrupted Remus.

'What do you _think_?' scoffed James.

'Er…' said Remus.

'I'm going to pin them on the notice board,' snickered Sirius matter-of-factly.

'Clever,' said Remus sarcastically.

'You'll see, she'll be embarrassed like hell,' said Sirius with a weird gleam in his eye.

'O-kay, you do know Lily wont be happy about this?' said Remus to James.

'I'm sure she'll see the funny side of it,' said James hopefully.

'She will,' said Sirius encouragingly, although he didn't look to sure himself.

'Whatever,' said Remus. 'I'm going to the library, I said I'd do homework with Fiona, so I guess you can do your 'clever prank' right now.'

'Wahey! Come on Prongsie, we got work to do,' said Sirius.

**x---x**

'She tortured me into telling her!' said Peter pleadingly to Sirius who looked angry.

Sirius had only just got the panties when Fiona was at the bottom of the stairs holding James and Peter by the ear, a very amused Remus behind her. Apparently Fiona had blackmailed Peter into telling her what Sirius was planning, and Peter had obviously given in.

Fiona had then grabbed her underwear, given Sirius a good hard slap and then dashed upstairs to check if her dormitory was in one peace.

'I hate to say this Padfoot, but you're losing your touch,' said Remus, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

Sirius glared at him, 'You'll lose _your _touch in a minute,' he muttered, but he didn't look too angry, in fact he looked more depressed than anything else. He slouched into an armchair, the others followed.

And it was as if something had clicked inside his mind, as if something had just woken up, something that had been asleep for nearly two days.

'Where's Lily?' asked Sirius to noone.

'I'm here,' said a sweet voice, Lily gave James a peck on the cheek and sat on his lap. 'What do you want?' she asked Sirius.

'I was wondering, who else lives in your dormitory? Because when I was up there, there were four beds, and three of them were messy, you don't stay up there anymore do you?' said Sirius.

'Erm… there used to be me as well, but now it's just Fiona, Anisha and Kate,' said Lily indifferently.

'Kate?' asked Sirius, his ears perking up; the thing asleep was very much awake now.

'Yeah, Kate Myers,' said Lily.

'Who's that?' asked James.

'What do you mean who's that? She's been here since first year!' said Lily.

'I think I know her, I think I worked with her in Transfiguration once,' said Remus. 'I don't see her much though,' he added.

'Yeah,' said Lily. 'She's a bit of a loner really.'

'What do you mean?' asked Sirius.

'Loner: someone who's usually_ alone _Padfoot,' said Remus slowly.

Sirius rolled his eyes at him, 'I know, but what do you mean? She doesn't have any friends or what?'

'Nah, she spends most of her free time on her own, I think she reads and writes a lot, I don't know, we don't exactly talk to her well, we don't think she exactly likes talking,' explained Lily.

'Wow, that is one weird chick,' commented James.

'Well you would be as well, her brother was murdered in our second year,' said Fiona who had just come down, she smirked at Sirius but he didn't notice, he was in deep thought.

'Myers…Myers…Zeke Myers!' said Sirius after a minute. 'He used to be on the Ravenclaw team, don't you remember when he got killed? Dumbledore made that speech?'

'Oh yeah…' said James, immediately feeling guilty, the rest also fell silent.

'I had forgotten about that,' said Lily. 'But remember Fi? She never talked before that either.'

'She _never_ talked?' asked Sirius.

'Well, you know what I mean, she only talked if you asked her a question or something, we did try to make friends with her, but I reckon she prefers being on her own,' said Lily.

'Wow…' said James, 'I'd hate to be a loner.'

'Same here,' said Lily, and Remus and Fiona nodded; Sirius however was staring at the floor, looking as if he was actually thinking hard.

'I think I'm going to have an early night today,' said Sirius, and with that he got up and went upstairs.

'I guess the blow of not getting a prank right must be bad,' said Remus.

'You're right, Sirius never goes to bed at – 9.30,' said James.

**x---x**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, you rock!**

**Love you!**

**R – E – V – I – E – W **


	8. All She Wrote, Part 1

**Chapter 8**

**All She Wrote, Part 1**

_There is no greater agony, than bearing an unwritten story inside of you._

_**She wanders all alone**_

_**This is all she's ever really known**_

_**A stranger in her skin**_

_**Nothing more, it's all she's ever been**_

_**She spills these words across the page**_

_**It helps to ease the pain**_

_**She cries:**_

_**Nobody out there**_

_**Wants to understand**_

_**Nobody out there**_

_**Takes me as I am**_

_**I'm feeling alone here**_

_**I know there's gotta be**_

_**Somebody somewhere**_

_**That's all she wrote**_

_**(Fantastic song by Ross Copperman, All She Wrote)**_

Now she didn't care, she didn't care that she was alone most of the time, that she didn't have any friends, and that she didn't talk to anyone. Because after a while, being alone all the time didn't make a difference, not when you had been alone for most of your life.

Kate had been an orphan, her parents had died when she was two, she had lived in a wizard orphanage run by a plump witch who was fairly kind, and even though she had no parents, she had always had her brother. Whatever happened, Kate knew he'd be there, her brother Zeke, who was always there for her, who had always protected her.

But things had never been on her side, it was as if the world had gone against her, taking away from her the one last thing she had left.

When she was six, she and her brother had been visited by their long-lost grandmother, Kate had been elated, finally she would go and live as a family, with an adult who cared for them.

Two years later, her grandmother died. Kate's world collapsed, she and her brother were sent to another wizarding orphanage.

Ever since then, Kate stayed quiet, only talking to Zeke, the healers had said that it was shock, shock from a terrible loss. And this was true, because even though she was only little, she had come to love her grandmother dearly.

So they stayed, they stayed in the orphanage, getting on, moving on. Zeke had always been calm and collected, he had always managed to keep himself in line, never showing his tears to Kate, so that she'd stay strong as well. But Kate had seen them, she would watch her brother cry on the balcony of the orphanage, they weren't sobs, but silent cries of sadness. They had now lost their parents and grandmother, and they had noone.

But always a part of Kate knew that no matter what happened, Zeke would be by her side, she was upset when he left for Hogwarts before her, he had been three years older than her. She was devastated when he had been killed, murdered by some psycho who killed for the fun of it, who hadn't cared.

So now Kate was left alone, with noone to care for her, noone to say that everything would be alright, no friends to comfort her.

She had cried her eyes out when she found out he had died, it had been on a Hogsmeade weekend, the first one since school had started, and Zeke had promised her he'd bring a lot of sweets, unbeknownst to him he wouldn't exactly be coming back. Dumbledore had made a speech the next morning, and many people were really upset, as it was so unfortunate and so unexpected. Everyone had looked at her, all had been sympathetic, but Kate didn't want their pity or sympathy, she just wanted to be left alone, so that she could cry till the pain went away. But then the tears dried, and all that was left was a numb feeling, she couldn't cry anymore. She hadn't realised that there were times when you just cant make it on your own.

She remembered when she had first come to Hogwarts, determined to make friends, determined to get closer to her brother, but find someone else as well. But she had again been separated from him, she had been put in Gryffindor, whereas her brother was in Ravenclaw. He was popular, he played quidditch and he had his own friends, but still, he always looked out for her, he'd always come and have dinner with her, sometimes bringing his friends along as well. Kate felt she didn't need friends, she had her brother.

There had been three other people in her dormitory, she remembered her first night there, the girls had sat in a circle and introduced themselves, and immediately hit it off. Except for Kate, in the orphanage she never got along with anyone, and she had never bothered to either because she always had Zeke. Kate wasn't used to this, she had stayed quiet and distant to the other girls, who were now best friends. She wondered if she had ever bothered to try, would _she_ be best friends with them? It seemed impossible now, none of them ever talked to her, they treated her like a piece of furniture, or as if she just blended into their dormitory.

Precious Lily Evans with her star studded boyfriend James Potter, both extremely popular, the school had followed their story closely for many years, James Potter being in love with her since forever, perfect Lily Evans playing hard to get and running away from him, eventually both end up being Head students, and voila, Lily Evans is with James Potter. This was no secret, especially since James Potter had stood on the Gryffindor table and shouted it out to the Great Hall.

Kate wondered why she disliked Lily; Lily had been like the only person who ever talked to her. In their dormitory she'd always say hi to her, but otherwise never even bothered to look at her again. But Kate couldn't blame her; even teachers usually forgot she was there. She just faded in the background, a flower on the wall.

Her two other dorm mates, Anisha Patel and Fiona Potter. Oh so popular Fiona Potter, sure to end up with Sirius Black. Anisha Patel, definitely ending up with Remus Lupin.

Typical, the three most popular girls, all would probably end up hooking up with the Marauders, excluding Peter Pettigrew.

Nothing was ever a problem for the Marauders, they didn't study but they came top of the class, they looked fabulous (excluding Peter Pettigrew, who was okay-looking) and they had their own fan club.

They would never notice the likes of Kate Myers; they probably didn't even know she existed. She had even worked with Remus Lupin once, she usually worked on her own but this was an exception, and he was fairly alright, he didn't say much except on what they were supposed to do next.

Then there was Sirius Black, arrogant, player, _arrogant_, annoying. So full of himself it was hard to believe, walking around school as if he owned it, and some foolish people would say he actually did, bumping into people, knocking their stuff over, playing pranks, having meaningless snogs was a day in the life of Sirius Black.

She had no friends and no family. She stayed at Hogwarts for every holiday, dreading the summer even though there was nothing great at Hogwarts either. But it was better than the orphanage, at least Kate could quietly mind her own business, and not be ordered around.

Her only escape was, quiet nights, quiet nights she spent writing, pouring all her thoughts out. When everyone would be asleep, she secretly crept up to her balcony with the shawl wrapped around her, the one her grandmother had given her, and then she would write. Write stories about escapes, romance, and fairy tales, things she thought only existed on paper. She would read, fantasies built up in her head, and her heart would soar, because for that little while, she could forget about everything and indulge into a world where she didn't exist and where she didn't feel pain. Then she could sleep, and she would dream, dream about far far away places, about princes on horses coming to rescue her, but then morning would come and reality would pinch her awake.

She didn't have a prince who would come rescue her, that sort of thing only existed in books, so she spent the day, trying to survive, trying to get by, doing the things she was supposed to do, get ignored by everyone, sit quietly in the corner and just get on with it. Because that's what she had always done, she had _got on with it._

x---x

'Sirius mate get up! It's _Saturday_, Hogsmeade day!' shouted James from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, today was his first official out-of-school date with Lily, he had to look perfect.

'Leave me alone PRONGS, **I'M SLEEPY**! SCREW HOGSMEADE!' shouted back Sirius from his bed.

This made Remus get up with a jolt, 'Whoa, Padfoot you feeling all right? Screw _Hogsmeade_? The place with Zonko's, Honeydukes, Butterbeer and new girls you haven't snogged yet?' he said.

James laughed; you could always get Remus to make you laugh even at only 8.00 am.

'Shut up Remmy, I cannot be arsed with you today, what are you doing in here anyway James?' said Sirius grumpily, but the effect he had gone for didn't work, as it sounded like he was talking into his pillow, which turns out he was.

'Seriously Padfoot, how can you still be sleepy? You slept at half nine yesterday, and I slept here last night you dope,' interjected James, sticking his head out from the bathroom.

'Shush,' said Sirius, he sat up in his bed, 'Me _sleeping_,' he said and pointed to his pillow and mimed snoring, '_You shushing,_' he said and he mimed his mouth being zipped shut, 'Me _not _getting up,' he said, and with that he fell back to sleep.

James sighed and looked at Peter who was also asleep, he then looked at Remus who was looking amused but also tired, 'How can he do all that and fall back to sleep as well within seconds?' he wondered aloud.

James shrugged and went back to brushing his teeth.

x---x

'Nish you ready yet?' called Lily, who was standing in front of a mirror to check if she looked alright, today would be her first official date with James, and in was needless to say that nerves had struck her along with excitement.

'Bloody hell Lily, why did you wake us up so early again? Carriages don't arrive till half ten!' said Anisha.

'Because I need to get ready! What part of first date with James don't you understand?' said Lily.

'Oh gosh! Sorry I totally forgot! Where is Fiona by the way?' said Anisha.

'Right here, Lils I found the perfect top,' said Fiona, as she held up a black vest, casual yet elegant.

'You think that's okay?' said Lily.

'Yeah its nice, wear that with your skinny jeans,' said Anisha.

'Okay, oh I'm so scared, what if it goes wrong?' said Lily.

'Lils you've' already been with him for two weeks and you spend all your time with him, it wont be awkward or anything, and it wont be different,' assured Fiona.

Lily smiled and nodded, 'Thanks you lot,' she said and went off to get changed.

Fiona and Anisha talked loudly as they too got dressed, unbeknownst to them that another girl in their dorm lay there trying to sleep.

x---x

Kate lay awake in bed, hearing the noises of her fellow dorm mates, she noticed that Lily Evans was there as well, hadn't she moved into the heads tower?

Kate sat up in bed, and waited till she heard the other leave to get up. It was the first Hogsmeade trip today, she didn't know whether to go or not.

She only ever went when she needed the necessary things, like clothes and such, or when she needed to stock up on parchment and quills, or Honeydukes chocolate.

There really was no point in her going, everyone else went with their friends or their dates, but Kate had neither, it wasn't her being worried she'd be seen on her own, no she had already been classed as a loner, she just didn't like being reminded that Zeke had died in Hogsmeade, and she didn't even know where.

Kate got up and pulled the hangings around her bed to one side, the room was empty now, she could hear laughter and shouts from downstairs, she looked at her clock, it was ten o' clock now. Should she go to Hogsmeade?

In the end she decided no to, and instead she grabbed her towel and went into the shower, another day of having absolutely nothing to do and having noone to talk to, commence.

x---x

'I cant be arsed going to Hogsmeade,' said Sirius as he leaned over to get a croissant, the Marauders had just been joined for breakfast with Lily, Fiona and Anisha, which had become quite a habit now.

'But don't you have a date?' asked Remus.

Sirius shook his head, 'Nah man, no girls I like at the mo,' he said.

Fiona dropped her bun, James dropped his toast, Peter choked on orange juice and Lily and Anisha's mouth fell open.

Sirius was looking down buttering his croissant, after a moment he looked up and noticed them staring at him, 'What?' he asked in a confused voice.

'You _don't_ have a date?' asked James in shock.

Sirius shook his head, '_No_ –_ I_ – _don't_,' he said slowly shaking his head, thinking James didn't get what he was saying.

'But you always have a date,' said Peter.

'Yep, always,' agreed Remus.

'And you never care if you don't like the girl, you go with anyone just to show you can,' said James.

'And that is not very nice Sirius,' added Lily, her feminist side acting up.

Fiona nodded, 'You shouldn't just take girls out just because you can, you should genuinely like them,' she said as Anisha nodded as well.

'_Anyway_, back to the real problem, why are you not going to Hogsmeade Sirius? You love going to Hogsmeade. You don't have detention do you? Because we _wont_ kill you if you do,' said James with a laugh.

'That's the one, you have detention!' said Remus clapping his hands together.

'Bloody hell you lot, I don't have detention! I just don't want to go to Hogsmeade,' said Sirius, and with that he grabbed another croissant, got up and left muttering to himself, ignoring the many girls heads who had just turned to watch him leave.

'They cant leave me alone can they, nooooo they have to bloody give their comments on everything! So what if I don't want to go to Hogsmeade,' said Sirius loudly to himself as he walked out of the noisy Great Hall and into the silence. He thrust his hands into his pockets and walked on moodily. He had no idea why he actually was in a mood, it wasn't like he ever PMSed. Why _didn't_ he want to go to Hogsmeade?

It was as if he had just woken up and all his Siriusness had gone, disappeared, vanished. He didn't feel like buying loads of crap from Zonko's and he didn't want to go and snog Rebecca Jamison because she was hot.

Something else was nagging him in the back of his mind, but he couldn't get what, it was at the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't get it out. After a while of concentration he realised it was a little bit of curiosity, but curiosity for what?

He turned into the dimly lit corridor that led to the Gryffindor tower and within a moment realised he was on top of someone. He got up with a jolt, it had been his fault as he had been staring at his feet whilst walking instead of looking ahead.

'Oh shit, bugger, sorry,' he said quickly and held out a hand to the person lying on the floor, he felt soft, slender hands clasp around his and he pulled the hand up to find himself looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen, the girl's eyes contrasted with the her skin, her skin was ghostly pale, her fringe hid half of her eyes.

'Erm, can you let go of my hand now?' said the girl quietly, looking at her hand, Sirius's hand was still firmly gripping hers.

Sirius immediately let go, 'Oh shit, fuck, bugger, sorry,' he said quickly, and he looked at her, she was determinedly trying not to look at him. They were standing very close, with only about a two inches gap between them.

Sirius quickly realised that she was the girl from Slytherin he had bumped into, the girl he had known nothing about, which he found surprising. But why was she heading out of the Gryffindor's tower?

'Erm, sorry – for, bumping into you – _again_,' he added.

'It's okay,' said the girl, still staring at her hand, 'No harm done,' she said finally looking up at him.

With that she made her way away from him, 'Wait,' said Sirius. 'What's your name?'

'Kate, Kate Myers.'

x---x

'Kate Myers, Kate Myers,' said Sirius to himself as he sat on his bed,, the Marauders map laid out in front of him, staring at it with severe concentration. 'Where is she?'

He scrolled down the map with his fingers, it was probably the last sunny day today, and it was a Hogsmeade trip, yet here he was sitting in his dormitory, searching for some random girl he'd only bumped into twice. Yet there was something about her that made him want to know her, she was… mysterious.

He finally spotted her, he mentally kicked himself, he hadn't checked the girls dormitory for her, it was obvious she would be there, but why wasn't she in Hogsmeade?

He got up and went downstairs; it was empty except for a couple of second years playing Gobstones.

'Right, she's right up there, the question is, how do you get her down here?' he said under his breath to himself, he glanced at the stairs that led up to the seventh year girls dormitory.

Luck was on his side because just then Kate came down from the stairs, wearing black robes, a scarf wrapped around her neck and a striped woolly hat pulled on top her head, her fringe again covering half her right eye, she had a book held firmly against her chest and she looked down as she walked, not even noticing Sirius, but that wasn't what was bothering him, how had he never noticed _her_ before?

She walked out of the portrait hole without looking at Sirius, still clutching her book. Without knowing what he was doing, he followed her out after two minutes, the Marauders Map safely in his robes pocket.

x---x

She was heading towards the library, that was insane. The_ library_? On a _Saturday_? _When there's a Hogsmeade trip on?_

Sirius followed her closely but kept well behind her at all times, him stalking her wouldn't exactly make a good impression on her.

They finally reached the library, Kate entering first, Sirius coming in a good five minutes later.

He looked around for her, and for a minute he thought she had disappeared, but then he spotted her sitting with her legs up on a squashy armchair, her scarf lying on the hand of the armchair, her woolly hat possibly brought further down, and she was reading a book.

What should he do? Go up to her and say hi?

Or watch her from afar and feel like a stalking creep?

Option one it is.

He slowly walked towards her chair, he was practically shaking and he actually stopped for a moment to control himself and mentally slap himself, he _never_ felt nervous around girls, _never_.

'Erm…hi.'

x---x

She had gone to the library, which was what she always resorted to on the weekend, it was quite nice actually, very peaceful, with not a person in sight. But not today, someone else, a student, was in here today. Not just any student either, but Sirius Black. She knew that he had fallen on top of her, bumped into her once again today, and then she had known he was behind her, for a moment she thought he was following her and then she almost laughed out loud as if Sirius Black would ever follow _her._

But he was in the library, and he wasn't going and looking up at a _100 ways to jinx someone_, no, in fact at this very moment she was staring right up at him. Finding it very hard to believe that he had actually come up to talk to her… _willingly_. Unless, unless this was some sort of prank? She didn't know.

'Erm…hi,' he had said.

'Hello,' said Kate.

He stayed looking at her for a while until he realised what he was doing and quickly looked down blushing.

'Sorry, so… what you reading?' asked Sirius, as he sat himself down in an armchair across her.

She set her book straight to show him the front cover, 'Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen,' said Kate.

'Never heard of it,' said Sirius, and he looked over at the desk between them, a few books were scattered across, he randomly picked one up and flicked through the pages.

'Erm… I better get going,' said Kate, and without even bothering to say good bye, she picked her stuff up and left.

Why had he come and spoken to her? She found herself wondering, and being amazed at the fact as well. It was a prank she told herself, it had to be, Sirius Black would never come up to her willingly, she bet he wouldn't even know she went to this school if someone else hadn't told him.

Yet, she couldn't help but feel good about the fact that after a long time she had talked to someone other than a teacher.

x---x

Sirius was slumped on his bed with Pride and Prejudice in his hands, he was trying to read it, Kate had obviously found it interesting, and he found her interesting so this was probably interesting as well. And to be honest, he was actually finding it pretty good, he found this William Darcy character quite comical.

At that moment Remus and James entered all looking pretty solemn, followed by Peter who was red in the face. Their face fell in shock when they saw Sirius, Sirius _reading_.

'What – in – the – bloody – hell – do – you – think – you 're – doing?' gasped James.

'I told you he wasn't well today,' said Remus.

'Sirius? Are you - _reading_?' asked Peter.

'Mhmm, shush,' said Sirius, turning a page in the book.

It was quiet for several long moments, Sirius finally looked up in frustration, to find his friends in the same position, their mouths open and a look of shock shining on their faces.

'WHAT?' cried Sirius, marking his page and slamming it on his bedside.

'You – were – _reading_,' said James.

'Well done Prongs, Nobel Prize for you,' said Sirius.

'Whoa!' said Remus. 'Now that's _it_, how do you know what a Nobel Prize is?'

Peter sniggered as Sirius rolled his eyes at them.

'Where is Sirius and what have you done with him?' said James.

'Yepp, Wormtail I think you better go get Madame Pomfrey or Dumbledore, I think we have an impostor,' said Remus, not managing to keep a straight face this time.

Peter snorted and Sirius threw him a look of disgust, 'Oh ha ha, so I'm reading, I can be – _intellectual_, if I want,' he said.

At this all three boys burst out laughing, Remus the hardest, who was usually called the intellectual one out of the four.

'Oh shut up you lot, Prongs, how was your date?' asked Sirius.

At this James shut up and went serious, 'There _was_ no date,' said James.

'Why not?' asked Sirius.

'Wait, didn't you hear?' asked James confused.

'Everyone was sent back to school,' explained Remus, who had also become serious now, Sirius noticed that they all looked disturbed.

'Why?' asked Sirius in shock.

Remus and James shrugged, 'Me and Lily were called into the Three Broomsticks by McGonagall, and she said that we had to round all the students up to the carriages as we were all being sent back to school,' said James. 'And she didn't tell us why, so our date was cut short, it looked pretty serious though.'

Remus nodded, 'It's never happened before,' he said.

'McGonagall said we'd all find out at dinner, apparently Dumbledore's going to make a speech,' said James.

Sirius was thoroughly surprised, 'Whoa, no wonder you're here so early,' he said.

James nodded and sat himself on Sirius's bed, 'Anyway mate, how come you didn't come to Hogsmeade, although there wasn't much point in coming anyway, but instead of coming there, you're in here reading-' James picked up the book next to Sirius '- Pride and Prejudice?' said James.

Remus also looked at Sirius questioningly, Peter looked on the verge of a fit of giggles again.

'Don't know,' said Sirius, suddenly feeling as if he were being interrogated, it was his life, he could do whatever he wanted, why were they giving him the 411? 'Just didn't want to okay? Leave it.'

James looked taken aback but nodded anyways, he then got up and stormed out of the dormitory.

'What's got his wand in a twist?' asked Sirius.

'You,' said Remus matter-of-factly.

'_Me_? He's the one interrogating me like some bloody Auror!' said Sirius.

'Because _you're _acting bloody weird,' said Remus calmly.

'Because I didn't feel like going to Hogsmeade and I'm reading?' said Sirius.

'Uh… _yes_!' said Remus.

'Why is that weird?' asked Sirius folding his arms.

'Because its not you,' said Remus.

'Ugh, it can be,' sighed Sirius.

'But its not,' said Remus. 'And we feel like you're not telling us something, when we tell each other everything.'

'Really Remus? _Every_thing?' said Sirius slyly, Remus lips firmed, Sirius smirked in satisfaction. 'Thought so. I'm not the only one hiding something,' he said.

'So you are hiding something?' said Remus.

Peter behind them looked confused, 'Have I missed something?' he asked.

Sirius smirked at Remus.

'Later amigos,' he said and got up and left the dormitory.

Peter looked annoyed; they were hiding something from him.

Remus and Sirius weren't the only ones with secrets though…

x---x

'Today, we received information that suspected that Hogsmeade would be under attack by Death Eaters, which is why, for your safety, you were sent back to school, and until further notice there will be no more trips to Hogsmeade, curfew will be one hour early, absolutely no trips to the Forbidden Forest, but please, do not worry, now tuck in!' said Professor Dumbledore, a wave of silence was presented after this little speech, as if all the students were trying to take this in, after about a second, whispers broke out, people talking loudly about what they had just heard. Soon everyone had dove into their food, eating ferociously, talking about the Death Eaters.

'It's all looking pretty serious isn't it?' said Lily sadly, looking up at the grim faces of the teachers. 'We cant pretend that all this wont affect us, after Hogwarts we'll be out in the real world, where all of this is actually taking place. This may sound stupid, but I'm fed up of being grown up right now, I feel like I want to be a child again – a six year old who's fallen off her bike. I want to screw my face up, scream loudly and wailing into the kitchen where my mum would gather me up tight in her arms and kiss the scrape on my knee better. Then I'd stop crying and sip chocolate pain until the pain eased. That's one thing about growing up they don't tell you – dealing with the sort of pain that cant be kissed away.'

Silence was presented after Lily's words, it was as if they had all just realised, and they all needed a moment to take it all in. James took her hand a squeezed it.

'Well we can always try to kiss it better cant we?' he said, and he leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips, 'Better?' he asked, Lily smiled and nodded shyly, 'A bit,' she said.

This time, even Sirius didn't make a remark about them kissing, they were just glad to know that some love was around them.

'No wonder Dumbledore's worried, the last time there was an attack on Hogsmeade, a student was killed,' said Remus.

Sirius looked up from his food, 'Zeke Myers? He was killed by Death Eaters?' asked Sirius.

Remus nodded, 'Yeah, seriously, you have a _very_ bad memory,' he said.

But Sirius wasn't listening to him, he was scanning the Gryffindor table for Kate, but she wasn't there.

'Padfoot? Padfoot? Pads? _Sirius_?' said Remus.

Sirius snapped back, 'Oh sorry, what?' he said.

'Doesn't matter, what are you looking for anyway?' asked Remus suspiciously.

Sirius looked around, quickly trying to think… bingo.

'Wormtail. Where is he?' he said.

'Oh, I don't know, he said he was feeling sick, so he went to bed early,' said Remus.

'Hmmm, that's weird,' commented Sirius, he looked at Lily and James, who were talking to each other softly, he looked at his side, where Anisha and Fiona were sitting, both whispering to each other. Lily was right, everything was looking very serious now, on the staff table Dumbledore and McGonagall were engaged in conversation, both looking very grave, there hadn't been another death had there?

Remus was looking at Sirius, who was looking deep in thought. Something was indeed going on with him, as was with Fiona and Anisha, and with Peter, who seemed to be disappearing a lot lately. Everybody had their own stuff to deal with now.

That night, James went up to the Head's tower with Lily, leaving Remus, Sirius, Anisha and Fiona to go to the Gryffindor tower together.

'I cant believe we have to be in by eight now,' said Fiona.

'I know, that is so unfair,' said Anisha.

Sirius rolled his eyes at them, 'So you'd rather be attacked by Death Eaters than be in an hour early?' he snapped at them.

'No, but everyone knows Hogwarts is safe,' said Fiona, looking a little stung by his snappish attitude.

'Really? And you don't think _Dumbledore_ of all people wouldn't know this? There must have been a reason he actually changed the curfew, and why he's tightened security, so instead of moaning about it like a bunch of babies just deal with it,' said Sirius.

The three looked at him in surprise, it wasn't like him to be like this at all, perhaps this event had really struck him.

He walked off moodily, not bothering to wait for them.

Remus looked at the girls awkwardly, 'Sorry 'bout him, he hasn't been himself lately,' he said.

Fiona nodded to tell him it was all right, suddenly feeling guilty.

They walked up in silence, and headed to their dormitories.

x---x

'So are you going to tell me what's up with you?' asked Remus, Sirius was lying on his bed, his arm across his forehead and staring at the ceiling, whereas usually he would have been jumping on Remus's bed and singing, or heading towards the kitchens, scheming with Peter, or moaning about how James isn't there anymore because he's fallen in love.

'Nothings up,' said Sirius stubbornly.

'Course there isn't, and I'm not a werewolf once a month, James isn't crazy about Lily, Dumbledore cant do magic and McGonagall is not strict at all,' said Remus.

This made Sirius break into a grin, 'Sorry mate, I guess I haven't been myself have lately have I?' he said weakly.

Remus shook his head, 'But then, it has only been a day, so maybe you're just having a bad day, but it doesn't look like it, something's been bothering you, we can tell,' he said.

'_We_?' asked Sirius.

'Yeah, James was saying it before, and I agreed, so we, and don't change the subject, what's up?' said Remus.

'I – I don't know,' said Sirius. 'Nothing's up.'

Remus raised his eyebrows at him, 'You chat a load of bull crap,' he said matter of factly.

'Nothing, really, like you said, I'm just having an off day,' said Sirius, Remus stayed staring at Sirius; Sirius sighed, 'The thing is, I don't _know_ what's wrong with me, I don't think anyway, it's just I woke up this morning, and I felt – different, and I have no idea why, I mean instead of going to Hogsmeade, I followed Kate into the library and then all this stuff with the Death Eaters is just reminding me of the smug look on the Slytherin's faces, and well, not smug – _disappointed_, and I cant help feeling they had something to do with it, and now I feel bad for snapping at Fiona because it's just me being mad at Regulus and all them lot, and after what Dumbledore said, I couldn't help thinking about Kate - '

'Whoa, whoa, slow down Pads, firstly who the hell is Kate?' asked Remus.

'Kate Myers,' said Sirius.

'Wait, what's she got to do with anything?' asked Remus looking confused.

'What do you mean?' said Sirius. 'She's the girl I stalk-followed to the library, I don't even know why, I just – she just, ugh I don't bloody know,' and with that he buried his head in his hands.

'_Why_ did you follow her? Listen mate, Kate Myers, you don't want to get involved with her, she isn't that type of person,' said Remus.

'I don't want to get involved with her! I mean – I don't know, I don't know why I followed her, it was as if there was this thing about her, I was like, I need to know, I mean have you even seen her? Have you ever seen someone look so sad?_ I_ haven't! And she's always on her own!' said Sirius.

'So you feel sorry for her?' said Remus, more as a fact than a question.

'Er – it's not that, it's something else, it's like-' started Sirius, but then he got up from his bed.

'It's like, when I see her, it's like something about her is saying, come to me or find me or something, and then without even realising it I just – I just _had_ to go find her, because I felt if I wouldn't, then it'd just eat me up, but I don't know what would eat me up, do you get me?' said Sirius.

Remus shook his head, 'Nope, you're off your rocker, seriously crazy,' he said.

'See, I knew there was no point telling you!' huffed Sirius.

'Sorry mate, but you're making no sense, you don't think she has you under a spell do you?' said Remus grinning.

'No! It's not like that at all!' said Sirius.

'Well then what is it like?' asked Remus.

'I don't know! Man, do you even listen?' said Sirius.

'I have listened! You're just making no sense!' said Remus.

'Now you know why I didn't want to tell you?' said Sirius.

Remus nodded smirking, 'So you're feeling sorry for Kate Myers, everybody does, she lost her brother, she's always here for every holiday – on her own so she probably doesn't have any other family, she doesn't talk to anyone, she spends most of her time reading, and she's completely un-social, even _Slytherin_s feel sorry for her,' said Remus.

For some reason Sirius felt angry at Remus being like this, 'How dare you, you fucking idiot? How can you speak like that about someone when you don't even know her?' said Sirius hotly.

'You're the fucking _idiot_ here Sirius, you're off your head. And yeah, _you_ know her?' said Remus, taken aback that Sirius had blown up.

'I – I – _no_, okay, I don't know her. But Remus, maybe I am feeling sorry for her,' said Sirius apologetically.

'You are, but even so, just follow your instincts, if you feel like you've_ got_ to know her, then do so, get to know her, make friends with her, Merlin knows that will make her happy,' said Remus.

'Yeah, thanks. But what I don't get is, _why_ do I want to get to know her?' said Sirius.

Remus shrugged, 'Who knows? Trust me, just follow your instincts, they usually lead you to the right place,' he said wisely.

Sirius nodded, 'Thanks man,' he said appreciatively.

x---x

Midnight,_ her_ time. Her escape.

She quietly took her diary and notepad out, she wrapped her shawl around her, took a quill and crept to the balcony, it was too cold, Kate's heart sank, she would have to go to sleep, being awoken by nightmares eventually.

Why did God do this? Didn't he know how much she needed this? She had nothing else now, and now he was taking this away from her as well.

_Gryffindor Common Room _said a voice in her head.

That would be all right, everyone would be asleep right now anyway.

She quietly made her way downstairs, and sat herself on the couch and turned the fire on.

Kate heard some steps behind her, someone was coming down the stairs, she didn't turn around, she heard the person sit on the armchair not far away from her.

Kate turned around, 'Oh uh… hi, sorry I didn't see you there,' said the person, it was Remus.

_Typical _thought Kate, she nodded, 'It's 'kay,' she said.

'What you doing down here so late?' asked Remus.

Kate shrugged, 'Couldn't sleep,' she muttered, suddenly this seemed like a bad idea, she didn't want to talk to him, no matter how nice he was being, she didn't know why, she just didn't.

'Same here,' he said.

'Erm, I better go back up now,' she said, and she grabbed her stuff, nodded at Remus and walked up.

She closed the door of her dormitory behind her and then leaned against it, why did she get so nervous after talking to someone?

If she had stayed down and talked, then at least she would have made a friend, but she pushed herself far away from people, it was her own fault, she had had plenty of opportunities to make friends, yet she had always stuck on her own, which she was starting to see wasn't a very good idea.

She slid her stuff quietly under her bed, with her shawl wrapped tightly around her, she pulled out a box from there, a box with a heart engraved on it, she opened it and pulled a picture out of her brother. Tracing the outline of her brother's face with her finger, Kate could taste salty liquid on her lips, she realised then that she was crying. Instead of wiping her eyes she just let them fall, fast and silent.

'_Why did you have to go? You left me here on my own, I have noone else now,' _she said to him in her mind, imagining him standing in front of her, she took a deep breath and pulled herself together, she held the photo tightly against her chest and lay on her bed, pulling the hangings around her, and with the soft assurance that he was there, she slowly closed her eyes, and fell asleep within minutes.

x---x

'Anisha! _Nish_! Psst!' whispered Fiona, trying to get her friend's attention. Anisha turned around in her seat with a glare, 'What?' she hissed.

Fiona shrugged, 'I'm bored, thought I'd annoy you,' she whispered grinning, Anisha shot daggers at her, 'You idiot,' she said sighing and turned around.

Fiona looked around at Sirius, passing notes with him would be fun.

_Hello! You in a better mood now? You look tired, got much sleep last night? Fi x_

_**Fiona! I'm trying to listen to Binns interesting lecture! Please, do not disturb me! Pads x**_

Fiona shot the back of his head a confused look, he turned around and grinned, she grinned back, understanding that he was joshing around.

_Haha, almost fell for that one. Entertainment please? Fi x_

_**I try. Hmm, I'm thinking of making a commotion, lesson is too boring for my liking, I'll ask James, he'll be up for something fun. One sec. Pads x**_

_**Never mind that, he said Lily wouldn't approve of it. She has him wrapped around her fingers. Pads x**_

_I know, its amazing. Wish I had that! Noticed how they seem to be spending a lot of time together? Fi x_

_**Tell me about it, I haven't done a proper prank for ages. I hate to say this, but I have a feeling the Marauders are drifting apart. But keep that to yourself yeah? Pads x**_

_Sure, don't worry about it. But yeah you're right, I barely see Lily anymore, especially because she's not even in the same dorm anymore. It's just me and Anisha now. Fi x_

_**Yeah, oh well, shit happens. Move on yeah. Pads x**_

_True, Lily just glared at me (something's never change) I guess I better take notes. Bye, Fi x_

Sirius turned around and nodded at Fiona, but then he found himself scanning for _her_ again, the one he couldn't get out of his mind. He turned to the back, in the corner on her own, with her head in her hands was Kate, he couldn't make out her expression. James nudged him, 'Who you looking for?' he whispered to him.

Sirius shook his head, 'Noone,' he said.

'Yeah right, listen mate, do you like Fiona? Because you do seem to talk to her a lot-' said James quietly.

'No! No way Prongs! I don't like her, not one bit, well I do _like_ her, just not_ like_ like her,' said Sirius.

James nodded, 'Okay, well nice to know you're back to your normal self,' he added.

'Hey!' said Sirius, a bit loudly, Professor Binns turned around but then went back to droning on about Leprechauns. 'What's that meant to mean?' he hissed.

James raised his eyebrows at him, 'Yeah right, you were acting really weird yesterday,' he said.

Sirius opened his mouth to argue, but then nodded, he had after all been acting strange yesterday. He turned around to look at Kate again, who was staring into space, he had never seen so much emotion in such an emotionless face, if that made sense. It was like she was trying so hard not to show that she was sad, but Sirius could tell what she was feeling just by looking at her, she had tried an empty look for her face, but it was full of heavy emotion, just waiting to burst out. It was as if she was crying out for help, to anyone, but she just didn't know it. But Sirius was listening, he would listen to that cry of help and respond to it.

He turned back around and stared onto the board, he had to talk to her, properly.

He didn't know why, he just had to, or more as if he wanted to. He wanted to know why she was so sad, why she was always on her own, why she never had any friends. And he would find out, that was his new mission.

Make friends with Kate Myers.

**Wow! Long chapter right? I hope you liked it!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Thanks to Emma my special wifey, for helping me with some words!**

**Love you!**


	9. New Love

**Chapter 9**

**New Love**

'James Potter you will let go of me this instant!' screamed Lily, kicking her legs on James' back.

'Oh no I wont, _Lily Evans!_' said James happily.

'Potter, if you think this is some sort of romantic gesture you are sadly mistaken!' said Lily.

James stopped in his tracks, Lily still carefully slumped on his shoulder. 'Its not?' he asked.

'NO! This comes under the term KIDNAPPING!' shouted Lily, giving him a good kick in the back, which made him slouch, but he stood up and grabbed her tightly.

'Seriously James LET ME DOWN!' said Lily.

James gently swung her down and then close to the floor he let her down with a _thud_.

'Oh Bollocks! Sorry Lily! My hands were slippery!' said James apologetically.

Lily pulled her face up from the floor and smoothed her hair down as if readying herself, and then she turned up to look at him with a death glare.

'Ugh! James! What exactly was the point of all that?' demanded Lily.

James shuffled his feet awkwardly, 'Erm… a romantic gesture?' he said shrugging his shoulders.

Lily sighed and held up her hand so that he could pull her up, but before she could say anything else, the two heard shouts behind them, people around them turned around to look what was going on, and it was indeed the strangest thing Lily had ever seen.

Sirius Black was on what looked like a trolley from the train station, clutching on to Remus both of them holding on to dear life as the trolley sped ahead without anyone guiding it, but the look on Sirius's was not scared, he had amusement written all over his face, but Remus looked ready to kill.

'PRONGS AND EVANS WATCH OUT!' shouted Sirius at the top of his lungs as the trolley sped past the couple who jumped out of the way, behind them was McGonagall and Filch screaming at the top of their lungs telling the two Marauders to stop.

And within five minutes the whole scene was over, people got back to what they were doing, oblivious to what had previously happened, some went back to staring at Lily and James who had also been making a scene, as if eagerly waiting to find out what happens.

Lily looked at James to try and figure out what had just happened, James who had understood what her face was trying to say merely shrugged, because he was used to these things happening all the time.

'Just be glad it wasn't a Hippogriff, you do not want to know what happened at my house,' said James.

This made Lily break into a smile, 'Okay, James – but before she carried on she glared at the third years watching interestedly – SOD OFF YOU SNOTTY CHILDREN I'M TRYING HAVING A _PRIVATE_ TALK WITH MY BOYFRIEND!' she said.

The third years cowered and left, one of them with tears in her eyes and one boy said, 'Some head girl!'

Lily clapped her hand to her mouth, and looked at James who looked amused at the whole situation.

She glared at him, 'This is all because of you and your _romantic gesture_, if you had just told me what was going on,_ this_ – she pointed around her – wouldn't have happened!' she snapped.

'What?' asked James looking flabbergasted. 'Nothing even happened! So a few third years got pissed off at you! Big deal!'

'YES big deal! _VERY_ big deal! I'm supposed to be Head Girl, as you are supposed to be Head Boy, we're meant to be setting examples!' said Lily.

James opened his mouth but then quickly shut it at the sight of Lily's face, so much for his romantic date.

'Well, why did you bring me here?' she asked looking annoyed, which triggered something in James, a spurge of anger flew threw him, he was trying to do something nice and now he was getting ridiculed because of it.

'Oh god,' he sighed.

'WELL?' she demanded.

'I brought you on the seventh floor as you may remember, where the room of Requirement is, for a – um, date, because we never got to finish ours,' he said, trying to say it as calmly as possible.

It was Lily's turn to be embarrassed, 'Oh I am so sorry James! I thought you were up to some stupid Marauder prank!' she said, clapping her hand to her mouth.

'You know me better than that, don't you?' he asked her softly, pulling her hand away from her mouth, it curved into a small smile and she gave an unsure nod.

He pulled her hand, 'Come on, this isn't over yet,' he said.

Finally they were in front of the secretly famous Room of Requirement.

They entered and Lily let out an audible gasp, it looked absolutely brilliant in her eyes, and surprisingly how she had always wanted where her first date would be, it was perfect yet so simple.

The Room of Requirement was a beach, Lily was in awe of the room and had a momentary lapse to go and hug it, a picnic rug was laid in the middle, with a basket which was undoubtedly full of food, drinks were laid out and as Lily went closer, she noticed that it was plain lemonade, and yet it was her favourite. Questions roamed her mind, this room was powerful, how did it know?

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, James whispered in her ear 'Magic,' he said, and she understood everything, she turned around and kissed him gently on the lips, he slowly deepened it and wrapped his hands tightly around her back, her hands pulled his face towards her and she put her arms around his neck craving for more, suddenly she was between his legs and she pressed against him, he moaned softly, hormones were taking over, after what felt like several moments, Lily broke through, both panting slightly.

'Wow, you've never kissed me like that before,' said James, grinning, his arms still around her waist.

'You've never done something this sweet before,' she said quietly looking into his eyes, 'Thank you.'

'Don't mention it, now come on mademoiselle,' he said pulling away from her and bowed, he pointed to the picnic rug, 'Our date awaits,' he said.

Lily grinned, 'Why thank you, kind sir,' she said curtsying, pulling her imaginary gown up as she walked towards the picnic rug.

James laughed, and she found herself laughing along with him, because he had this great infectious laugh that made her ecstatic, even though nothing seemed funny anymore.

They stayed in each other's company for hours, talking about the randomest things from what Sirius looked like in the morning to how Peeves was part of a conspiracy. Lily explained to James some things about muggles, like television and lifts, leaving him looking astonished, especially when she told him about cars. She laughed and patted his cheek, 'Yes James, _without_ magic,' she had said.

Lily drew closer to him, as she looked at the sunset, even though she was sure it was barely five right now, but this must be some of the powers of the room.

She laid there in his arms, just watching the sunset quietly, roaming her fingers on his back, without realising it she drew the letters I – L – O – V – E – Y – O – U, thinking he wasn't paying attention. Then James looked back and said quietly as he gripped her hand tightly, 'I love you too.'

**x---x**

'Detention,' sighed Remus angrily at breakfast next day, 'For being pushed onto a trolley without your will.'

Fiona sniggered, 'I heard about that,' she said. 'Some fifth-years were talking about it at dinner last night, where were you? Sirius looked extremely bored, because he was the only Marauder there!'

'He looked bored? Serves him right!' said Remus with satisfaction.

'Where were you though?' she asked.

'In bed,' he said yawning, 'Trying to forget about what happened and I wanted to get some sleep before Sirius came, its really hard to sleep with him in the same room.'

Fiona grinned, 'What does he do? Tell me everything' she asked slyly, and she pretended to take out an imaginary note book, and crossed her legs to look journalistic.

Remus laughed, 'He snores like a pig, enough said,' he said.

Fiona laughed, 'Anisha's not well,' she said, looking up to see a reaction from Remus, who merely nodded, Fiona sighed inwardly, all her hopes of Remus falling for Anisha were slowly being crushed.

'Where is everyone?' asked Remus looking around.

'Lily and James, no idea, Sirius and Peter no idea, Anisha, not well, I'm sure that's what you meant by everyone,' said Fiona, Remus grinned and nodded, he looked at the large clock at the back of the Hall.

'Ten minutes till Transfiguration starts, you coming?' he asked her as he got up. Fiona put her hand up and devoured the last of her croissant, after a minute she swallowed, and nodded.

**-- Transfiguration --**

By the start of Transfiguration, their friends had appeared. Sirius arriving late, looking flustered but winked at McGonagall as he entered, 'Sorry I'm late Minnie,' he said slyly, and slumped into the only seat that was left next to a Ravenclaw girl who seemed more than happy to have Sirius sit next to him. Professor McGonagall glared at him, 'One more late Mr.Black and that is detention, and now am I allowed to start the class?' she said and turned swiftly to carry on.

But Sirius was in no mood to carry on today, he didn't mind if he got detention, he was bored, and he had some making up of lost time to do.

**-- Kate's POV --**

Transfiguration, overall quite an interesting subject, who doesn't want to know how to turn their pencil into a mouse right?

Didn't get any sleep last night so cant help but yawn every two minutes, Black as usual entered class and managed to not get detention. I had to admit I was impressed, not many students could call McGonagall 'Minnie' and get away with it.

I remembered Zeke telling me about her in his letters, how strict she was and how she used to make him scrub floors for detention. I felt a pang of sadness as I remembered him, and quickly made myself think about something else. I couldn't help but feel like I was drifting away from the lesson, and also a little crazy to ever think Transfiguration was interesting, I had never been so bored in this lesson before. It was then I heard Black's bark of laugh, I turned around, and I'm sure everyone else did as well.

'What brings you to my desk fair lady?' I saw Black say to McGonagall, many people stifled giggles, some held their breaths because they could see McGonagall's vein thumping prominently, waiting for her reaction.

'Mr.Black, I fail to see why you continue to feel free to disrupt my class, this is N.E.W.T year, I want you to take this seriously! Detention for you, see me after class,' she said sternly, but Black merely grinned, I was looking right at him, and our eyes met for a moment, he winked at me and then gave me a genuine smile… and after a second I found myself smiling back, but quickly turned away.

Why had Black just smiled at me? He had lately been nice to me, and by lately I mean two days ago when he talked to me for like a minute, but then I had to go and get up and leave. And I was sure I had seen disappointment in his face, I really didn't know what was going on with him, and frankly I didn't have the strength to want to find out. I was barely getting any sleep, and the truth was, I was kind of scared of going to sleep, scared of having dreams of back in the days when me and Zeke were together as a family, I didn't like it, I didn't like reliving those days even in my dreams, because when I woke up I would have to face the harsh reality. I remembered just a few days ago I looked forward to the nights, it was as if my brain was a television programme at night, it made fun stories up for me, I enjoyed them. From Saturday I had been having dreams about Zeke, and I didn't want that happening anymore.

I doodled on scrap parchment, my favourite pass time you could say, the doodles turned slowly into art, and I made up a story in pictures. I drew a girl, she had short hair, I concentrated on her eyes, they were important, I drew her a tear slightly rolling down her eyes. She was sad, and trapped, exactly the way I was. I drew a box around her, carefully shading in the lines with my quill, and without realising I drew a boy outside the box, who was staring at the girl. I concentrated on his face, to make him look confused, it worked wonders. I shaded in his dark hair, I was surprised to know that the face looked familiar, I shaded in the boys eyes, giving them a hint of mischief.

I put my quill down to look at my work, I was pleased with it. I looked up at the front of the class, McGonagall still lecturing us about the importance of our N.E.W.T s, and I couldn't have cared less. I was, to be honest, okay in most subjects, Astronomy I struggled with, but the others I found interesting and easy. To my delight, the bell rang, Transfiguration was over, then on the down side, I did have Potions now, which was torture. Every lesson Slughorn would tell us to pair up, but since there was an odd number in the class, you could guess who was always on their own, that's right – me.

But I didn't mind, that was how I liked it, this was a new thing Slughorn was trying anyway, to see if we worked better with our friends. Well I worked exactly the same due to the fact I had none, and this idea was bull anyway.

So as usual, I picked my things up from under my desk and prepared to get up, I heard McGonagall shouting at Black, and I was the only one else in the class.

' – Now off you go to your next lesson Black! I will send you a note about your detention!' shouted McGonagall.

I saw Black grin and wink at the teacher, 'No problem Minnie, looking forward to our date!' he said cheekily walking out of the door, McGonagall sighed.

I shoved the parchment I was doodling on in my back pack and walked outside the classroom, to my surprise Black was standing leaning against the wall beside the door, 'Coming Kate? It's Slughorn next,' he said to me, as if this was completely normal. I stared at him for a minute, and unconsciously rubbed my eyes, was this really happening?

'Come on then,' he finally said, and began to walk when I said, 'Okay,' and followed him. What was he doing? What was_ I_ doing? I didn't want to walk with him, well fine, that wasn't true, I did actually want to, because it felt like I had a friend, but then I pushed that thought out of my head and reminded myself that I didn't _want_ a friend, I was fine on my own, and that was how things were meant to be.

Black chatted to me normally, even though there was nothing normal about this. 'I read that book you left in the library, Pride and Prejudice? That was really good, kind of fluffy though, it was like, drama and then romance, too much you know?' he said casually.

I found myself smiling, I nodded. 'It has that affect on people,' I said.

For a moment Black stopped, surprised that I had actually commented, but then he pretended he needed to tie his shoelace. I was surprised myself, but did nothing to stop me.

I carried on, 'Pride and Prejudice isn't one of the best though, there's others that are better,' I said.

Stupid, stupid, why did I say that?

'Really? Well you'll have to tell me them,' he said.

'That's weird, I didn't think you would be the type who read,' I said, why though? What did I mean by 'type'? Talking as if I actually knew him.

Black laughed, I found myself yet again smiling, he threw his head back when he laughed, it was like a bark, I liked it, it made me want to laugh as well.

'I usually have that affect on people,' he said.

I nodded and didn't say anything, what was I supposed to say?

We walked on, finally reaching the dungeons that led to our Potion's classroom. He opened the door and jerked his head towards his classroom, 'Go on,' he said, this annoyed me, why was he telling me what to do? As if I didn't know I was meant to enter the classroom.

I walked in, everyone had already sat down, paired up as usual, there was a spare desk at the back, and a seat next to Pettigrew, which was obviously saved for Black. My eyes wandered to Remus who was sat next to Diggory, he had turned around and was looking at Black with an interested expression, I saw Black mouth something to him and Remus turned back around. I went and took a seat at the back of the class, on my own, no surprise there, so much for thinking I had made a friend. Black had his Marauders.

This day should have been called 'Surprise, Surprise' because Black walked past Pettigrew and placed himself next to me, once again as casually as possible, how was he thinking that sitting next to me, Loner Myers as people called me, was normal?

I must have had a confused expression, because Black asked, 'You don't mind me sitting here do you?'

The way he said that… did he feel sorry for me?

Oh god, that was it wasn't it?

That was the last thing I wanted, people feeling sorry for me. I_ hated_ that. I had had enough of that when Zeke died, random people coming up to me, saying they were sorry for my loss, they knew what I was going through.

Did they heck? Did they know what it was like to not have any friends or family? Always feeling isolated, left out, abandoned?

I was sure half of the people who had said that didn't mean it, they didn't even know me. And I didn't want anyone feeling sorry for me because I was 'Loner Myers', I knew that everyone felt sorry for me, the teachers did and even the _Slytherins_.

I noticed Black still waiting for me to answer, I pursed my lips and slowly shook my head, but I would have liked nothing better than to tell him to shove off, I didn't need his sympathy.

Why had Black suddenly decided that he wanted to talk to me? Six years he had…

Things were never going to get better were they?

Whenever things started looking up, I myself managed to find a way out of them. It wasn't like I was happy in this misery… if that made sense. I didn't like being this unhappy, I hated it, and I wished many times for things to be better. So maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a friend, even if he was only feeling sorry for me.

Slughorn announced we would be making a simple Sleeping Draught today, which I didn't exactly find simple. He told us to work with the person next to us, and got prepared to look at me who was usually on my own, to work alone if I could manage, but his expression turned to surprise when he saw Black sitting next to me. And I'm sure many other people were noticing as well, because they were turning around to see why Pettigrew was on his own, Marauder's weren't usually left on their own, they had a reputation to protect. They were all immensely popular, and they had always stuck together, now Sirius Black, was sitting next to Loner Myers, as if this was an everyday matter. Things were getting really weird. I wanted to find out why Black was here, and talking to me, and working with me, but I couldn't bring myself to it. It wasn't exactly a conversation starter, and it was horribly rude. 'Why are you talking to me?' it would get awkward as well, because I know Black wouldn't have liked to answer 'Because you're always on your own'.

So, I did what I knew I was prone to do, 'If you don't mind, I'd rather like to work on my own, your friend Pettigrew doesn't seem too happy about me being here either,' I said, rather arrogantly I might add, and I picked my things up and went to the desk where Pettigrew was sitting, he took this as a notion to go and sit next to Black, things were back to normal.

I hated it.

**x---x**

'Kate Myers? WHY?' asked James looking extremely confused, Sirius was telling him how he had tried to make friends with her, and how it had gone wrong, Sirius then explained how he felt sorry for her, the conversation between him and Remus, Remus telling him to follow his instincts, and how Sirius was following his instincts, trying to make friends with her.

'But why? Why do you suddenly want to though? If she wants to be a loner then let her be, you don't need to get involved, too much drama,' said James.

Sirius sighed, 'So what? I still want to, listen, drop it okay? It's up to me. You want to go to kitchens?' he said.

James, realising that Sirius wouldn't budge anymore, nodded and they got up to go to the kitchens. Talking and laughing like the old days.

**x---x**

'What was he doing with her? I was just sitting there, and suddenly he comes in and he's with her,' said Fiona.

Remus nodded, 'I don't know what he's up to, I think he wants to make friends with her or something,' he said.

'That's weird,' she commented. 'Hey, do you know where Lily is?'

Remus shook his head, 'Probably with James,' he said.

'Nah, he was just with Sirius, listen do you want to go to the grounds near the lake? It's boring here, and where's Peter?' she asked, looking around the common room, she and Remus were sitting next to each other in one of the sofas, the common room was surprisingly full. 'Is he upstairs?'

'Nope, I have no idea where everyone is today, why is it just me and you all the time now?' he said, more to himself than to her, then realising that he might have offended her, he quickly apologised. 'Oh bollocks, sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that Anisha's never around, Sirius has gone crazy, Lily and James are always together, Peter's disappeared, its just us all the time isn't it?'

Fiona smiled, 'Its okay, I know what you mean. But hey… you don't think - maybe… just maybe – maybe, Anisha and Peter are… you know?' she said.

Remus smirked, 'Yeah right, Anisha and _Peter_? Its impossible,' he said.

Fiona sighed, 'It doesn't have to be! Come on, it's the best _possible_ explanation. I mean I know Anisha was feeling off in the morning but she's fine now! Where is she then? And you yourself said that you barely see Peter anymore!' she said tiredly, as if speaking to a small child.

'I'm sure he's not, Peter – I know he's one of my best friends and all but… him and _Anisha_? Girls like Anisha do not like boys like Peter,' said Remus.

Fiona perked up, 'What do you mean? Girls like Anisha?' she said somewhat knowingly, but trying not to show it in her voice.

'Come on, Anisha is… well - she's gorgeous, and Peter's well… you know – average looking you would say,' said Remus.

She raised her eyebrows at him, 'Anisha's gorgeous?' she said, a small smile playing at her lips.

Remus nodded, and then realising what she was trying to say he shook his head, 'I don't mean it like that Fi! She's just a friend alright? But I'm not going to deny the fact that she's good looking, well more than good looking,' he said.

Fiona continued to smile at him in a knowing way, 'I'm telling you Fi, just because I think she's gorgeous does _not _mean I like her more than a friend,' he said.

Fiona was laughing now clearly amused at the sight of Remus's embarrassed face, still looking at him the same way. 'Hey! I'm being serious! I even think you're beautiful!' he said.

Fiona stopped laughing and turned a deep shade of red, 'Oh… thanks,' she said. Remus blushed as well, 'Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. But well you are – you know… _pretty_, and I was just – uh – trying to prove a point, and you were – laughing and you -' started Remus, trying to clear the air, but was broken off when he found Fiona's lips on his, and without realising he invited her tongue in, and found himself kissing back and thinking how stupid he had been never to do this before, within ten seconds her arms were around his neck and he had his hands firmly placed on her back, pulling her closer towards him, he enjoyed the sweet taste of her mouth, and so he let his tongue roam around them, kissing her fiercely, and hearing her moan softly as his lips thrashed against hers ferociously, just made him want to do more than just kiss. And then they broke apart, suddenly realising what they had been doing, their eyes widened, both still panting heavily. They had forgotten that they were in a common room full of people, people who closely followed the Marauder's stories, and people who had been surprised at the two of them suddenly snogging in the middle of the room.

Fiona clapped a hand over her mouth, she mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry' and ran to her dormitory, leaving Remus sitting there feeling utterly confused.

**x---x**

Fiona lay eagle spread on her bed, still panting, she had had ran up the stairs after realising what she had done. And now all she could think was how stupid she was to do that, and it had still felt like the _right_ thing to do and now all she wanted to do was run back downstairs and kiss those soft lips again, a sudden craving for him swept over her. What was going on? This was _Remus, _the boy who was just her _friend_, and now suddenly all she wanted to do was kiss him hungrily and _damn_ he was a good kisser, she wondered where he had learnt how to kiss like that. But then again, he _was_ a Marauder, he must have had lots of experience. Oh god, what had she done? She had just ruined her whole relationship with him, and – Anisha, oh _Anisha_, Fiona didn't even want to think about what would happen if she'd find out, but oh she _would_ find out, because everyone had seen them kissing, and things sure did spread fast around school.

Fiona got up off her bed and paced around her room, and she went and slumped on her bed again, and she took her pillow and screamed in it. But that didn't satisfy her, so she threw her pillow on the floor and screamed in the open.

'AAAGGGHHHHH!!' she screamed.

A voice interrupted her, 'Bad day?' asked the voice, and it was a girl, and much to Fiona's surprise it was – Kate.

All thoughts of screaming her lungs out gone, Fiona got up from her bed and looked at the girl up and down, surely she was hallucinating or – dreaming.

Yes! That was it! She was dreaming! Which is why she kissed Remus and Kate Myers had actually spoken to her!

'Erm… Potter? You alright?' asked Kate again.

Fiona smiled, 'I'm fine, because this is all just a dream! I cant have just kissed Remus and you aren't really speaking, so it must mean I'm dreaming!' said Fiona matter-of-factly.

Kate raised her eyebrows, 'Sorry, I'm afraid you're not dreaming, I am actually speaking, but you kissed _Remus_?' she asked.

Fiona screamed again, 'AAAAGH!! No! This isn't happening! But- wait, _you_ never talk,' she said.

'Hmm,' said Kate, 'Well carry on screaming, I'm just here to get my shawl,' and with that she went over to her bed, opened her trunk, and grabbed a shawl out of it, and she made her way out saying 'Feel better.'

Kate had left, Fiona was alone again.

'AAAAGGGHHHHH!' she screamed. 'But why did he have to be such a good kisser?' she added softly before falling on her bed.

**x---x**

That had not just happened.

It couldn't have.

He had kissed – _Fiona_?

No, that was wrong, she had kissed _him_, but he had kissed back, because it had felt like the right thing to do.

Remus was upstairs in his room, staring out the window, deep in thought, finding it hard to believe that the kiss had just taken place ten minutes ago. But he felt – _happy_, that was it, he felt happy and excited, but confused at the same time.

He didn't even like Fiona that way, did he?

But she was a really good kisser, and her hair, her beautiful dirty blonde hair, it was just so _nice_, and he just wanted to run his fingers through them and – smell them? But he knew what they smelt like, they smelt of passion fruit – that was it, wild passion fruit. But how had he known that? Because he had _smelt_ them, when he had kissed her, and the aroma of them had driven him crazy. And her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, she was just so _gorgeous_.

But didn't he like Lily? Of course he did, but he couldn't wait around for her, hoping that one day she would break up with James and come running into his arms. That wasn't going to happen. He knew it.

But Fiona? He felt like somehow he was betraying Anisha, having told her he couldn't be with her because he had feelings for Lily, and now he had just had a snog festival with another best friend of hers, oh how he was breaking up their friendship. He remembered how James had been when it had finally hit him that Sirius was going out with Lily, and even though it was all just a scam, he knew that James had felt furious. So wasn't Anisha going to get mad at Fiona? She would, because Anisha liked him. But could Remus help that he didn't feel the same way about her?

And he wasn't exactly over Lily, she was his first love. But Fiona, Fiona was definitely starting to make a place in his heart.

Whether he liked it or not.

**x---x**

'Yeah, Remus Lupin and Fiona Potter, full frontal snogging in front of everyone,' said a girl to her friend as she went past Lily.

'Apparently he was about to rip her robes off when she slapped him.'

'I heard Fiona Potter slipped him a love potion.'

'As _if_, he _so_ likes Lily Evans.'

'Fiona Potter, he snogged _her_? More like _she_ snogged _him_.'

'No way!'

All around her, people were talking about this. What was going on? Lily raced to the Gryffindor Tower and into the common room. None of her friends were there, so she dashed upstairs into her dormitory.

'What happened-' started Lily but was broken off as Fiona jumped onto her and absorbed her into a hug, Fiona quickly pulled away.

'Oh my GOD! Lily I just did the stupidest thing EVER!' said Fiona miserably.

'What happened?' asked Lily.

Fiona explained what had happened, 'WHAT? Are you crazy Fi? ANISHA IS GOING TO KILL YOU!' said Lily.

'I KNOW!' said Fiona, and she put her head in her hands and started muttering 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

Lily sat down next to her and put am arm around her, 'Why did you do it?' she asked.

'I don't know, I just, Lily, he was being really sweet and funny, and then the next thing I knew, I think I – I think – I _like_ him,' said Fiona looking horrified at what she had just said, she clapped her hand to her mouth and lay on her back.

'Oh NO! This is horrible! WHY? Even Anisha likes him, and he said no to her, and he's going to say no to me as well!' she cried putting her hands up.

'Did he kiss you back?' asked Lily looking interested.

Fiona got up, a smile playing on her lips, 'Oh yes, and he is such a good kisser!' sighed Fiona, but then she fell back into bed and screamed, 'AAGHHH! But he likes _you_ Lily! _Now_ I know what Anisha felt like!'

'FI! Its not my fault! Don't you dare bring this on me again! That was the worst thing ever! What I think you need to do is sort out what you feel about Remus, go talk to him okay?' said Lily.

Fiona sniffed and nodded, 'But what if Anisha finds out?' she said.

Lily smiled sadly, 'I'm sorry honey, but I think she might have already found out, everyone was talking about it, you have to go talk to Remus and then go talk to Nish, okay?'

Fiona nodded, 'Thanks Lily.'

'No problem.'

**x---x**

Sirius walked across the grounds on his own, James had just left to go find Lily, and Sirius had found himself alone yet again, and the faint feeling of the Marauders drifting apart was sweeping over him again. This was their last year, then out into the real world, yet it wasn't going as he had planned, fun and laughter, no, this was too much drama.

And then thoughts of Kate haunted him, why was she like that? Had she, like himself, had a really bad childhood? If so, why wasn't she fun and carefree like him? Why didn't she spend time trying to forget about everything instead of dwelling in the past? And why oh why was he so fascinated by her?

When he had talked to her, she had surprised him, by talking back. She had talked back, but then out of the blue she went away. Which wasn't exactly a great shock, he had kind of expected her to tell him to shove off earlier, but no, she had stayed, and she had had a grateful look in her eye. But then what had happened? Why had she walked away? Didn't she want a friend? Everyone needed a friend right? That was true, but maybe not everyone wanted one. He could say that by looking at Snape, but no one liked him anyway, mainly because he was a greasy haired git. But what was wrong with Kate? She was quite pretty, and she was mysterious. _Very _mysterious. She had this vibe around her, she made you want to dig deeper, to find out more about her. And Sirius was determined he would.

He found the Marauder's tree and sat down and leant against it, and then slowly, slowly, he drifted off…

_**Meanwhile**_

There was a knock on the door, Remus woke up with a start and tipped over his chair. He swore under his breath and opened the door, immediately turning red as he saw who it was.

'Erm… hi,' he said, breaking the silence.

'Hello,' she said nodding. 'Er – can I come in? can we talk?'

Remus nodded, and opened the door wide enough for her to come in, no one else was in the room right now.

'Listen about what just happened-' started off Remus.

'Did you mean it?' blurted out Fiona, but then clapped her hand over her mouth and shook her head to herself, Remus laughed inwardly.

And then found himself saying, 'I think so,' very quietly, but quietly enough for her to hear.

She stepped closer to him, and looked up into his eyes, 'Did you mean it when you kissed me like that?' she asked.

He looked down into her blue eyes, his lips feeling quite dry now, 'I'm not sure,' he whispered. 'Can I try again?'

She nodded, and his lips met hers, and he kissed her with the same amount of passion as before.

He leaned over and kissed her, she felt her knees go weak.

He leaned over and kissed her, and she couldn't even speak.

He leaned over and kissed her, with a passion flowing free.

He leaned over and kissed her, sparks flew that you could see.

He leaned over and kissed her, a touch so soft and tender.

He leaned over and kissed her, a kiss they would both remember.

He leaned over and kissed her, and she sure as hell kissed him back.

He leaned over and kissed her, with a passion no kiss should lack.

He leaned over and kissed her, leaving her wanting for more.

He leaned over and kissed her, his hands willing to explore.

He leaned over and kissed her, making her feel insane.

He leaned over and kissed her, 'Darling, kiss me again.'

'I meant it.'

'Me too.'

'Oh fuck.'

'Well said.'

**x---x**

Sirius's eyes jerked open causing him to hit his head against the bark of the tree, and he let out a cry of pain, rubbing the back of his head, he looked up.

'I was wondering when you would wake up,' he heard someone say, and he found himself staring into the same girl's eyes whose thoughts haunted him constantly.

'Gazing at me were we Kate?' asked Sirius cheekily.

'Not really,' said Kate without any emotion. 'I just usually sit here and draw, but then I found _you_ here.'

'Oh, well, this is the Marauder tree,' explained Sirius.

'I don't think so,' she said, and with that she placed herself down next to him, much to his surprise.

'What do you draw?' he asked her with interest.

'Anything,' she said.

'Why do you draw?' he asked.

'Because I want to, and it gives me something to do,' she said.

'Do you want to be an artist?' he asked.

'No,' she said.

'What do you want to be then?' he asked.

'Me,' she said, and turned her head around to look at him. 'So, are we done with the interrogation now, or are you going to ask me what sort of quills I use to draw?'

He laughed, 'Well now that you mention it…' he said jokingly, Kate smiled.

Something she hadn't done in a long time, and it was funny how it was always around him she seemed to smile.

'So, what else do you like to do?' he asked her.

She shrugged, 'Nothing in particular,' she said, not really wanting to talk so much. 'You?'

'Oh my, I'm surprised you would ask, oh fair one. Everyone knows what I like to do,' he said grinning.

'Which would be – pranking, girls, food and having a laugh?' said Kate, again as if this was the most obvious thing ever, which it was.

Sirius however looked thoroughly shocked, but recovered within a second, and he let out a laugh, 'Wow, you know me so well,' he said, Kate nodded, then he said, 'But I don't know anything about you.'

Kate looked up at him again, 'Yeah,' she merely said.

She picked her bag up and stood up, 'I better be going now,' she said, and before Sirius could say anything, she had walked away.

This was going to be harder than he had expected.

**x---x**

_**I have finally found some place to sit and write, the rest of the place is packed. I have had the weirdest day ever Zeke, the weirdest. **_

_**I talked to this boy called Sirius Black, and this girl called Fiona Potter. Who knew it would feel so hard? I don't even know, in school, everyone talks to each other, they don't have to be very careful like me. **_

_**Why do I always find it so hard? I feel terrified around people, scared that they will know me. But why though?**_

_**Maybe if you were here, things would be easier, they would sure as hell be a lot different. I wish you were here right now Zeke.**_

_**I wish I had a family, everyone does. Everyone talks about their own family, and their friends. They don't know I'm not like everyone else, I have neither. **_

_**When you died, I thought the whole world would collapse. **_

_**In 3 words I can sum up everything I have learned about life … It goes on.**_

_**I'm going to take a leap Zeke, and I'm going to fly.**_

_**I'm not going to stay and mope around anymore, I'm going to make a difference. Because life is too short right? You lived your life Zeke, to the fullest. And I'm going to do the same.**_

_**For you.**_

_**For Sirius?**_

_**Love, Kate.**_

**x---x**

**Author's Note: I am very sorry that I took long in updating, it's just that after Harry Potter 7. I just had this feeling wash over me that it was all over, but I'm over it now. Harry Potter must live on right?**

**I hope you like this chapter, it was fun to write. **

**Please tell me what you thought of it, was it too fluffy? A surprise? Too soap opera like?**

**I need to know your thoughts. **

**Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed, 69 reviews! I'm ecstatic!**

**Is it possible I can get about more than 75 reviews by the end of this chapter?**

**Pretty pleeease??**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	10. All She Wrote, Part 2

**Chapter 10**

**All She Wrote, Part 2**

_**Her great escape**_

_**She found her place**_

_**And she's never gonna be the same  
It's beautiful  
Cuz now she knows**_

_**There's somebody out there  
Who wants to understand  
There's somebody out there  
Who takes me as I am  
I'm feeling at home here  
I knew there had to be  
Somebody somewhere**_

_**(Song by Ross Copperman, All She Wrote)**_

**x—Flashback/Dream--x**

'Kate? Kate darling, you have to leave now, you can come back and visit tomorrow,' said a Mediwitch kindly, Kate watched her grandmother numbly from the bedside, just hearing her grandmother's slow breathing was reassurance that at least _someone_ had been there, who had cared for them. And even though she didn't know what the Healers had said about her grandmother, she knew it couldn't have been good, every time she came and visited it felt as if her grandmother was slowly, drifting apart. Kate tore her eyes away from her grandmother, got off her chair and leant over to give her grandmamma a kiss on the forehead. 'Bye,' she whispered. 'I love you.'

She walked out of the doors of the room and towards Zeke, who was at the end of the ward, staring out the window. He turned around when she was right behind him, 'Let's go home,' he said quietly, and she nodded, he held his hand out and she held it tightly, feeling comfort and warmth instantly. Their minder came down the stairs, 'Well you took your time,' she commented, and Kate felt hatred rise in her chest.

'Oh yes, we don't want to be late for your TV show do we? We're very sorry Hilda, next time if you want, we won't come and visit our sick grandmother at all,' said Zeke sarcastically. Hilda glared at him at pinched his shoulder painfully, 'That's enough cheek out of you, one more word and that's no supper,' said Hilda dangerously. Just then, a Healer strode towards them, 'Hi,' started the Healer, and just by that you could figure out that this would certainly not be a pleasant conversation. The Healer held out his hand for Hilda to shake, she shook it abruptly, 'Is there a problem?' she asked.

'Um, well, I just wanted to have a little talk with you, concerning Ms. Holden, the children's grandmother,' said the Healer.

'Yes, go one,' said Hilda.

'Well, in private,' said the Healer.

Hilda groaned, making it obvious she wanted to get out of there and that she couldn't care less that the Healer wanted to have a word. Kate looked up at Zeke wordlessly, as if to ask him why the Healer wanted to talk to Hilda, but Zeke shrugged and stared forward as the two adults walked away from them.

Fifteen minutes later, Hilda was back, her face not giving away anything. 'What was all that about?' Zeke asked her. Hilda looked at him with a disgusted expression, 'The Healer said your Grandmother only has several days, and they can't do anything else to save her,' she told him.

Kate's heart sunk lower than it had already been, and her desperate wishes had not come true, maybe if she hadn't thought about her grandmother dying, this wouldn't be happening. Why had she been so stupid? Thinking about her like that, why else would this be happening? God obviously must have mistaken her thought for a wish, and he had probably thought he was making Kate's wish come true.

Kate looked at Zeke, and she squeezed his hand, he looked up at her and gave her a small sad smile, 'What happens to us?' Zeke asked Hilda.

Hilda sneered, 'You get sent back to the orphanage,' she said, but then she said coldly, 'All of your grandmother's gold will be put in your Gringotts vault and she says in her will that you aren't to get her house till you turn of age, and she has also left _you,_' she looked at Kate 'some shawl and some useless scarf, and after all those years working for her she doesn't even leave me a bleedin' tea towel,' she added angrily.

'We have to go back to the orphanage?' asked Zeke ignoring her rants about their inheritance.

Hilda smirked, 'That's right, I finally get rid of you lot,' she said, but it was said with regret, because now she was out of a job.

'I don't want to go back Zeke,' said Kate, tugging at her brother's hand. 'I want to stay with Grandmamma.'

Zeke nodded and put an arm around his sister, 'Grandmamma's going to heaven Katey, I don't want to go back there either, but we're going to stick together, right?' he said.

Kate nodded, and held her brother's hand tightly, not being able to help feeling as if this was her fault.

**x—Flashback/Dream--x**

Kate awoke with a start; some drool was on the piece of parchment she had been drawing on, she was sat on the balcony, as she usually did this time of night, her shawl wrapped tightly around her, as it was chilly. Although, now it wasn't nighttime anymore, it was light outside. _I must have fallen asleep here_ thought Kate.

She shoved her things in her backpack and went back inside her dormitory. She quietly crept near her bed and pulled her hangings aside, she took her shawl off and checked the clock on her bedside, and it was quarter past six. She pulled her bed covers and got under them, she wasn't sleepy anymore though, but the warmth was too comfortable not to snuggle under. She stared at the ceiling, realising what she had been dreaming about, she remembered that day clearly, it had been the last time she had seen her grandmother, and she couldn't forget it.

Now she wanted to, because all it did was make he sad. So she turned in the bed and shut her eyes tightly, and slowly she began to drift back to sleep…

**x---x**

Lily banged the door open, which jerked James awake.

'What the -?' he started but immediately shut up when he saw Lily, who was really pale with tears welling up in her eyes.

'Oh god Lils, what's the matter?' he asked hurriedly as he sat up in his bed to make sure this was real. Lily crept into his bed, her face streaked with tears.

She sniffed, and threw her arms around James.

'J-James, I'm the worst girlfriend ever!' she sobbed.

'Shhh. Don't say that silly, what's wrong?' he asked, as he wiped her tears with his hand, and brushed her hair behind her ear.

She cried harder, 'I-I'm so st-stupid!' she sobbed.

'Lily Evans you tell me what the matter is now!' said James sternly.

'J-James do you l-love me?' she asked, looking up at him.

James looked back at her intently, 'More than anything else in the world,' he said.

'But you don't even KNOW me!' she said desperately.

'What? That's crazy. Yes I do. I know that you're kind and loyal; I know that you're fair. I know that your favourite colour is lilac, because that's what you think the colour of the sky is near sunset. I know that your favourite flower is a daisy and you hate the fact that people give you Lilies just because it's your name. I know that you like to wear separate coloured socks because it's your own little private joke. I know that you twiddle with your hair when you're nervous, and that you eat a giant cookie before the start of exams. And I know that you try so hard because you're determined to show people that even though you're a Muggleborn, you can be as good, or even better than them. And I know that deep inside, that there's a part of you who just wants to let go from time to time. I know that the reason you denied the fact that I liked you is because you didn't know if you were good enough to be liked. But the truth is you are worth it Lily, because you're just a really good person. And I _know_ that you would give up your life for any of your friends, because that's who you are. You care about people, and you don't judge them. I mean you're even nice to the Slytherins, and they're horrible to you. And I do know you Lils. I seriously do,' said James.

Lily sniffed; tears fell fast down her cheeks. 'James you are so amazing,' she said, and kissed his cheek, but she sobbed again. 'That's the point James! You are so amazing! And you _do _know me. But that's it James. _You_ know _me_. What do I know about you? I mean I love you, I really _really_ do. But what I don't understand is why? Why do I love you? I don't even know you.'

'What? Yes you do Lily. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you. And you know that I love you. And that's enough,' said James.

'Yes, but WHY? I know all that. But why do I love you? Oh gosh. I'm being _awful _James. I really don't mean that you're not loveable. I mean you're kind and truly amazing, and I know that – I know that I love you. I really do. Oh gosh,' she said, and tears welled up in her eyes. 'James I'm so scared,' she whispered, ad put her head against his bare chest.

James kissed the top of her forehead. 'James I'm so scared,' she repeated softly and faced her head towards James, although her gaze wasn't on him, and it was as if she was speaking more to herself than to him. 'James, I- I love you so much. It scares me,' she said.

'And I've never loved someone this much before James. I can't do this. What if I lose you James? I wouldn't be able to deal with it,' she said.

'Lily! You are a strong person and you need to learn to know that. And you wont lose me, _ever_,' said James firmly, he took her hand in his and kissed it. 'I love you.'

'And I love you,' she said and kissed him gently on the lips, a tear falling across her cheek.

She giggled after breaking apart; James looked disappointed, '_Hey_! Let it flow,' he said, and he pointed to his lips and pouted.

Lily giggled, 'James you sounded like one of those people who's like a cult leader, and you go up to him and say "I'm getting this feeling" and then the leader guy just goes "let it flow",' she said, and giggled hysterically.

James waited till she had stopped and then he started laughing, 'You're crazy,' he stated, between laughs.

Lily took his hand and winked, 'Only for you baby.'

**x---x**

'My my, don't we look happy this morning,' said Sirius grinning as Lily and James came down, James with his arm around her shoulders and Lily with her arm around his waist, both smiling.

Sirius nudged Peter and winked at James, 'Someone got some last night,' he said cheekily. James glared at him along with Lily, 'Shut up,' muttered James, although still turning red.

Just then Fiona came down, unaccompanied.

She hurried down and sat next to Remus, looking thoroughly worried.

'What happened?' asked Remus.

'I waited up for her last night, but I fell asleep before she must have come in, which must have been really late, and when I went to wake her this morning, the bed was already made and it didn't look like it had been slept in,' said Fiona, looking quite pale and as if she were going to be sick.

Lily paled as well, 'What? You haven't seen her? You know, I didn't see her all day yesterday, did you?' she asked.

'No, just in the morning when she said she was sick and she went to the Hospital Wing, but I know she got out because I went to see if she was there yesterday and it was empty,' answered Fiona.

'Pads do you have the map? Look for Anisha,' asked Remus to Sirius.

Sirius nodded and bent under the table to check the piece of parchment, he came out after a minute and said, 'She's not on there.'

'What are you on about?' said Fiona looking confused.

Remus looked around to see no one was listening and then quickly explained to her in her ear about the Marauder's map. She had a look of shock and awe on her face.

'Wow,' she commented, but then her face fell. 'Wait if she's not on the map, then what does that mean?'

'That she could either be in the Room Of Requirement, Hogsmeade or possibly further away than that,' answered James for her.

Fiona sighed, 'Oh god, do you think she knows?' she asked Remus.

'Knows what?' said James and Sirius in unison.

Fiona and Remus looked sheepish, 'Yeah, I'm going to go look for her, you can just tell them,' said Fiona miserably to Remus.

Lily smiled in spite herself but then got up as well, 'I'll help as well,' she said and gave James a kiss on the lips, 'Love you,' she said to him.

'Love you more,' he said.

She laughed, 'Major cheese factor,' she said to him.

'Pure cheddar,' he agreed.

Lily laughed and blew him a kiss, Sirius gagged behind them and mimed puking, 'Ugh all this love. ITS TOO MUCH!' he said dramatically, causing many people around them to laugh.

He winked at them and grinned.

Fiona sighed, 'Come on then Lils,' she said.

And with that the two dashed out of the Hall hurriedly, knocking someone over.

'So tell us what?'

**x---x**

Defence Against The Dark Arts was their first lesson that morning, and after that they had a free period do catch up on homework.

Lily dragged James away to do their homework in the library.

It was only Sirius, Remus and Fiona in the corridor; Peter had walked off to do homework with a blonde Ravenclaw.

'She's gone, she didn't even wait for me Remus, which means she definitely knows and she's ignoring me,' said Fiona miserably.

'Don't worry about it,' but it was Sirius who said this, not Remus. 'She's probably in the common room right now, just go find her and talk to her.'

'Well, where are you guys going?' asked Fiona.

'We'll catch up with you,' said Remus, understanding what Sirius wanted.

Fiona nodded and gave Remus a hurried peck on the cheek and left.

Sirius turned on Remus, and embraced him into an awkward mock happy hug.

'HALLELUJAH!' he said loudly. 'Praise the lord.'

Remus rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He had expected a reaction like this from Sirius.

Sirius' expression turned serious, 'I'm glad you've moved on,' he said, patting Remus's shoulder. 'So what really happened?'

'Erm, I told you, we were just talking and it sort of happened,' said Remus awkwardly.

'What about Lily?' asked Sirius.

'There's no point is there? I know Lily and James are happy together, and I wouldn't have it any other way,' said Remus loyally.

'That's my boy!' said Sirius. 'Are you and Fiona – together now?'

'I want to be,' said Remus. 'But she wants to talk to Anisha first, to see if it's alright.'

'Righty-o, right, Moony m'boy, I have some unfinished business to take care of, I shall see you in a bit,' said Sirius dramatically and embraced Remus into a tight manly hug. 'I'm gonna miss you,' he said in a mock sad voice, he mimed wiping tears but then grinned and walked away.

'Bye Moony,' he called.

Remus smiled in spite himself, 'Bye Padfoot,' he said back.

**x---x**

**- - Sirius's P.O.V - -**

Moony and Fiona.

What are the odds?

That is the weirdest thing ever, well besides the fact that Snivellus has actually kissed a girl. That's right! I _saw_ it. And might I add I am scarred for life.

And besides the fact and Lily and James got together. I mean it really happened, after all those years of me telling Prongs to get over her, they're actually together, and they hold hands and everything.

Strange year this has started out to be.

Okay anyway, I've got a plan. And yes no matter how hard it may be to believe, it is foolproof. I do actually care about Kate, and I want to know what's up with her, and _why_ she is what she is today.

I don't know why I want to know, it's like… I have to help her you know? Just like my friends helped me.

I remember before I started school, never before have I felt so lost, I knew I didn't fit in, because I knew that my "family" was wrong. What they were doing was wrong, but all I felt at the time was the fact that I will always be alone in this. That I would never have someone I would care about, but then I came to Hogwarts.

Is it really stupid that I don't want Kate to feel the same way?

People think I'm this heartless person because I go out with lots of girls and don't really care about them, because I make fun of some people. They don't know me.

Well the reason I go out with lots of girls and dump them without reason is because out of all the girls I have dated, I just haven't found the _right_ one.

And then I saw Kate, and she's mysterious and she has a past, she's pretty and she doesn't have anyone to tell her that she is, and I want to tell her that, _and _she is the only girl I feel I have a connection with. And I want to know more about that connection because when I'm around her I feel like, like she's the _one_.

Who knows? She may not be. But the signs are everywhere, and if I was a muggle I would put it down to mere coincidence.

But after seeing Moony and Fiona, Prongs and Lily, I mean come on. They were the least expected couples and now they're together. I cant just go on ignoring my instincts, I need to follow them.

Which is why I've come up with this plan.

Now I just need to find Kate.

**- - End Sirius's P.O.V - -**

**x---x**

_Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she takes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world_

(Song Underdog by The Jonas Brothers)

**x---x**

Sirius walked over to the grounds, which was the place he knew Kate would be, his hands in his front pockets, as it was quite chilly now. He just hoped that it would work, it seemed like a foolproof plan, but only the future would tell if it was or not.

He spotted the Marauder's tree from afar, and as he had expected, there she was, her fringe firmly against her forehead, covering her right eye, he realised that her hair was the exact same colour of James's, which made him smile.

He walked over to the tree, his fingers crossed now. And as casually as possible he said, 'Kate, come on.'

She looked up, looking somewhat flabbergasted, and surprised. 'Erm… what?' she asked, trying to make sure she hadn't misheard him.

'Come on, I need to show you something,' said Sirius.

Kate looked uncertain, 'Er, I don't – I mean I _cant_ – I have erm, homework,' she said.

Sirius looked at what was in her lap and then back at her again with his eyebrows raised, 'You're drawing,' he said, Kate looked sheepish and shrugged, going back to her drawing. 'Come on,' he repeated. 'I need to show you something,' and as he said that he grabbed the drawing out of her hand, neatly folded it and put it in her bag carefully which lay against the tree next to her. She watched him doing this, her eyes wide open. She opened her mouth to say something, but Sirius had pulled her up now, 'Come on,' he said, putting a fake puppy dog look on his face, which made her grin.

He grinned back, 'Ah! See, I made you smile, you _have_ to come with me, as a thank you gift you know,' he said cheekily.

Kate sighed, but then she smiled in spite herself, and she found herself taking the bag from Sirius and nodding, 'Fine,' she said quietly.

Sirius whooped, 'YES! Okay, come on now,' he said, and he took her hand in his, and then both came to an abrupt stop as if to realise what they were just doing, and Sirius glanced down at his hand. 'Sorry, I – uh,' he started but then Kate (to her own surprise as to Sirius's as well) didn't pull away, and said, 'Well you're showing me something aren't you?'

Sirius looked pleased, but then shook off his expression and nodded, pulling her towards the castle.

'So what do you have to show me?' asked Kate.

'You'll see,' he said, and they climbed up the moving stairs and were finally on the seventh floor, both panting.

'Why are we here?' asked Kate curiously, looking around at the floor, which was empty.

Sirius grinned at her and brought her opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, and walked past the empty space three times concentrating on thinking _I need you to become the place Kate wants to be at the most._

'Sirius,' said Kate sharply, he opened his eyes and looked at the no longer empty space, which was occupied by a wooden door. 'What is this?'

'Come on,' he said. 'I'll show you,' and he glanced around to make sure no one was around and opened the door.

It was a small bedroom, but it was cosy, and it looked as if it belonged to a six/seven year old. It had a small bed in one corner which had covers that had cartoons on it, next to the bed was a small bedside table with two drawers, on the table was a clock and a framed picture of a warm looking lady with greying hair, whose arms were around two children with jet black hair, both waving at the camera. There was a small light blue cupboard a little away from the bedside table, and a comfy armchair was placed not far from the bed, and it had a shawl draped over it. There were fluffy pink slippers near the door, and on the walls which were light blue and had bubbles on them, pictures of the two children were in frames, and a separate picture of the lady was waving.

Kate gasped, and her hand was over her mouth. She went over to the bed and slowly touched the picture, tears were falling fat and fast now. She looked around the room and went over to the armchair that had the shawl, very familiar to the one that was actually in her current back pack.

She turned around and looked at Sirius who was watching her with a not-so-sure expression on his face, but he was surprised to see that she did not look happy, instead she had a glare on her face, her tears shining in anger.

'How dare you?' she said loudly, and with that she shoved past a gob smacked Sirius and ran away, wiping her tears furiously as she went along.

'What did I do?' said Sirius to himself, he shook his head and then after making sure the room was gone, he too chased after her.

He ran all the way to the Astronomy tower, where she was heading, apparently oblivious that he was behind her all along.

Sirius reached the Astronomy Tower, slightly panting, he found Kate leaning against the wall of the balcony that had the view of the grounds.

'What the hell was all that about?' said Sirius, announcing his presence.

Kate whipped around her face streaked with tears, 'You had no right to do that Sirius,' she said quietly, not looking at him. '_No_ right.'

'I guess not,' said Sirius. 'I just thought you'd be happy, and I had no idea that room would appear.'

'How did it appear?' she demanded.

'It's the Room Of Requirement, I wanted it to become the place you most wanted to be at, and so it turned out to be that room,' explained Sirius.

'Why did you do that?' she asked. 'Why did you want – that room – to do that?'

Sirius raised his eyebrows as if not understanding, and then his mouth turned into a sort of 'O', 'Well… I don't know, it just – sort of seemed, that you weren't exactly happy being here? So I just wanted you to be at the place you were most happy, the place where you most wanted to be,' he said hesitantly.

Kate nodded and Sirius walked across to the balcony as well, leaning against the wall and staring out at the view.

'That was my old room, when I lived with my grandmother,' said Kate unexpectedly, breaking the silence.

Sirius nodded, she carried on. 'That boy in the picture, he was my brother – Zeke,' she said. 'And that woman was my grandmother.'

'Where is she now?' asked Sirius.

Kate swallowed, choking back tears. 'In heaven,' she whispered.

And as if instinct took over, he wrapped his arms around her, and she sobbed freely on his chest. She pulled away, and wiped her tears.

'You don't have to talk about it Kate,' he said quietly in a reassuring voice.

Kate shook her head, 'Zeke never talked about it,' she said. 'When she – she died – we just pretended nothing had happened. We were back at the orphanage, and we just went by normally. She was the only real family we had. Mum and Dad died when I was 6 months, in a car crash. And we were sent to the wizarding orphanage, because they had no relatives. And then when I was six, Grandmamma found us, and we had a family. And that, that room, was my room at her house. But when she died we were sent back to the orphanage, because we had no one to take care of us.'

'What happened to the house?' asked Sirius, hoping he wasn't being tactless.

Kate half smiled, 'I'm going to get it once I turn seventeen,' she said.

'I'm sorry about your grandmother Kate, and – and about your brother, I know how you feel,' he said.

Kate shook her head, 'No you don't, you don't know what its like to -' started Kate but was interrupted by Sirius.

'- to feel out of place? Like you're going to break down? Like somehow you just don't belong, and everything seems to be going wrong all the time? And to feel like no one understands what you're going through? To feel lost, and hurt, like there's no one there for you anymore? And to feel like there's no one there to save you?' he said quietly. 'Trust me, I know.'

'I know what its like to feel like you just want to run away, because that's how sick you are of life, because nothing seems to be going your way, and you feel that there's no one there for you, and that you're all alone in the world,' he said. 'I _do _know what its like. Because like you I don't have a family either.'

Kate looked up at him questioningly, not sure if he was serious or not, but then she saw the look on his face, it was pained and disturbed, it was sad… and the only thing she could possibly ever relate to.

'The Noble House of Black didn't want anything to do with me. They hated me for associating with muggle borns and so called blood traitors,' he spat angrily. 'They hated me for I never agreed with their beliefs, my _dear _family would be practicing the Cruciatus curse when I would be out playing with the muggle neighbours. They forbade me to do so, but I rejected their so called family values. I hated it there, with my awful mother and father. Who supposedly 'cared' for me. They detested me. Do you know what its like when your own family hates you? And just when I thought that I would never be happy again, I met James. And all my other friends. _They _are my family now. So yes I do know what its like Kate. Don't you ever say I don't know what its like.'

Kate looked sheepish, 'I-I'm sorry Sirius,' she said. 'I'm sorry that your family are maniacs.'

Sirius grinned, 'I'm sorry too,' he said.

And he stared at her, still smiling, she smiled back. 'Thank you Sirius,' she said.

Sirius nodded and then he comically went down on one knee, 'Kate Myers, will you be my friend?' he asked, and mimed handing her a ring.

Kate nodded, 'Yes Sirius, thank you,' she said. Sirius smiled, 'No problem, don't think you're alone Kate. I found happiness – and so can you,' he said, and he wrapped an arm around her.

'And thank you for showing me that room, I will never forget it. I'm sorry I blew up at you, and thank you for letting me erm, cry on you,' she said gratefully.

'My pleasure,' he said still grinning, he sniffed his shirt. 'It smells of you!'

Kate laughed, 'Oh crap!' she said. 'We've got Potions now.'

'Don't worry,' he said. 'I know a shortcut.'

**x---x**

Sirius entered Potions yet again with Kate, both of them looking flushed and both panting, obviously they had run all the way.

They took a seat at the back, Remus and James looked at Sirius questioningly, but he just grinned at them.

'Some shortcut,' muttered Kate.

Sirius grinned sheepishly, 'It works better if you're prepared to run,' he said.

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat, 'That's enough,' he said to Sirius, he turned to the class. 'I want you to write down the ingredients included in a Polyjuice potion, in Amortentia, in Felix Felicis, and in the Draught of Peace. You may work with the person next to you. You may start now.'

Kate turned to Sirius, 'Are you not going to work with Pettigrew?' she said when he made no sign of getting up.

Sirius shook his head, 'I'm working with my new friend now,' he said.

Kate smiled and they started to write on their parchment.

A piece of parchment flew to their table and hit Sirius on the head, he looked up annoyed and saw James grinning at him from his seat, pointing at the parchment he had just thrown, he mouthed 'Read it,' and turned around.

**Yo Padfoot,**

**I see everything turned out alright with Myers, the planned work then eh?**

**She looks happier than usual; get her to eat lunch with us today.**

**Prank on Snivellus later?**

**Only don't let Lily know, she's really sensitive about that.**

**Later, **

**Prongs.**

Sirius grinned and folded the parchment up and shoved it into his front robe's pocket.

'So Myers, let's see who writes faster eh? Winner gets chocolate.'

'You're on Black.'

**x---x**

'You cheated Kate, you'd already started!' whined Sirius as he handed Kate his last Honeydukes chocolate bar.

Kate laughed, 'You knew that! It was your idea anyway,' she said as she took the chocolate bar and put it carefully into her bag.

Fiona and Remus joined them as they got out the dungeons and were now near the Great Hall.

'Hey Sirius, Remus I'm going to go find Anisha alright?' she said, and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

'Oh, she's gone to our dormitory,' said Kate, much to Remus and Fiona's surprise.

Fiona looked at Kate uncertainly but then nodded, 'Oh erm, thanks,' she said.

Sirius noticed how they all were feeling uncomfortable, they weren't used to Kate being around, but they were going to have to start to. 'Kate, you know Remus and Fiona right?' he said.

She nodded, 'And you lot know Kate, great! Now lets go have some lunch please I'm _starving_!' said Sirius dramatically.

Remus shook his head at him and turned to Kate, 'The day he says he's not hungry is the day I hug Snape,' he said to her quietly.

Kate laughed, Sirius looked at her suspiciously, 'Anyway, where's Prongs and Evans?' he asked Remus.

'They've already gone in,' said Remus, and started walking to make his way in the Great Hall, the others followed.

They reached the Gryffindor table where Lily and James had saved seats for them, Kate looked uncomfortable and made her way to the end of the table where she usually sat but Sirius grabbed her by the waist and made her sit next to him, across from Lily and James.

'Hi Kate,' said Lily brightly, James nodded at her and grinned in hello, Kate smiled back at them and then smiled inwardly when she saw that James had his arm around Lily, and she looked very comfortable against him.

Sirius still had his arm around her waist and she was once again surprised to find that _she_ felt comfortable that way.

After five minutes Peter joined them. And she was also surprised to find that they all were very nice to her, James and Remus talked to her like they had known her forever, cracking jokes and asking her things about previous lessons. She wondered why she had never liked Lily or Fiona, they were awfully nice, telling her things and including her in their conversations, determined not to make her feel like an outsider. Maybe it was because Anisha wasn't around, but whatever it was she liked it, she felt like she actually had friends.

And Sirius still had his left arm around her waist protectively and Kate was beginning to realise how close together they were sitting, their thighs were rubbing against each other, she could tell he smelt of fresh soap and some sort of cologne, it smelt irresistible.

Kate was happy for the first time since Zeke died, she smiled at Sirius.

_Thank you._

**x----x**

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading chuck!**

**This will be the last chapter probably for a week, I'm going on holiday tomorrow and then from Monday I start these stupid classes, but I'll definitely try to write it soon, so fingers crossed.**

**I'm really pleased I had 88 reviews by the end of this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you rock!**

**Keep rocking people! Keep the reviews coming!**

**Thanks to Caramel Boost for beta reading this!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W**


	11. One Of Those Girls

**Chapter 11.**

**One Of Those Girls**

_**She's one of those girls.  
Nothin' but trouble.  
Just one look and now you're seeing double.  
Before you know it she'll be gone.  
Off to the next one.  
She's so good that you won't see it coming.  
She'll take you for a ride  
and you'll be left with nothing.  
You'll be broken she'll be gone.  
Off to The next one.**_

_**(One Of Those Girls By Avril Lavigne)  
**_

_She was looking in the mirror, and brushing her long dark hair. And then suddenly the hair brushed dropped out of her hand, and instead she found herself staring into a dark black space, as if trapped inside a vacuum. Her first intention was to scream for help, but when she opened her mouth, no sound came out._

_She looked around, she was alone, or so she thought. Because a moment later, a figure started to appear in front of her. It was herself, more beautiful, yet more deadly looking. This monster could not be her._

'_Oh I assure you Anisha, I __**am**__ you,' said the monster, once again Anisha opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, she was trapped._

_And then out of nowhere, more figures started to appear. As Anisha looked closely at them, she realised it was her friends. One by one, they appeared. But they did not stand near her, they were standing well away from her, leaving her out. But then they turned around, and they noticed the monster. Anisha waved her arms to say that __**she **__was Anisha, not that impostor. But they took no notice of her. _

_In fact, they had hatred in their eyes Anisha had never seen, hatred towards the monster, which they probably thought was she. _

_First the person at the end hissed, the one person she would have given up her life for, Remus. He glared at the monster, but Anisha felt as if he was glaring at herself. And then a voice spoke, from above, but it seemed that only she had noticed, and then a spotlight rolled onto Remus._

'_The boy who never wanted you. Who preferred your so-called best friends before you. I'm in love with someone else he claimed, someone who was one of your best friends, someone he felt he could not get over, someone he said was the reason he could not ever think of you in that way. You accepted. But this boy, this __**liar **__found it okay to like another one of your best friend's. Why would he ever like __**you**__? Plain old Anisha, next to the smart and beautiful Lily Evans, or next to the slut Fiona Potter. No Anisha. He will never like you. He betrayed you. He __**lied **__to you.'_

_Anisha felt tears roll down her face as the voice spoke, with hatred and anger, the same feelings she herself was having. And then the spotlight rolled over to Lily._

'_Your best friend. __**Ha**__! She doesn't even deserve that title anymore. Nothing was ever good enough for her was it? It didn't matter to her that for six years, __**the **__James Potter was madly in love with her, so popular, so handsome, so charming. Never did he have an eye for you. __**Only**__ Lily, because why would he look at you, when you were standing next to the fiery Lily Evans, top of everything, gorgeous looking, the girl who had everything. And then, she had to go steal Remus from you. Wooing him with her charms, and grasping him under her evil spell. She betrayed you. She __**lied **__to you.'_

_Anisha was sobbing now, she dropped on the floor, clutching herself as tears poured down. The spotlight rolled over to Fiona._

'_Your other best friend. The traitor. The slut. The __**liar**__. I don't like any of those stupid Marauders she claimed. Popular Fiona Potter, stunning, who would look at __**you**__ when you were next to her? The slut. Never even thinking about you when she threw herself onto Remus, __**your **__Remus. The bitch. She betrayed you. She __**lied**__ to you.'_

_The spotlight was on Sirius now, who was looking evilly handsome, his hands in his pockets, his hair falling softly into his eyes, an arrogant smirk on his face._

'_**Only**__ had eyes for Fiona. Always flirted with her, joked with her. Not even sparing a glance at you. For him, you were just the rich Indian girl who tagged along with Fiona and Lily. Handsome Sirius, why would he ever give__** you **__the time of day? Not when he had Fiona Potter, the slut. The slut he didn't even get in the end. And then he goes all bloody sensitive. __**Kate Sodding Myers**__.'_

_Anisha was up now, her eyes red with anger. Looking almost as inhuman as the monster in front of her. The spotlight was onto James now._

'_You always liked him as a friend, but he didn't even have time for you. Anisha what should I do to get __**Lily**__? What should I get __**Lily**__ for Valentine's Day? Do you think I should get __**Lily **__some jewellery? Do you think __**Lily **__likes me? Hey Anisha, does __**Lily **__ever talk about me? __**LILY LILY LILY**__!'_

_And then another figure started to appear next to Sirius, Kate Myers, the girl Anisha had never bothered to talk to._

'_This bitch. The bitch that's replaced you. Who your friends like more than you. Who Sirius likes more than you. Who __**Remus **__likes more than you. __**LONER MYERS**__**Your**__ replacement. The bitch that was too busy wallowing in her self pity. __**That **__bitch has taken over your so called friends.'_

_The spotlight was on the monster now._

'_They all betrayed me. Betrayed__** us. **__And they all lied to us. They all ignored us. Who are we compared to our so-called best friends? Who are we compared to the bitch Loner Myers? They are all traitors. And they all deserve to __**DIE**__!'_

'DIE!' screamed Anisha as she thrashed around in her bed, her eyes jerked open, and she was sweating and panting heavily.

She was in the Room Of Requirement; the place Peter had told her about when she had explained she didn't want to sleep in her dormitory. She was avoiding Fiona, for there could be no explanation for why she had kissed Remus, why she was still continuing to be with Remus.

Anisha looked at her bedside, where her clock lay, it was quarter to seven, fifteen minutes before she had to wake up. She lay back down in her bed and stared at the ceiling, that was some weird dream she had. But it was true, it had all been true. All of her friends had betrayed her, they had lied to her. They didn't want her anymore, she wasn't needed. She was sure they only let her tag along for they felt sorry for her. Now they didn't want her at all. They had shunned her, left her out of everything.

Fiona, Fiona, one of her best friends. How could she have done that? Lily's situation was understandable, it wasn't her fault Remus liked her. Or maybe it was, Lily flirted with him constantly. It _was _her fault that Remus liked her; she shouldn't have lured him with her charm. Fiona had kissed him, kissed him. And now Anisha was sure she was going out with him. What did she care how hurt Anisha would be? All she wanted was something that was never hers. Fiona was using him; she never stuck to any boy for long. Remus was just someone else on her list to snog before the end of year. She would be with him for a week, and then dump him, just as she had with every other boy.

And Remus was a liar. She had understood when he didn't want her because he was in love with Lily. But it was okay for him to be with _Fiona_? Not her? He had lied to her. And she hated liars.

And then Loner Myers, why did she have to come into this? She was better off not fitting in, why had she suddenly entered their lives? Why had she come and suddenly ruined everything? Even with Lily and Fiona, Sirius had not had his eyes on Anisha, oh no, he had to go find someone else. He was an idiot, an idiot for bringing this tramp here. She didn't belong. She was taking over _her_ friends.

This was not fair. Not fair at all.

**x---x**

**- Kate's P.O.V -**

I got up at seven, about to get ready for breakfast and then classes. And you know what? For the first time I was not dreading this. Not at all, in fact, I had some excited emotion in me; I was eagerly waiting to know what surprise would take place next. Usually my days were pretty uneventful, nothing to look forward to. And why would there be?

It wasn't like I had any friends, no gossip to know, no game to play, no talk to talk. I had nothing, and just made everyday depressing, because when I looked around, I saw that everyone else did have friends, someone to talk to, someone to rely on, and someone they could be themselves around. The two people that I had ever felt any sort of closeness to had passed away, and I had never been one for making friends. In my eyes it was harder than anything else.

The truth was, I didn't want to make any friends. I could survive on my own right? Making friends meant depending on someone, and I wasn't prepared to do that anymore, not since Zeke had died. The harsh reality was, that I couldn't survive on my own.

Eventually, until a week ago, I was a mess. I dreaded each and everyday, waiting for night time when I would be alone, finding any excuse to be able to escape into the library, to lose myself, to separate myself from my awful life, the life I had chosen myself. Had I tried harder, would I have had friends? Possibly. But by that time, I felt it was far too late.

And then a miracle happened, just when things were too hard to handle for me, just when I had wanted out.

Sirius Black was my miracle, Sirius Black _is _my miracle. He befriended me, and he understood me. He too knew what it was like to feel alone, to feel that there was no more hope. But he had taken a chance, to put himself out there; he had made things happen for himself. And he urged me to do the same, promising me that he would be my side. I believed him, I_ do_ believe him.

For some unknown reason, I know that he would not lie to me. I felt bad for letting my guard down. Why had I just told him my personal secrets? I didn't even know him, for all I know he could be part of some stupid Marauder prank.

Is it stupid to say that I could read his eyes?

I'm sure it is, but that is what happened. His eyes were giving me reassurance, telling me that I could trust him.

So I did, and I followed him, he intended me to have lunch with his friends, and so we did. And it was the happiest I had been in a while, so it couldn't be a bad thing.

I befriended Remus Lupin, who I had actually talked to on previous occasions, trust me, they were even more surprised than me that I was actually there, talking, laughing and not hiding behind a book.

I was happy.

_Happy_, a word that would not be in my vocabulary unless it was followed after a 'not'.

So I got up, ready to get dressed. I heard a scream, and I realised it wasn't just _a _scream, someone was screaming my name, wait, not screaming shouting it, and it was coming from outside my dormitory.

'KAAATE!!' someone was shouting.

I quickly put on my dressing gown, and I threw a glance at the bed across the room, Fiona was still in it, fast asleep, although Anisha's bed looked as if it hadn't been slept in. I opened the door and ran down the stairs to see what the fuss was about, but before I could, I felt myself being swept into strong arms, and being spun around.

'Sirius!' I said half laughing, half annoyed after he had finally put me down. 'What's going on?' I asked him.

He grinned at me sheepishly, 'Erm, say hello to your new alarm clock?' he said, I could hear laughter behind him, and many people had come out of their dormitories in their pyjamas and dressing gowns.

He paid no notice to them but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down onto one of the couches in the common room. So here I was, quarter past seven in the morning, sitting on Sirius Black's lap, didn't I say surprises?

I giggled (yes, it's true) and he laughed. I got up, 'Sirius, what's going on?' I asked him, in a mock stern voice.

He grinned again, and I couldn't help but smile at his silliness.

He got up as well, he looked around, the people who had come out were gone now, which was actually quite weird, but I let it go. He lifted my chin up, and I noticed how close he was to me, I could feel his breath on me, but then he pulled away, and I swear my heart sunk really low.

'Just thought you needed a good awakening,' he said, still grinning.

I smiled at him, not so sure what else to do. 'I thought something was wrong,' I said, hoping I wasn't sounding too motherly.

He pulled me into a hug, and I could smell his neck, he smelt of fresh clean soap, and… rainwater. I hugged him back tightly, and said into his neck 'Is everything alright Sirius?'

He pulled away and shrugged, 'Just missed you,' he said, and before I could take in the words he had said to me, he kissed me softly on the cheek and added, 'Go get ready and we'll go to breakfast?'

I nodded, still unsure, as he walked back up his dormitory, I felt the place his lips had touched me, I was in a daze.

It was then I was sure that Sirius Black would not be out of my life for quite a while.

**- End Kate's P.O.V -**

**x---x**

Kate and Sirius walked down to breakfast, Remus and Peter behind them, closely followed by Fiona who was walking with Lily, who she had just dragged from the Head's Tower, next to Lily was James, who looked tired and irritated as he walked hand in hand with his girlfriend.

'Okay watch this,' said Sirius to Kate, they were sitting across from Lily and James.

'Watch what?'

'Look,' he said, pointing to Lily. 'She's going to pick that roll up and then spread cream cheese on it,' and after two seconds Lily picked a roll up drowsily and spread the cheese on it, Kate looked at Sirius wide-eyed, 'Keep watching, now she's going to cut it in half and put it on James's plate even though its full,' and at that same moment she cut the roll in half and put it on James's plate, who wasn't aware of what he was eating, but nonetheless brightened when she did this, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek and she smiled, 'Now, he's going to take two glasses and fill orange juice for both of them,' and then James did as Sirius was saying, even though having not heard him, 'And he's going to give it to Lily, and then feed her that roll,' and James picked up the roll Lily had left for him and broke a bit off and put it into Lily's mouth, who willingly opened it, Sirius and Kate were laughing now.

'That's pretty amazing Sirius, how did you do that?' But it wasn't Kate who said this; it was Fiona who was sitting right next to him, looking pretty impressed.

'They do the same every morning,' shrugged Sirius, Kate laughed.

Sirius looked over to Remus who was shoving food into his mouth hurriedly.

'Moonaaay you loony toony with a croony on his… spoony!' said Sirius annoyingly, Remus looked up and raised his eyebrows.

'Have you been having sugar in the morning? After I strictly told you to stick to salty delicacies before ten?' he said.

'He's not allowed to have sugar before ten?' asked Kate.

Fiona shook her head, 'No, he gets too hyperactive, its kind of hard to handle,' she said casually, sipping her milk.

Sirius shook his head, 'I am not hyperactive,' he said whilst moving his head with every word as if this sentence was a rap song.

Kate's eyes widened, 'Well I guess I shouldn't have given him that powdered doughnut then?' she said.

'Thank you for that,' said Sirius.

'Thank you for that,' said Remus, at the same time, but sarcastically.

'JAMESIE!' shouted Sirius.

James looked up horrified; Lily had fallen asleep on her plate 'What?' he said worriedly.

'Hi,' said Sirius grinning.

James rolled his eyes and muttered 'Dickhead,' as he looked down again to his bowl full of cereal.

'OOOH! It's someone's time of the month!' said Sirius loudly, pointing at James, it was one of those moments where everything had gone quiet, so Sirius's comment was heard by the whole of Gryffindor table, who obviously burst out laughing.

James chucked a bun at Sirius's head, which hit him squarely; this made the sight even funnier.

'Ouch!' said Sirius rubbing his forehead. 'Geez Prongsie, no need to be so mean.'

Remus shook his head, 'And I call you two my friends,' he said.

Peter looked up, 'Hey, I'm your friend too!' he said.

Remus sighed, 'I _know_, what I was trying to say was- ugh, you know what? Doesn't matter,' he said, and he looked over to Fiona for help, who was still clutching her sides laughing.

'LILY!' shouted Sirius as he leaned across the table to be barely an inch away from her, she woke up with a start and said 'I'M AWAKE!'

Sirius sat back down, 'Yes I can see that, can I have your powdered doughnut please?' he asked sweetly.

'NO!' shouted five voices at once.

Lily and Sirius looked alarmed.

'Why can't he have the doughnut?'

'Why can't I have the doughnut?'

'DON'T give him the doughnut Lily, you'll regret it,' said James.

'Don't tell me what to do James,' said Lily, as she picked up the doughnut.

'NO!' shouted five voices in unison.

Lily jumped, Sirius glared.

'Why can't he have the doughnut?'

'Why can't I have the doughnut?'

Remus had gotten up and he had his wand in his hand, he was pointing to Lily, 'Drop the doughnut,' he said slowly, 'And no one gets hurt.'

Lily continued to look alarmed.

She shook her head and looked at Fiona clearly in confusion.

But Fiona looked serious too, 'Get rid of the doughnut Lily,' she said nodding, Lily looked at Kate for help who was unsure of what to do, but played along anyway, 'Lily, he will go crazy! He's already had one! Imagine what would happen with two?' she said.

'Lily, trust us, drop the doughnut!' said James.

'Drop the doughnut, Drop the Doughnut,' the four of them started chanting, Peter looked lost.

'What is wrong with you people?' sighed Lily as she put her doughnut back on the plate. The four cheered, Peter started to cheer as well, although unsure why.

'All I want is one doughnut! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?' shouted Sirius.

Some first years were looking at him as if he was mad, one of the second years sighed and said in a snooty tone, 'That's Sirius Black, he's crazy.'

Sirius glared at the boy, 'You're on my list,' he said to him, and then he turned to Kate with puppy dog eyes, 'please,' he said.

She shook her head.

'Fine,' he said, and before anyone else could say anything, he easily reached over to Lily's plate, grabbed the doughnut and popped it into his mouth.

'NOOO!' cried five voices in distress.

'Ha! No one messes with Sirius Black, master of doughnuts!'

…

'Can I have another Moonykins?'

'No.'

'Kate?'

'No!'

'Lilykins?'

'Shut up Black, or I'll chop your balls off.'

'Ouch, must you women always aim for the guy's privates?'

'Yes.'

'Fiooona?'

'No.'

'But-'

'No.'

'Fine, Prongsie? My _best_ friend? The apple of my eye? The kidney of my pie? The rum and the rye? For me you shall die? CAN I HAVE YOUR DOUGHNUT?'

'Shut up Black, or Lily will chop your balls off.'

'Not YOU AS WELL!'

'Afraid so.'

'Pete?'

'I think I'm supposed to say no.'

'Please?'

'_No_.'

'ANYONE?'

…

Several girls had gotten up with doughnuts.

'You can have mine Sirius.'

'No Siri-poo, have mine!'

'You can have mine!'

'HE'S HAVING MY DOUGHNUT!'

'Ladies, ladies, plenty of space in this tummy,' said Sirius patting his tummy, he looked at his friends who were glaring at him.

'Ha! No one messes with Sirius Black, master of doughnuts!'

…

'I hold him down while you chop the balls.'

'Done.'

'HELP!'

**x---x**

'Katey Wadey!! KATAAAY! WAAAYYYDAAAY!! Katey had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb; Katey had a little lamb IT'S FLEECE WAS WHITE AS SNOOW! She got up and sa-at down, sa-at down, she got up and sa-at down SHE REALLY HAD TO GOO! To the toile-t, toile-t, toil-et! She had to goooo! SO she WENT ON THE SNOOW!' sang Sirius as he skipped ahead of Kate and Fiona.

He stopped and turned around to see what Kate had to say whilst grinning.

'That's disgusting Sirius,' said Kate.

'Well said Kate,' said Fiona, nodding.

'JAMESIE!' shouted Sirius, ignoring what they had said, and he ran back to where James, Lily and Remus were walking.

'MOOONAAY!' he shouted, he pushed Lily away and put one arm around James and one around Remus, so he was in the middle.

'Padfoot, what have we said about public displays of affection with another guy?' said James shaking his head and looking at Sirius's hand which was on his left shoulder.

'Rule about public displays of affection with another guy: There will be no public displays of affection with another guy,' recited Remus.

Sirius shrugged, 'Rules were meant to be broken,' he said, and carried on walking.

Lily scowled from behind them, and walked over to Fiona and Kate, she sighed, 'This is what you get for going out with a guy whose best friend is a hyperactive maniac and reckons he's a Sex God.'

Kate laughed, 'Sirius? He's pretty crazy, but he makes life interesting,' she said, and just as she had said that Sirius had lifted her up from the waist.

'KATE!' he said, and he put her down, his arms still around her.

'Hey…' she said.

Lily raised an eyebrow at them, 'What's going on with you two?' she asked.

Fiona nodded, 'Are you like, going out?' she asked.

Kate was about to shake her head, but Sirius shrugged and spun her around.

'Come on Katey, let's run to the Greenhouse,' he said.

Kate shrugged at them, and she joined Sirius, who had her hand is his, and they started running and laughing.

'Strange,' commented Fiona.

'Definitely,' said Lily slowing down, 'It's kind of weird her hanging around with us isn't it?'

'Mhmm,' said Fiona.

'_I_ like her, and she means a lot to Sirius,' said James coldly from behind Lily, this was the first time Lily had ever heard James speak to her disgustedly, and she shook her head.

'I like her too, she's nice,' said Remus, as he came and stood next to Fiona.

'That's not what I meant, its just odd that Anisha isn't around anymore and Kate Myers is, who would have thought?' said Lily, and she put an arm around his waist, 'I like her James, its nice to have her around, its just a bit weird.'

James nodded, and put his arm around her shoulder.

'I think Sirius likes her,' said Fiona thoughtfully.

'Yeah, she probably likes him back, Sirius wont stop talking about her, and he really wants her to fit in with us, so we should try and make her feel welcomed, she doesn't have any other friends,' said Remus.

'Moony's right, and anyways, it's not like she's annoying or anything,' said James.

'Yeah, I like having her around, its surprising that she's actually kind of fun, and since Anisha isn't sleeping in the same dorm anymore, its nice to have someone to talk to,' said Fiona.

They all looked at Lily, 'I don't have a problem with her, I've always liked her,' she said shrugging.

Remus gasped, 'Herbology! Come on!' he said.

**x---x**

**-- Anisha's P.O.V --**

They didn't even notice when I came and sat down, they were all too busy listening to Sirius scream about how he wanted doughnuts. He is so pathetic. It didn't even seem like Lily or Fiona realised I wasn't there. I can tell when I'm not missed, so I don't plan on going back anytime. Although, I still need to plot my revenge. But all that aside, I'm still going to talk to Fiona, I guess I owe her that much.

I walked to Herbology with Marlene McKinnon, a Ravenclaw who I was friendly with. I may have been best friends with Lily and, but that didn't mean I had no other friends, I was fairly popular.

As I entered Herbology, it was then when Fiona and Lily noticed me, and they looked – hurt, they gestured for me to come sit next to them but I ignored them, I almost felt like going over and sitting next to them. But I wasn't going to give in that easy, call me stubborn all you want, but I wasn't prepared on forgiving them right now. They had hurt me; they deserved to be done the same in return. Yes, I wasn't being fair on Lily, but she hadn't stuck by me, she had chosen to stick by Fiona, so in my eyes, that made her as bad as her.

I sat next to Marlene, who had been curious about what happened but didn't ask too many questions. Herbology was a bore, I stared at Lily and Fiona throughout, they were laughing and talking with each other, Lily flirting with James, Fiona flirting with Remus. My heart panged, I felt even more betrayed than before. Even with me being right here, she still continued to talk with him, flirting with him. _I_ was meant to be with him. This wasn't right; we had had an undecided plan, James with Lily, Fiona with Sirius and me with Remus. This wasn't how it was supposed to be!

I ignored them, what else was I meant to do? I carried on talking to Marlene, pretending everything was fine, pretending that what was in front of me was not bothering me, pretending that I didn't care one bit.

The truth was, I _did_ care.

And what hurt the most was, Lily and Fiona didn't.

**-- End Of Anisha's P.O.V --**

**x---x**

'She wont even look at us Lils, I hate this,' whispered Fiona as she cut the plant in front of her.

Lily nodded, 'Fi you're not meant to cut that, and I know. She's really hurt though, but she'll come around eventually. We're best friends Fi, this little thing isn't going to break us up,' said Lily reassuringly.

Fiona shook her head, 'No Lils. Don't you see? Its clear Anisha doesn't want to be friends with us anymore, and it's all because of me! I shouldn't have kissed Remus, it was a stupid thing to do!' she said.

'Yes, yes it was. But you cant possibly tell me you regret it, I can see your eyes light up when you're around Remus,' said Lily.

Fiona sighed, 'Lily, being with Remus is the best thing that's ever happened to me, I just don't like the fact that its at the expense of me not being friends with Nish anymore,' she said.

'I know Fi, I don't like it either, pass me the knife, its just going to take time to adjust to. Nish can be- over emotional at times, I hate saying this, but you know how she acted when she found out Remus liked me, she went mental and it wasn't even my fault. But eventually, things got better right? And they will this time as well, trust me,' said Lily.

'I hope you're right Lils. I just cant get this nagging feeling out of my mind that things are just going to get worse,' sighed Fiona.

'Fi, you're being a bit dramatic. Things aren't that bad, and this thing with Anisha, its just a phase, if she cares about our friendship as much as you do, then she'll get over Remus and you together,' said Lily.

'I suppose. What I don't get is, why is she mad at you?' said Fiona.

'Well I guess its because as soon as she found out you and Remus together, she must have expected me to come with her and console her, which was kind of hard for me to do, since she was nowhere to be found. And when she must have seen me with you the next day, she would have automatically assumed that I was on your side,' said Lily matter of factly.

Fiona's jaw dropped, 'Wow Lils, you're really good,' she gushed. 'But since you brought it up, whose side are you on?'

Lily rolled her eyes, 'No one's, I know it was wrong of you to kiss Remus, but it couldn't be helped, and you seem genuinely sorry, and Anisha's behaviour right now is perfectly acceptable, anyone in her position would feel betrayed. And I'm just stuck in the middle, so I'm on no one's side, I just wish you guys would sort this out,' she said.

'Me too, but I would if I got a chance! You think I should just go up to her now?' asked Fiona.

Lily's eyes widened, 'Really? Fi! You totally should! Go on!' she said.

'Okay,' said Fiona nodding, 'I'm going to do it, but after class.'

The bell rang twenty minutes later, they all walked out, Lily told James she would meet him later, and Fiona said the same to Remus. Fiona walked over to Anisha who was standing outside with Marlene, Lily stayed at a distance.

'Hi Nish.'

No response.

'Nish, can I talk to you?'

Marlene spoke up, 'Fiona I think its best if you leave, she obviously doesn't want to talk to you.'

'Shut up McKinnon, this is between Anisha and me. So you can just keep your slutty arse out of it, capisce?' snapped Fiona, losing her temper, Lily sighed.

'Don't talk to her like that,' hissed Anisha.

Fiona was taken aback, but she recovered, she was used to being catty with girls, and if McKinnon got in her way, she didn't care.

'Anisha, all I want to do is talk to you,' said Fiona calmly.

'Well I don't want to talk to you,' said Anisha.

'Ugh! Anisha! Will you stop being a stubborn bitch and just hear me out?'

'NO! Leave me alone Potter,' said Anisha almost dangerously.

Fiona looked at her oddly, 'What is wrong with you _Patel_? Why have you suddenly changed?' she asked, Anisha didn't answer.

'We're best friends Nish, why are you doing this?'

'We _were_ best friends, and you know perfectly well, you knew it perfectly well when you were out sucking face with _him _and you know it now, so stop playing dumb. You shouldn't have done that Fiona, you hurt me,' said Anisha.

'What about Lily?' asked Fiona, crossing her arms.

'Screw Lily,' said Anisha with hatred.

Fiona looked angry, 'She hasn't done anything to you Anisha! You have no right to talk about her this way,' she said.

'I'll talk about her how I want Fiona,' said Anisha cockily.

'Oh no you wont,' said Lily from behind them. 'What is wrong with you Anisha? Fiona came over here to apologise, and you're treating her like dirt.'

'You mean the way you've been treating me for the past couple of weeks?' said Anisha.

'What?' spat Fiona, 'What are you talking about?'

'Save it Fiona,' said Anisha, and she made to walk away but Lily held her arm.

'No Anisha, we've been trying to talk to you for days, and we're going to sort this out now. This is stupid Anisha! We've been best friends since first year! You're going to throw that all away because of some stupid illusion you have of us treating you like dirt? _I_ should be mad at you after the way you treated me when Remus rejected you!' Anisha looked as if she had been slapped in the face, but Lily carried on. 'Forgive and forget Anisha. Move on! You and Remus weren't meant to be, get over it!'

'_Lily_!' gasped Marlene and Fiona at the same time.

'Let me finish,' said Lily dangerously. 'I am so sick of you Anisha Patel. You've become a jealous, stubborn and neurotic little cow. Fiona has been crying for the past days because you refuse to hear her out! You haven't been even talking to me when I haven't done anything to you! Even Remus feels bad for what happened! But that's that Anisha, it happened, you can't change that. They like each other, end of. You're just making things difficult by coming in the way!'

Anisha's face was streaked with tears, 'Well I'll just get out of your way then, don't bother talking to me anymore Lily, or you Fiona, I'll just be in the way, I know when I'm not wanted,' she said between sobs, as she shook her head at them and ran for it, Marlene looked at Lily disgustedly and ran after Anisha.

Fiona was crying now, Lily gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth as she realised what she had said,

'You shouldn't have said that Lily,' said Fiona wiping her tears, 'That was beyond mean.'

Lily nodded frantically, 'I'm so sorry Fi, and I don't know what came over me!' she said hurriedly.

Fiona shook her head, she sniffed, 'She wont ever talk to me again, or you for that matter Lils, you just made things much worse,' she said.

'I know! I'm so sorry Fi! I'm a horrible person!' said Lily.

Fiona shook her head again, 'Lily, this is horrible!' she said, and embraced her.

Lily patted her back consolingly, 'It's all my fault!' she said as they pulled apart.

Fiona shook her head, 'This all started because of me, I'm going to have to talk to her alone now,' said Fiona.

'I don't think she's ever going to get over this Fiona,' said Lily.

'I know, why did she think we had been treating her like dirt?' said Fiona.

'I don't know, I know I haven't,' defended Lily.

'Neither have I,' said Fiona, but she then smiled. 'That was a feisty side of you Lils.'

Lily sniffed, 'I'm not proud of what I said Fi,' she said shaking her head, but a hint of a smile played on her face. 'Arguing with James all these years helped.'

Fiona linked arms with Lily, 'I feel really bad Lils.'

'You? Why do you feel bad?' said Lily as she led the way to the dungeons. 'I was the mean one, it's just she got me so mad; I didn't like the way she was being.'

'She's changed,' said Fiona nodding.

'I guess it's because of all this,' said Lily.

'Well you don't say,' said Fiona, half laughing.

'Fiona, if I ever saw you with James, I would probably be like Anisha as well,' said Lily.

'First, _Ew_, James is my _cousin_, Lily. But I know what you're getting at, she really liked Remus,' said Fiona.

'Love, not like,' corrected Lily.

Fiona sighed, 'I hate this, I'm happy, sad and angry at the same time,' she said.

Lily smiled sadly, 'Welcome to confusion Fiona,' she said.

**x---x**

**-- Anisha's P.O.V --**

_You and Remus weren't meant to be, get over it!_

_You're just making things difficult by coming in the way!_

_You've become a jealous, stubborn and neurotic little cow._

I hate Lily. I hate Fiona. And I hate life.

I sat in the toilet, Marlene outside the door, toilet paper in my hand, tears on my face.

I couldn't believe them. No apologies.

They didn't say sorry to me, they shouted at me, as if this was my fault.

I hate them.

I hate to think that I was once friends with them.

And I will never forgive them. Not like they will ever apologise.

Marlene knocked on my door, 'Nish babes, you all right?' she asked.

'I'll be fine,' I answered.

'Are you coming to Potions?' she asked.

So that's what she cared about.

'No, you go head Marl, I'll see you later,' I said.

And I heard the toilet door bang, obviously due to Marlene scurrying out.

I sobbed freely now; I was broken and hurt, and angry.

Anger mostly, it had taken over me, they had no right to treat me this.

I will make them pay.

**-- End Of Anisha's P.O.V --**

**x---x**

**An hour later.**

**Free period.**

'Sirius?' asked Kate. 'Do you think your friends mind me being around all the time?'

Sirius looked at her oddly, 'Don't be silly, James was the one who suggested that you start hanging around with us in the first place,' he said, and when he noticed Kate's look, he added, 'He read my mind, because that's exactly what I was going to suggest.'

Kate looked unsure; Sirius took her hand and gently squeezed it.

'Kate, how could anyone not like you?' he said, 'Trust me, they like having you around, and if they didn't, I'd still stay with you.'

'I know Sirius,' she said. 'But why would you? I don't get it. Why do you suddenly even talk to me? When you never used to notice me before?'

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, for he was lost for words.

'I don't know,' he confessed finally. 'I just know, that I need to be around you Kate, and I know that if I'm away from you for too long, I go crazy.'

'You do?'

'Yeah, I do.'

'But you're crazy anyway,' teased Kate.

Sirius grinned, 'That I am, you make me crazier,' he said.

'Sirius, you know when Lily asked us if we're going out? Why didn't you deny it?' she asked.

Sirius looked sheepish, 'Well if I denied it out loud, then it would be true wouldn't it? And I guess I don't want it to be true.'

'I don't want it to be true either,' said Kate quietly.

Sirius looked at her surprised, 'Really?' he asked.

'Really, I go crazy when I'm not around you Sirius, its like, I don't know how to explain it.'

'You feel safe?'

Kate looked up at him, into his grey eyes, 'Exactly,' she said.

He leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips, she smiled as he did so.

It wasn't long, and it wasn't passionate.

But it was enough.

**x---x**

**Wow that took long to write! So much angst and so much drama and a bit of randomness!**

**By the way, I changed the names of some chapters, just thought I'd let you know.**

**103 REVIEWS! I couldn't be happier! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how much I appreciate them.**

**But just one tiny request? It really doesn't help when readers just write 'Loved it' or 'Great Chapter' as a review, it boosts my ego, but it doesn't help with the story. I need to know your comments on the characters and the plot?**

**CAN YOU DO THAT?  
PLEASE?**

**And I just wanted to know, do any boys read this story? Because I'm sure more than half of the Harry Potter fan fiction is female population.**

**Meh, just a random thought.**

**Review please!**


	12. Fall To Pieces

**Chapter 12.**

**Fall To Pieces**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you**

_**(Fall To Pieces By Avril Lavigne)**_

**A/N: Very sorry that this chapter is sort of clichéd; I just felt it had to be a little bit. Please read and review! And thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Really appreciate them!**

Her hands were intertwined with his, he subconsciously caressed the front of her hand with his thumb, and they sat close together in an almost quiet place in the common room.

Remus looked down upon Fiona, whose head was gently resting on his shoulders, and he smiled to himself. Yes, he loved Lily, he couldn't help it, every time he was around her, the first thing he'd want to do was wrap his arms around her and kiss her deeply, but then he'd notice the hand that was in his, and that would give him a strange comfort, suddenly Lily wasn't the person he wanted to be with, suddenly he wanted to wrap his arms tightly upon that person who was making him so happy, no word could describe it, and then never let go, as though afraid she would run away from him and then never return, never bring him that happiness again. He didn't love Fiona, but he liked her, he liked her a _lot_. And now Lily didn't seem like the only one that he could ever fall in love with. Slowly and gradually, Lily was beginning to drift out of his mind.

He kissed the top of Fiona's head, and smiled to himself again, but his smile faded. Fiona lifted her head up from his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek, making him smile again.

'Remus, you know I love spending time with you, right?' she asked, grasping his hands tighter.

Remus shrugged, 'I hope you do,' he said, half-smiling.

Fiona rolled her eyes and gave him a small push, 'Remus! Okay erm, I love spending time with you. It's just I cant stop thinking about Anisha, I feel horrid, and whenever I'm with you, I feel even more horrid, not because _you_'re around, but then I have this – this _thing _– that, _I_'m not the one who should be going out with you, it should be her!' she said.

Remus looked at her oddly, 'Fiona, its for me to decide who I want to go out with, and I don't want to go out with her, I want to go out with _you_,' he said, pulling his hands away from hers. 'You need to understand that, I've never thought of Anisha as more than a friend, you _know_ why I had said that I fancied her, and she does as well.'

Fiona took his hands back in hers, 'Remus I _know_, its just that, well you said you were in love with Lily, which was why you would never want to go out with anyone else. What about _me_ then? Why am _I_ any different? I'm sure you'd rather have Lily over me any day,' she said.

Remus sighed, 'Lily is just,_ Lily_, Fiona, the girl I was in love with since our third year. You think it's easy to get over someone? Especially when they're with your best friend? I would have picked her over you any day Fiona. But I don't want her, she was never mine, her and James were meant to be together. When I'm around you, I stop thinking about her; I love spending time with you as well. And now, after all this, if I had to pick between you or Lily, it would always be you,' he said.

'You mean that?' asked Fiona.

Remus nodded, and leant over to kiss her softly on the lips.

'But what about Anisha?' asked Fiona, staring up into his eyes sadly. 'She's one of my best friends, and because of me and you we're not talking anymore.'

'Do you like going out with me or not?' he asked.

'Yes, of course I do,' she said.

'Are we or are we not good together?'

'Of course we are, you're so different from me, but I still feel closer to you than I ever have with any other guy.'

'And that would be a lot of guys.'

'Yes it would, Remus, I know my reputation. But I'm not playing you around, I promise.'

'I know, I have spies everywhere MUAHAHA!'

'You do?'

'It's a joke,' said Remus and then looking sheepish he said, 'I was just with Sirius.'

'Oh,' said Fiona nodding and understanding, as Sirius usually had that effect on people.

x---x

Dinner

They would sit as they usually did, James and Lily together, Remus and Fiona together and more recently, Sirius and Kate together. Everyone was well, all was great and they lived happily ever after.

The End?

Absolutely and completely wrong.

Remus was in the hospital wing, and Fiona was sitting with her arms crossed and with a scowl on her face, for even after her many protests he had not let her accompany him. 'It was no need.'

She had only just noticed that Remus was ill a lot, before seventh year she had never bothered with him that much, he had just been there for a random chat, but the more she spent time with him, she started to look closely and see that he was really pale, he had scars over him and he was ill every month. It scared her, she was scared for him.

James was distant that night; tension in his mind, and a strange feeling had overtaken him, as though something bad was going to happen. Of course, this could just be something else, but it didn't feel right, and the air didn't feel right. He had held onto Lily's hand for comfort, and though it had helped, he couldn't help but feel lost, he had this terrible feeling something was going to go wrong, and voicing his thoughts would make the matter worse.

Lily had noticed this, and the insecure part of her mind was telling her that James had gone off her and suddenly fallen in love with some Ravenclaw slut. The sane part of her mind was worried for her boyfriend, who was grasping her hand so tightly, the look on his face saying that yes he was there, but his mind had wandered far away from them.

It didn't feel right to her, sitting here with all her new friends, even though Sirius had told her again and again, that they liked her, that they wanted her there, Kate couldn't help but feel that she didn't belong, that she was better off with her books and drawings, away from people, people who could hurt her. Sirius kept squeezing her arm reassuringly, telling her to join in the conversation, but it wasn't who she was, she wasn't confident or outgoing, she never had been and she knew she wasn't about to change. She loved sitting there, feeling like part of the group, but voices in her mind kept telling her that this was all an illusion, that she was going to wake up and find out that it was all a dream, and that Sirius Black didn't really like her. What was to like anyway? Her pale skin? Her jet black hair?

The only thing that was sort of all right about her were her eyes, which were the bluest of blues. Other than that, she wasn't pretty, she knew she wasn't, she was plain looking, not ugly but not beautiful either. She wasn't loud or funny, nor smart or creative. She was just a girl, who had always been a loner, who had a mysterious past, who had no family and who was completely alone. There was nothing she could offer Sirius, so why was he with her? Why did he insist upon her sitting with him and his friends? Why did he come and wake her up at random times, hug her for no reason, and more recently, kiss her?

These thoughts had kept her distant from the others at dinner that night, but as she noticed after a while, all of them seemed to be just playing with their food, each having something different on their mind, and each afraid to voice their thoughts. For tonight, even the one person who she would have never expected to look serious, had his brow furrowed, as if in deep thought. For the first time, Sirius Black's food was untouched.

He himself didn't know what was up with him, all he could say was that something wasn't right that night. It was full moon, and the usual excitement before a full moon had vanished, not because he was scared, or that he was bored of it now. No, something else was on his mind, something that he had noticed for quite a while, but had pushed it away not thinking it important. But now that he had had a chance to properly think about it, he realised that Peter was nowhere to be seen anymore. And maybe this was just his imagination, maybe Peter was around, and he had merely never bothered to notice.

Where had he gone? He was there at lessons, and he was there when it was time to go to bed, but at mealtimes he just disappeared, and Sirius, who had always known that Peter wasn't much of a ladies man, was sure that this time it wasn't about Peter just having a girlfriend. Although he could hope, that this was the reason that he had gone distant from his friends. Maybe Peter was too embarrassed to introduce his girlfriend to them, maybe scared that they wouldn't approve of her, maybe she was in Slytherin.

That must be it, Peter had fallen in love with a Slytherin, or maybe a Hufflepuff, and each mealtime they would go and make passionate love in the Room Of Requirement. One could only hope.

x---x

'Me and the guys thought we'd go on one of our night escapades, we haven't had one of those since the start of year,' explained James when Lily asked him what he was going to be doing the following night.

'You're not going to do anything that's going to get you into trouble are you?' she asked with her eyebrows raised.

Fiona interrupted them, having been standing at Lily's side looking quite bored, 'How's Remus going to come? He's ill,' she pointed out.

Lily, who had unbeknownst to James, knew Remus' secret, she decided to play along, 'Good point Fiona,' she said.

'He wont be coming obviously,' said James in a would be casual voice. 'I'll see you later Lils.'

Lily kissed him goodbye on the cheek and watched him walk to the Gryffindor tower, she turned around to Fiona sighing, 'Well, at least we can have that girls night in the Head's tower we said we wanted,' she said.

Fiona nodded, 'Sure,' she said, without enthusiasm.

Lily put an arm around her, 'Oh come on,' she said, 'Get your stuff and I'll see you in ten minutes yeah?'

'Okay,' she said trying to smile.

After gathering her things which much effort, she crossed the common room to make her way up to the Head's tower, she knew she should at least try to have fun, Lily was making an effort to make it seem that things were still okay. It was then Fiona was hit with a brainwave, maybe the best idea she had ever been hit with, and those weren't a lot, besides the whole 'Get Lily to go out with Sirius to make James jealous' idea, which had had a lot of help from other people as well.

They were usually three at their sleepovers, and who was the newest instalment into their so-called little group?

Kate Myers.

Fiona, for the first time, was actually having good intentions while planning this, this way Kate would feel more welcome, and they would get to know her as well.

A little girl bonding never hurt anyone, and Fiona wasn't sure if spending all of her time with Sirius was good for her.

Fiona did a little scan of the common room but Kate wasn't there, she tried to remember if Kate had been upstairs, and then remembered that the bathroom had been occupied. Kate must have been in there.

She walked up the stairs to where she had been mere minutes ago, there was Kate sitting on her bed, reading a book, on a Saturday night.

'Kate?' asked Fiona. 'What you are you doing?'

Kate looked up from her book, 'Oh hey Fiona, I'm just reading,' she said, showing her the book, 'Why?'

'Well, Lily and me are sort of having a sleepover in the Head's dormitory, why don't you join us?' she asked.

Shock took over Kate, her, Loner Myers, was being invited to a sleepover by the two girls she would have never thought of spending time with. Eagerness was written all over her face.

'Really?' she asked, hoping she didn't seem too desperate.

But Fiona smiled at her kindly and then rolled her eyes, 'No, I was just teasing you,' she said sarcastically. 'Yeah _really_, just grab your Pjs and toothbrush and whatnot, I'll wait downstairs,' she said with a smile.

Kate wanted to jump up in delight, but instead she sat on her bed for a minute with a massive smile on her face, her first sleepover.

This probably wasn't a big deal for Fiona, the way she had casually asked her to join them. In fact the more she thought about it as she grabbed her things, the more she started to realise that she had no idea what she was going to do. She had never been alone with the two girls; Sirius had always been by her side. What would they do at a sleepover anyway? In the books they would have pillow fights, possibly make some cookies, play truth or dare and then stay up all night talking about boys. Was that how it happened in real life as well?

Lost in her thoughts, she went over to the bathroom to find it locked, she knocked on the door, she needed to get her toothbrush out.

The door opened, and out came none other than Anisha, with a glare on her face.

'So this is what they've chosen to replace me,' she commented, as she got out of the bathroom to let Kate in.

Kate turned around, her toothbrush in her hand, 'Excuse me?'

'You heard me,' said Anisha. 'They chose_ you_ to replace me, very bad choice if you ask me, Loner Myers,' she added casually.

Kate raised her eyebrows, the one thing she had learned in all her years, as not having any friends, was to know how to endure catty remarks. The number of times people had shouted 'Loner Myers' to her as she walked by or commented on how 'pathetic' she was, was countless, it was needless to say, she had come a long way, and frankly she knew how to handle herself.

'Well nobody asked you,' she stated, and then casually added, 'Slut Patel.'

Anisha looked momentarily shocked that Kate had had a comeback for her, but quickly recovered herself.

Ignoring Kate's response, she said, 'You do know the only reason they're hanging out with you is because I'm not there?'

'Maybe so,' said Kate, 'But that's that isn't it? You're not there.'

'You don't know anything do you?' said Anisha patronisingly, taking a step towards her. 'You're just a naïve little girl inside, who's prepared to do anything, as long as she's accepted. Glad to have Sirius Black following you around aren't you?'

Kate ignored her, and walked past her without looking at her, Anisha turned around.

'Ignore me all you want, it's the truth,' she said. 'You're happy that you're finally getting some attention.'

'Shut up and leave me alone you jealous bitch, annoy someone who cares,' said Kate looking up.

Anisha was dumbstruck, and didn't say anything but continued to stare at her. As Kate made her way downstairs, she turned on the spot and looked at Anisha who was still watching her, 'Take a picture Patel, it'll last longer,' she said.

\

'What kept you?' asked Fiona as Kate arrived downstairs, looking a bit flustered. 'Erm, nothing,' replied Kate, not wanting to cause much drama, 'I was just talking to Anisha.'

'Anisha?' said Fiona looking surprised. 'She was up there?'

'Yeah,' said Kate. 'Surprised?'

'Come on,' said Fiona before answering, and the two started walking, 'Really surprised actually, I haven't seen Anisha in our room in quite a while.'

'Really?' said Kate indifferently. 'She's usually around when you're not there.'

'To avoid me I suppose,' said Fiona, somehow finding it okay to confide in someone besides Lily and Remus. 'She's being a real cow though you know? Ever since I started going out with Remus.'

Surprised that Fiona was willing to tell her these things, Kate nodded, hoping that she seemed a little understanding. 'I heard about that,' she said. 'Rumours – and from Sirius.'

Fiona nodded, 'What are the rumours about? I've been trying to block them out,' she said pulling a face.

Kate grinned, 'You sure you want to know?' she asked, Fiona nodded with a weak smile on her face. 'Well the latest version of it was that you and Remus were full frontal snogging in the middle of the common room and he was about to tear your robes apart, and then you slapped him and stormed off to your dormitory, even though apparently you had slipped him a love potion just so that he would like you instead of Anisha,' said Kate quite fast.

Fiona looked at Kate with shock for a second before she burst out laughing, 'Wow, talk about far fetched,' she said.

Kate smiled, 'This is _school_, it feeds off gossip,' she said.

Fiona stared at Kate suddenly feeling sorry for her, 'I bet you've been through much gossip eh?' she asked.

Kate looked up, and smiled sadly, 'Well yeah, especially after Zeke died, but then after a while… people just got bored, so I pretty much got left alone,' she said.

'I'm really sorry about that, I knew Zeke, he was a good guy,' said Fiona.

Kate nodded, 'He really was, I miss him a lot, after he died I was just sort of… lost, he'd been there all my life, and he didn't deserve to die the way he did, and then I didn't really have any friends so I was always just on my own,' she said.

'I noticed that,' said Fiona. 'You weren't exactly – social, Lily insisted on including you in things, but you never seemed interested, after a while, we just thought it best to leave you alone.'

'I was like that wasn't I?' said Kate. 'I just - I couldn't find myself to talk to people, I sort of just froze up. I think I sort of still am, it's just Sirius who urges me to talk and stuff, Sirius helped me through a lot.'

'It was strange how that happened, wasn't it?' said Fiona her brow furrowing in interest, 'But you make Sirius really happy Kate, you just sort of – fit.'

Kate smiled at her, and then laughed after a second, 'What?' asked Fiona.

'Well, I always thought that you and Sirius would end up together,' said Kate. 'I think most of the school did.'

Fiona laughed, 'I think I heard McGonagall talk about that after lunch,' she said.

Kate laughed as well, 'I think McGonagall has a soft spot for Sirius,' she said.

'She has a soft spot for James _and _Sirius, the things they get away with,' said Fiona shaking her head, and then after a minute she said, 'You know, you were the last person I would have thought Sirius would get together with.'

Kate nodded, 'Same here,' she said.

And then they had finally reached the Head's tower; Fiona said the password and the two girls entered to find Lily looking quite distressed.

'You took your bloody time didn't you Fi-' she started but stopped when she saw Kate, she looked taken aback but then she smiled warmly, 'Oh hey Kate,' she said.

'I asked Kate to come as well,' said Fiona, hoping Lily wouldn't cause a scene, though she needn't have worried, 'Thought it might be fun.'

Lily nodded, and then grinned, 'It'll be great, it's a bit boring just two of us anyways,' she said, talking to Kate, Kate smiled at her, glad that she hadn't been told to go bugger off.

The common room was smaller than the one in the Gryffindor tower, but it was big enough, there were two comfy couches and then an armchair placed in an almost circle where in-between there was a coffee table.

Lily waved her wand and the coffee table disappeared and the furniture turned into three big sleeping bags.

She summoned some food from her room, and the door of her room opened and flying through the air came a box of muggle cookies, some muggle chocolate, marshmallows, some chocolate frogs, popcorn and some muggle drinks like coke.

Fiona immediately waved her wand and dressed into her Pjs, Lily did the same, she then jumped into her sleeping bag and grabbed some Marathon bars, 'Oh yay Lily! Muggle junk food!' she exclaimed, she turned to Kate who was still standing near the door, 'I love these,' she said pointing to the Marathon bar that was in her hand, 'Come on, grab a sleeping bag, my noble opponent.'

'Shut up Fiona, you're scaring her,' said Lily but she was smiling, 'She's right though, grab a sleeping bag, but change first, get comfy.'

Kate smiled, feeling slightly awkward, 'Thanks,' she muttered, and then mumbled something about going to the bathroom and left.

Lily raised her eyebrows at Fiona, 'You invited Kate?' she asked.

Fiona shrugged, 'Yeah, she hangs around with us now, and like James said, she means a lot to Sirius, and she's nice, easy to talk to,' she said. 'Plus, I think it's cool if she has some friends who are girls.'

Lily nodded but looked unsure, 'Oh come on Lils, you were the one who used to insist to include her in things, and now that she is, we can get to know her, and help her be more social, she's so used to being on her own, I bet she's never even been to a sleepover before,' said Fiona. 'And she's really nice!'

'I _know _Fiona,' said Lily sighing. 'She's cool, but its not that – don't you, don't you feel we're sort of, well, replacing Anisha?'

Fiona's expression turned cold, 'She was the one who decided she didn't want to be friends with us anymore,' she said coolly, '_Her_ choice Lily, and I am not going to sit around and beg her to be friends with us again, we're not replacing her, we're just making new friends,' and then she added, 'Things have changed Lily, and we're going to have to accept it, Kate's had a lot of bad things happen to her according to Remus, and we're going to be her friends.'

Lily, surprised that for once, it was Fiona being the sensible one, nodded, and then said, 'I'm sorry, I just – I guess I'll have to accept that Nish isn't one of my best friends anymore, and seriously, I do like Kate.'

Fiona nodded, and at that same minute Kate came out of the bathroom, 'Hey Kate,' she said.

Lily budged up so that there was space for Kate to come, Kate awkwardly slid into her sleeping bag, the three sat in their sleeping bags in a small circle, the food in between them.

'Well Kate, as this is your first sleepover,' started Lily, 'We're going to make this a sleepover to remember, Fiona, you know what to do.'

Fiona grinned, she got out of the sleeping bag and went into Lily's room, a wide smile on her face. Kate looked at Lily with a confused expression, but Lily just smiled at her and said 'Wait and see.'

Fiona came back into the common room with two bottles in her hand, wiggling her eyebrows.

Kate mouth fell into a perfect 'O', 'Firewhisky?' she asked, raising her eyebrows as Fiona went back into her sleeping bag.

Lily nodded whilst conjuring some glasses, 'We usually leave it till the end of year, but we can do it twice this year, since we're of age and all,' she said with a grin.

'I'm not of age yet,' said Kate sadly, Fiona shook her head, 'Poor you,' she said, 'Oh well, no one's going to know, right Head girl?'

Lily rolled her eyes, 'I'm not going to grass on my mates,' she said, Fiona raised her eyebrows at her, 'Well fine, I usually would, but not this time.'

Kate grinned, 'I've never had Firewhisky before,' she admitted.

'We only started in fifth year, I asked James to get it for me,' said Fiona grinning, 'And now, this is our proper way to welcome you into our group,' and Lily nodded as she poured some Firewhisky into each glass.

'You got the hangover potion Lils?' asked Fiona, Lily nodded, 'It's in that little bag,' she said and pointed to a bag that lay not far from them.

'Hangover potion,' she said to Kate, 'We don't want to get up with a blooming headache in the morning.'

'Trust me, it's horrible,' said Fiona, and then she grinned as she got an idea, 'Let's leave the Firewhisky for later, let's play truth or dare instead.'

Lily groaned, 'Oh Fi, that is so cliché, and we do that all the time,' she said.

Fiona shook her head, 'But never with Kate,' she said, turning to Kate she said, 'We use Veritaserum, Slughorn's pet over here can convince him to make us some, and he never even asks.'

'I've never played truth or dare either,' said Kate starting to feel embarrassed.

'Don't worry,' said Lily reassuringly, 'We'll teach you, it's really simple, although the dares get a bit boring, you need loads of people for that, some boys even.'

Kate nodded, 'Speaking of boys, where are they? Sirius said he was having a – guys night or something,' she said.

Lily rolled her eyes, 'Apparently they've been spending too much time with us girls,' she said. 'James told me, and that they hadn't had any guy time, so they're off doing some guy stuff.'

Kate looked at Fiona, who had a worried look on her face, 'You alright?' she asked.

Fiona smiled weakly, Lily answered for her, 'Remus is ill,' she said quickly.

'Oh,' said Kate. 'He's ill a lot isn't he? Don't worry Fiona, I'm sure he'll get better, he always does.'

Fiona nodded, and then shrugged, 'I hope so, but let's not worry about that right now, let's have a bit of fun,' she said.

Lily grinned in agreement, 'That's the Fiona we all know and love,' she said jokingly. 'So truth and dare then?'

'How about just truth?' suggested Fiona. 'Dares will be boring when it's just the three of us.'

'You okay with that Kate?' asked Lily.

'Sure,' said Kate shrugging.

'Excellent,' said Fiona, rubbing her hands together, throwing her head back and trying to cackle.

Kate and Lily laughed, 'Let's start then, Kate you go first,' said Lily. 'Give her the potion, Fi.'

Fiona took the potion out, opened the bottle and filled some in the cap, 'Two questions per turn, and you have to answer obviously, than Lily gives you the antidote, next person's turn, you ready?'

Kate smiled weakly, 'Hopefully, only two questions though right?' she asked.

Lily grinned, 'Definitely, cause if we do that to you, you can very well do that to either of us. We play fair we do,' she said.

Kate nodded, feeling reassured. 'I'm ready,' she said, Fiona handed her the potion and she gulped it, tiny sip though it was.

'Okay, I'll ask the first question,' said Lily with a grin. 'Erm, okay, serious question, what is the real reason you didn't have any friends?'

'I didn't want to get too close to anyone, because I was too scared that the same thing that happened to Zeke would happen to them as well, and I didn't want to go through the pain of losing anyone so close to me,' replied Kate in monotone.

Lily's look had softened, and Fiona's face was full of sympathy for the girl they had never gotten to know. 'Your turn Fi,' said Lily.

'What's changed now?' asked Fiona.

Kate's face was neutral, but her eyes were smiling as she spoke, 'Sirius,' she said in monotone.

Lily handed Fiona the antidote and Fiona opened Kate's mouth and forced her to swallow. Kate's expression changed, 'Wow, I didn't know that myself,' she said weakly.

Fiona stared at Kate for a minute, and then she randomly leant across and gave Kate a hug. Lily smiled, 'That's sweet,' she said softly.

'Sorry,' said Fiona. 'I just felt like doing that.'

Kate grinned and let out a small laugh, 'Lily's turn,' she said.

'Oho, this will be fun,' said Fiona, and rubbed her hands together once again.

Lily glared at her, 'Here goes,' she said, and she drank the potion and immediately her expression turned neutral.

'Erm… do you want to go first or should I?' asked Fiona, 'You can if you want,' said Kate.

'Cool, thanks, okay so… erm, haven't played this game in a while or I would have asked this question before, how exactly did you start liking James?' asked Fiona.

'I had started to like him since the end of sixth year, but I denied it, and then at the start of this year he had Head Boy and I realised that he was actually responsible, and funny and extremely handsome, and the fact that he was flirting with someone else made me immensely jealous. Then on the first day of term he told me that he knew that he hated me and then I was convinced that he didn't like me anymore, and that me realise that I actually did like him,' said Lily without a pause.

Kate grinned, 'So that's how you finally got together,' she said having not known this.

'That's not all,' said Fiona with a smirk. 'We made Lily pretend to go out with Sirius so that James would get jealous.'

Kate laughed, 'Oh my god! Genius! It worked like a charm,' she said.

'It was pretty brilliant,' said Fiona smiling. 'I'm actually surprised it worked, well, go on then, ask her a question.'

'Erm, how do you really feel about me hanging around with you?' asked Kate, hoping for her sake that Fiona wouldn't give her evils about this question, Fiona gave her thumbs up and she sighed inwardly with relief.

'I think you're a nice girl and I like the fact that you hang around with us but I just feel that we're sort of replacing you with Anisha, and I was sort of hoping that this rift wouldn't last too long,' said Lily again without a pause.

Kate nodded, immensely relieved, so truthfully they didn't mind, and that made her feel more welcome than ever, she made a mental note to give Sirius a big hug.

Fiona smiled and gave Lily the antidote, Lily looked at Kate, 'Kate, I don't want you to feel like you're not wanted, you obviously are or you wouldn't be here. And well, I like you, and I just wish we'd be friends sooner,' said Lily, and then out of the feminine side that lay in every girl, she reached over and gave Kate a hug, and Kate willingly hugged her back. She was happier than she had been in years, and it was all thanks to Sirius.

'Well, now that the emotional part is gone,' said Fiona with a smirk, 'It's my turn.'

'You seem happy about it,' pointed out Kate.

'I've got nothing to hide,' said Fiona.

Lily grinned, 'It's true, she's got a big mouth she does, can't keep anything in that skinny belly of hers,' she said.

'Oi! I keep all of your secrets,' said Fiona indignantly.

'Yeah, but you tell me everything,' said Lily.

'We'll just find out then wont we?' said Kate with a grin, now finding it okay to join in with the girl's banter.

Lily nodded, and handed Fiona the potion, she drank it up with a smirk on her face, which was quickly wiped off into a neutral expression.

'Kate, do the honours please,' said Lily.

'Erm, what are your true feelings about Anisha at the moment?' asked Kate, hoping not to seem too nosy, but Lily nodded at her and relief washed over her once again.

'I think she's a jealous neurotic bitch who thinks that the world revolves around her every move, but I hate the fact that I hurt her because for the past six years she's been a really good friend, now I think she's changed too much,' said Fiona tonelessly.

Kate looked at Lily to see what her reaction was, and she wasn't surprised to see that Lily was nodding at Fiona, as if agreeing to what she had said.

'That's exactly how I feel,' said Lily her eyes slightly widened.

'Anisha has gone a bit paranoid hasn't she?' said Kate, remembering her conversation with her.

'Yeah, what makes you say that though?' asked Lily.

'Well, she sort of told me before I came here that you were only hanging out with me because she wasn't there and that I was only a replacement, oh and also that I must be really enjoying all the attention I was getting and the fact that Sirius Black is following me around,' said Kate.

Lily gasped, 'Oh god! Oh my god! Did she really say that?' she said almost angrily, Kate nodded with a shrug to add that it didn't bother her, but Lily said, 'Ugh, I have had it with her; she is doing my head in. She would stoop this low, to actually say things to you? What the hell have you done to her?'

Kate shrugged, 'Don't make a big deal of it Lily, I don't care,' she said.

'Well you should, she has no right to treat you like that. Especially since this was between her, Fiona, and me,' said Lily.

'I guess,' said Kate, she then pointed at Fiona, 'You want to finish the game?'

Lily sighed, 'I suppose I should,' she said, 'But this is not over – erm, okay, now what should I ask her? Erm – did you at any point ever fancy Sirius?' she said, with a grin as she looked over at Kate, who had interest written all over her face.

'Yeah, second year, first month,' replied Fiona.

Lily's face dropped in disappointment, 'Well that was a waste,' she said as Kate made Fiona drink the antidote.

'Ugh, I knew you would get that out of me sometime,' said Fiona, shaking her head.

Lily smirked, 'It had to be done,' she said, and then her expression changed to a glare. 'Did you know what Anisha said to Kate?'

Fiona shook her head looking confused, 'No, why? What did she say?' she asked.

Lily looked at Kate, who then recounted what Anisha had said to her, Fiona's eyes widened.

'You never told me that!' she exclaimed.

'I didn't think it was important,' shrugged Kate.

'Of course it is, she has gone _crazy_, you have to tell us if she says anything else to you,' said Fiona.

Kate nodded, 'Sure, what's the big deal anyway?' she asked.

Fiona opened her mouth to speak but Lily had started before she got her chance, 'This is Anisha Patel we're talking about, she used to be one of the nicest people ever, and now look what she's turned into. She's jealous, paranoid, and she's trying to even turn you against us, all because Remus is going out with Fiona now! She needs to get over it,' she said angrily. 'You know how hurt we were? She was our best friend, and now she's – she's acting like an arrogant bitch!'

'Calm down Lily,' said Fiona.

'Well have you talked to her?' asked Kate.

'Yeah, and she was all, oh you were being bitchy to me from the start of year. Oh you know what happened? She went skits when she found out that Remus liked me, she ignored me for _days_ and it wasn't even my fault!' said Lily.

'Remus liked you?' asked Kate, feeling bombarded with gossip for the first time.

Lily and Fiona nodded, 'But isn't he going out with you Fiona?' she asked, feeling confused.

'Yeah, but he was in love with Lily since our third year, but he reckons he's getting over her, and well, he likes me now,' said Fiona, looking a little flustered.

'Wow, I did not know that,' said Kate.

'Well, you know, no more serious talk, we need to have fun,' said Lily.

Fiona nodded, 'I agree, I think we need the Firewhisky a little early today,' she said.

'Let's play a game with it though,' said Lily, wiggling her eyebrows, she reached over and opened a box of cookies; she offered some to Kate who gratefully took some. 'Okay, well, what you do is, you take a big glass of Firewhisky, and we ask questions like erm – "Have you ever hugged a tree?" for example, and if you have, you take a sip,' she said, with a grin. 'What d'you think?'

Kate smiled, 'That sounds fun, I've never played a game like that before – come to think of it, I've barely played _any _games,' she said.

'Well, get used to it,' said Fiona. 'Speaking of which, I want to know, _truthfully_ please, are you going out with Sirius now?'

Kate turned slightly red, which was new for her usually pale face, 'Well, I don't know. This is all new to me. I mean, well, I'm not used to boys and – actually having… friends. And well, we kissed, but we haven't really had a – date, yet,' she said.

'Well you two spend most of your time together anyway, you probably don't need to go on dates or anything,' said Fiona.

'I guess,' said Kate.

'Aww Hun don't worry,' said Lily. 'Sirius may be a bit of a hyperactive maniac who thinks he's a Sex God, and from time to time he may show an aggressive side of him, but he's a good guy… wow, that's something I thought I'd never say.'

'You grow on to Sirius,' said Fiona. 'You sort of just get used to him don't you? And if he's not there its sort of weird. Hey Lils, did you know? Apparently half the school thought that me and Sirius would end up together.'

Lily shrugged, 'So did I, I thought it was only a matter of time before you two liked each other, I mean you're like really alike,' she said.

'Opposites attract,' said Kate randomly.

Lily grinned, 'Well yeah, I never thought James and me would get together, and he likes absolutely different things from me. But we still have fun together,' she said.

'Same here, Remus likes things like reading and just sitting quietly,' said Fiona. 'Whereas I like things like messing around and talking really loud. But you'd be surprised to know Remus is actually like that, I think it's the influence of Sirius.'

'Sirius is like that, and when I'm with him, I sort of go crazy too… did you know James has an invisibility cloak?' said Kate.

Lily and Fiona nodded, 'How did you know?' asked Fiona in a surprised voice.

'Sirius took me wandering in it the day before, he kept singing 'Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohhh we're invisible, we're invisible', he told me it belonged to James,' said Kate.

The girls laughed, 'Oh as annoying as he may be, what would the school be without Sirius?' said Fiona between laughs.

'Pretty boring,' answered Kate.

'Yeah it would. Anyway, should we start the game now… it's almost quarter to twelve, that's okay right? Late enough?' said Lily.

'Perfecto,' said Fiona.

'Okay Katey? You ready?' said Lily.

Kate grinned and nodded, 'I think so,' she said. 'But I probably haven't done anything so I probably wont have to drink at all.'

'We'll see,' said Fiona with a grin.

Ten Minutes Later

Kate laughed as Fiona drank another sip from her glass, 'I told you I wouldn't have to drink at all,' she said. 'And Lily, you only drank two sips, does this mean I win?'

Fiona laughed, 'We will _make _you drink some Kate Myers,' she said in a fake evil voice. She grabbed Kate's glass, and was about to force it on her lips, Kate slid out of her sleeping bag before she could and got up, 'Come back here Katey,' called Fiona. 'Come on Lils.'

Lily grinned, 'Kate you have to drink some!' she said, also getting up.

Kate, who was now a little far away out of their reach shook her head, 'I don't think so,' she called back.

Lily and Fiona grabbed a pillow each and grinned, 'Pillow fight,' they said together.

Kate waved her wand and said 'Accio Pillow,' and got a pillow in her own hand, immediately the three girls were launched into a playful pillow fight, laughing an shrieking.

They stopped and lay down on the floor randomly, panting slightly. Kate sat up and took the glass of Firewhisky and drank it all up in one go. 'Wow, that's hot,' she commented, and burst into giggles, Fiona who was slightly tipsy did the same, and the two broke into a laughing fit. Lily, who had barely drunk any, found the situation funny too and the three were on the floor laughing.

_So, this is what a sleepover is like._

x---x

Breakfast Next Morning

The girls went down to breakfast together, all three had had hangover potion in the morning, to ease down the headache. Walking down to breakfast, they chatted animatedly about the night's happenings, as they made their way to the Gryffindor Table. Already there were James, Sirius and Peter, all with dark bags under their eyes, it couldn't have been more obvious that they had barely got sleep the night before. Peter was sleeping into his bowl of cereal, while James and Sirius whispered to each other quietly.

'Hey you lot,' announced Lily as they reached the table, they exchanged greetings. Lily sat next to James and gave him a peck on the cheek; James put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. 'So what were you three doing last night? It seems like you barely got any sleep.'

'Marauder secret Lils,' said Sirius who was on the other side of James, Kate was sitting across from him with Fiona. 'What did you girls do last night?'

'We had a girls night,' said Fiona, and the three girls smiled secretively at each other. 'Where's Remus? Is he still in the hospital wing?'

'Yeah, he'll be out in a little while,' said Sirius nonchalantly.

'I think I'm going to go see him,' she said.

'NO!' said Sirius and James together.

'Why can't she go see him?' asked Kate raising her eyebrow.

'Well because he doesn't like to be visited in the Hospital Wing, it makes him feel like he's got something wrong with him,' made up James.

'Oh,' said Fiona softly, looking disappointed.

'There he is,' said Lily suddenly, looking around.

And indeed Remus was walking down, looking pale but healthy else wise, he grinned when he saw them and took a seat to the other side of Fiona, he kissed her on the cheek and waved at Lily and Kate.

'Hey,' he said.

'I was just about to come see you,' said Fiona. 'You better now?'

Remus's face had dropped, 'Why were you going to come and see me?' he asked. 'I'm fine.'

'Well I just wanted to know how you were,' said Fiona.

'I'm fine,' he repeated. 'What did you do last night then?' he asked looking at Lily, who was being fed grapes by James.

Lily turned around and swallowed the grape, 'We had a sleepover,' she said with a grin. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine,' he said, trying hard not to sound cold. 'A sleepover? How was it?'

'Great,' answered Lily.

Sirius grinned, 'Why was it so great? Did you stay up all night and talk about how sexy I am? Lily, Lily, Lily, I hate to break it to you, but sorry, I'm taken,' he said, and he winked at Kate who smiled back at him, turning slightly pink.

'Oh you wish Sirius,' said Lily.

'You're taken?' asked James, raising his eyebrows, 'Is this with who I think it is?'

Kate, who was sure Sirius, was about to announce that they were going out, turned pink again and got up. 'I think I'm going to go to the library,' she said, not wanting to feel embarrassed.

But this was what James had been looking for, his face broke into a wide grin and he clapped his hands twice. 'Excellent Padfoot, excellent,' he said.

Sirius rolled his eyes but grinned, 'Shut up Prongs, or I'll tell everyone what happened in fourth year involving a night, a bed, some sheets and some very amusing moans of-'

'HEY! I'll shut up,' said James, a terrified expression on his face, while the girls looked confused. Remus burst out laughing, 'You still remember that?' he said.

Sirius grinned, 'Of course I do. See you later Kate,' he said, and he leant across the table to give her a kiss on the cheek, she smiled at him hastily and walked off, the smile still on her face.

Just then a voice behind them spoke, 'Loner Myers Sirius? Tut Tut, what have you lowered your standards to?' Anisha was standing behind them, with Marlene and this other girl they didn't know of.

Before she could say another word, Sirius had jumped out of his seat, his wand in his hand, pointed to Anisha's chest.

'Don't you fucking say a word about her, you jealous little slut,' he snarled.

Fiona and Lily had got up as well; their wands out, and many people around them had stopped eating and were looking at what was going on.

'What the hell is wrong with you Anisha?' said Fiona, disgust all over her face. Remus and James were looking at her as if she was dirt on their shoes, and Peter had got up as well.

'You leave our friend alone,' hissed Lily.

'Your friend now is she Lily?' said Anisha. 'She's a fucking-'

But before she could finish her sentence, Sirius had waved his wand with a casual flick and silenced her.

'Don't you _dare_ say anything about her,' he snarled, anger gleaming in his eyes. He waved his wand again and Anisha could speak now. He raised his wand to her chest again, 'Don't make me hex you Patel.'

Fear flickered in Anisha's face, but it was gone the instant it appeared, she let out a small laugh. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' she said. She pushed his wand away, and handed him a piece of parchment, before he could say anything, she turned around and walked out of the Hall, her clones following her.

Sirius shook his head at her, and sat down, the others following suit, he opened the folded parchment and hit his fist on the table.

'Damn,' he swore.

'What is it?' asked James, Sirius handed him the parchment and shock took over his face.

James showed Remus the note, and Remus paled, and handed it to Peter, who looked frightened as he read it.

'What's she on about?' asked Lily and Fiona as they read the note.

_I know your secret, **Moony**, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs._

The Marauders didn't answer, but continued to look at each other, what were they going to do?

x---x

**Well that's it for now.  
Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy with school, and Ramadan if you know what it is. I tried to write whenever I was free.**

**I know not much has happened this chapter, but I felt that Kate needed to bond with the girls so that the story could continue.**

**Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed!**

**You made me very happy!**

**I wish more people would review though, I have 38 people on alerts and I only got 11 reviews.**

**Please try and review!**

**Every little helps!**

**The longer the review, the happier I am :D**

**Thanks again!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Author's Note

Author's note:

Okay, I know I'm not supposed to give author's notes as chapters, but this is _very _important. (No one tell on me! Please!)

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but with school, and then trying to have a social life as well, there really isn't much time, and it totally also sucks that the 'rents have cut down my hours on the computer.

Anyway, the reason for this urgent author's note is that I will not be updating for at least a month now, the reason being that I'm going on holiday this Thursday, and that I'll be gone for nearly three weeks, and once I return, I have a GCSE exam. (Big Whoop!)

This story has _not _been abandoned, although I sort of have lost sight of where I'm going with it…

Anyway, loyal readers don't give up on me!

Thanks.


	14. Too Late To Apologise

**Chapter 13**

**Too Late To Apologise**

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say..

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

**Anisha's P.O.V**

Things were going according to plan. I was in pure shock when I found out, how could Remus Lupin be a werewolf?

It all added up though – when I really thought about it, how he was always ill once a month, only when the moon came out. He had lots of scratches and scars, and he usually _looked_ ill. Him being a werewolf suddenly made sense.

What really shocked me was the fact that I realised none of my feelings for him had really changed, despite the fact that I had found out that he was actually an _animal_, I still felt deeply in love with him.

It didn't matter that I was in denial; I mean I couldn't possibly in love with a werewolf right? It was insane. But it was true. My feelings hadn't changed at all.

What was worse was that I felt more affection towards him, more sympathy, because I knew he was a really nice guy, and he didn't deserve this.

But until yesterday, I didn't even believe that werewolves had feelings, I mean, they couldn't could they? Not according to what I had learnt.

I was confused. Especially at Dumbledore, how could he have let a werewolf come to school with us? It was insane!

But I was more confused at my feelings, I had felt shocked when I had first found out that Remus Lupin was a werewolf – but this had slowly dissolved into triumph, I felt like I had achieved something, I knew the biggest secret of the most popular group at Hogwarts.

I had been waiting for something like this, something that would trap my ex-friends, this was perfect, sweet revenge. It was Saturday night; I sat in the common room, when I had heard the loud voices of Peter Pettigrew, who was by far the only marauder who still stayed nice to me. He was talking about transforming, and full moons, and then he said 'I'll go see how Moony's doing in the Shrieking Shack, God knows he needs some company.'

Surprised though I was to hear Peter speak about their secrets _without_ any secrecy, I was glad, it was an opportunity for me to know what they were up to. For all I know this could have been a fad. What I _did_ know was that Remus Lupin was in the hospital wing, so why was Peter saying he was going to meet him in the Shrieking Shack of all places? The haunted house in Hogsmeade?

My curiosity was aroused, and before I knew it, my feet were acting on their own accord and set off to follow Peter Pettigrew quietly. I was bubbling with excitement, hoping to find out something very precious about the Marauders, but what I did find out what was nothing as I had expected, not even in my wildest dreams.

Because there in front of me, Peter was transforming into a rat.

And that's when it made sense.

Wormtail – because Peter was a rat.

The Marauders were unregistered animagus! And there I was expecting Remus to be shagging someone in the Shrieking Shack, cheating on Fiona.

My curiosity grew; I wanted to know what other animagus the rest of the Marauders were, because at that time, their names didn't make sense to me – except Peter of course.

And as I had followed Peter, I started to notice that he was heading towards the Whomping Willow, where not so long ago Severus Snape had almost been killed, and then James Potter had saved his life!

Either all of this was too much of a coincidence or maybe I was really onto something. So I had followed Peter, trying to be as quiet as possible, as one little sound would have given me away. I stayed behind a bush as he stopped; it was hard to keep track of him, as he was really fast. And with that he was gone, and I had groaned with disappointment. I wasn't going to give up though, I was certain the rest of them were animagus too. Though it didn't explain why Lupin had said he was in the Hospital Wing, and it didn't explain why he was in the Shrieking shack either. I was more confused than ever, but determined to find out the truth that would sink the Marauder's ship.

And after about ten minutes, I had seen James and Sirius, who also disappeared somewhere, but I hadn't been paying attention or I would have followed them.

I had no idea what would be in store for me in the next fifteen minutes, and then it appeared that they had come from inside the Whomping Willow, a stag, a black dog, a rat, and (I had to restrain myself from not screaming) a werewolf!

I was amazed, scared and shocked. It was like a jigsaw puzzle, the pieces were all coming together.

If I hadn't seen Peter transform, I wouldn't have known that these were the Marauders, but it all made sense didn't it?

How Remus was always ill once a month, how his nickname was Moony. He had to be the werewolf.

Prongs – the antlers, which had to be James.

And Padfoot wasn't hard to figure out – that had to be Sirius.

So this was the Marauder's 'escapades', their biggest secret.

And I had smiled at my triumph, I was truly proud of myself for finding this out. The next thing I had to do was to make sure that it really was them, I couldn't risk being wrong, it would just be humiliating and empty threats weren't going to get my anywhere. So I devised a plan then and there, I decided to stay and watch, out of sight, they wouldn't be able to see, but I would be able to see them.

It was tiring and I barely got any sleep that night, might have been because I was out in the freezing cold, sitting on twigs and leaves behind a bush, trying to stay hidden.

There was a time when I had drifted off to sleep, I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, sleeping outside of all places, near the Forbidden Forest, I must have gone crazy, but this was important to me. I was angry at them. I _needed_ revenge.

And after what seemed like three hours, I saw them return, sure that this was the Marauders, it was too much of a coincidence that the four animals returned together, and then went to the same place together, right?

I was tired of waiting, I was sleepy, exhausted and I just wanted to know what was going on. But I had come too far to leave, and I waited for another twenty minutes. When I saw James Potter come out – and then _disappear_.

I couldn't believe my eyes, maybe it was just the fact that I hadn't got any sleep, but I had my proof.

Three of the Marauders were unregistered animagus.

One of them was a werewolf.

And then I knew what I had to do. Threaten to expose them. Get Remus to break up with Fiona, then they'd know what it felt like as well.

So I gave them a note.

And the look on their faces was priceless.

I have them right where I want them.

So the negotiation could start.

One by one, all of them would pay. And they would regret being horrible to me, betraying me, they would regret it.

**-- End Of Anisha's P.O.V --**

'You did well. How did the girl find out?' asked a drawling voice.

'I lead her to it, she didn't realise it was me,' squeaked the boy.

'Good. And you mustn't let her either. You have impressed me. Something I didn't think possible. The Patel girl acted as we presumed she would. Everything is according to plan. _You_ can be very manipulative sometimes, what exactly did you say to her?' said the man.

'Just how I thought that Evans and Potter were being unreasonable, and that they had betrayed her, and if they ever really liked her they would have done everything in their power to get her with Lupin,' the boy replied nervously. 'And – I – I told her that I had heard them all laughing behind her back, and how they always used to make fun of her.'

'She believed you?'

'She did. I think she was at a point where she would believe anyone, she probably wanted someone to blame,' he answered. 'She said she always felt insecure around them, so saying all this probably added up to everything.'

'I see,' the man said coldly, and then he let out a laugh, 'Jealousy is a very fickle thing.'

'Y- Yes, sir. It is,' said the boy letting out a nervous laugh.

'You mustn't let them know you had anything to do with Patel finding out, it will ruin everything, you hear? Look distraught about what has happened, and go along with it. She thinks you're on her side, they think you're on theirs. One mistake, and it will be your last,' said the man.

'N-No m-mist-takes, yes, sir, never,' the boy said, trying to say it confidently.

'Good. I shall inform the Dark Lord, he shall be pleased this is going according to plan,' the man said, 'The Dark Lord is planning another attack. You must be prepared for it, we cannot afford you getting injured.'

The boy nodded and turned out of the forest, his wand leading the way.

**x—x**

'I don't get it,' said Lily desperately. 'How could she have found out?'

James shrugged, he stayed silent, cursing himself inside, and how could they have risked someone else finding out? Now Remus was in jeopardy because they had been too careless, what exactly did Anisha know anyway?

The fact that they were unregistered animagus or that Remus was a werewolf?

They had worn the invisibility cloak, they had done all the procedures, then what had gone wrong that someone had found out?

But how did they even know what Anisha knew? Maybe this was an empty threat; perhaps she knew nothing and was doing this only to scare them. But they couldn't just carry on believing that, they needed to make sure of what she knew, of what she was planning to do.

Lily's voice broke into James's thoughts – 'I mean, how would she have gone all the way inside the Shack and see Remus transform? And if she did, how did she come out alive, how did Remus not smell her? She must have used another way, I don't get it. Unless she does a very good disillusionment charm or something, which I don't think she does - but then, I thought Remus stayed in the Shack? Ugh! It doesn't make sense! There is no possible way for her to stay inside the Shack whilst Remus was a werewolf and then come out alive. Unless she was an animal – which I don't think she is, because I would _know_ if she was an animagus, it takes years to become one, plus its not like she has the brains to be able to become one at this age, I mean no one can right now can they? No, I don't think so. She wouldn't be an unregistered animagus, that's too dangerous-'

'Me, Sirius and Peter have been unregistered animagus since fifth year,' said James.

'And there's too- _WHAT_?' said Lily, her eyes widening in shock and surprise as she realised what he had said. 'James, for god's sake, we are trying to figure something out here, no time for jokes!'

'I'm not joking Lily, we've been animagus since fifth year, we found out Moony was a werewolf in out third year and it was then we started studying to be animagus, and we finally pulled it off in like fifth year,' said James nodding his head, trying to be as calm and casual as possible.

Lily shook her head, 'Once a Marauder, always a Marauder. Really, how do you manage to keep a straight face though?' she said.

James sighed and held Lily by the shoulders, 'I'm being serious; I have never been this serious in my life. I swear to you, Lily Evans, what I just said was true.'

Lily walked back a step, 'What? But – how? I mean – it takes, years, McGonagall said – and, well, since third year? Peter too? And unregistered? It's illegal! You cant be serious!' she said, looking extremely muddled.

'I am. And thank god you didn't say that in front of Sirius,' said James, hoping this would make her smile.

'Are you kidding me? You just tell me that your little group includes three unregistered animagus and a werewolf and all you can say is how you're glad I didn't say 'serious' in front of Sirius? Are you off your head? Yeah – that's right. This is what this is,' said Lily, her eyes suddenly lighting up, she gently touched his arm. 'James, you're in shock, someone has just found out a big secret of a very close friend of yours and this is just a mild affect, you'll get through this, we'll get through-'

'Lily for Merlin's sake I am not in shock and I am not suffering from any mental illnesses! I am telling the truth!' said James, amused and angry at the same time. 'Fine, you don't believe me? I'll show you.'

He pushed a bewildered Lily onto her bed, and walked a few steps back, 'Watch,' he said, and with that he positioned himself, and in about a difference of a second, instead of James stood a magnificent stag.

Lily gasped, her eyes widened in amazement, and then realisation hit her and she shortly smiled, '_Prong_s,' she whispered as she walked towards the stag.

She stroked the leathery brown skin, '_How_?' she asked, still smiling. 'This is amazing.'

She moved back as the stag turned back to James, he looked at her carefully, trying to work out what she was thinking, but her face was full of amazement, shock and admiration. She shook her head, 'I can't believe this,' she said finally, 'This is extremely advanced – I never thought – its – wow.'

James grinned sheepishly, 'You like my form?' he asked her.

'It's beautiful,' she gushed, 'It really is – but, why? Why did you decide to turn animagus? It doesn't make – _oh _– _oh! _That's so clever! And – and so _dangerous_! James! Are you trying to get yourself killed?'

'No,' he said, 'We're not trying to get ourselves killed, we're keeping our friend away from danger, and that's worth risking our lives Lily.'

'But – but, _we_? You mean Sirius and _Peter_ are as well?' she asked, looking thoroughly confused.

'Erm, yeah, Sirius is well, he's a dog, and Peter's a rat,' James said.

Lily smiled lightly, 'Wow, this is just – wow. And for two years? Remus didn't stop you? I mean, it's so dangerous, you could get _bitten_, or what if you get caught? It's illegal!' she exclaimed.

'Lily you don't think we realise that? We know the risks! But they were risks we were willing to take for Remus. And well, he didn't know that we were trying to be animagus, we only told him when we had properly mastered it,' he said. 'He was angry at first, but you know us, we weren't going down without a fight were we? He had to agree in the end. And now, well, the full moon is something we all look forward to – or _did_ anyway. Before Anisha had to get involved.'

Lily continued to look amazed, 'This is unbelievable though, it's so – so _genius_. I mean, how did you pull it off? It takes fully qualified wizards a couple of years, so how could three underage wizards do it in less than two years? And _Peter_? Wow,' she said.

James almost sighed with relief out loud, he couldn't believe his ears, Lily was amazed more than angry, which was the first reaction he was expecting. 'But – but, aren't you angry? I mean, I hid this from you, and its illegal, and you're – you're not _angry_?' he asked, cursing himself inside straight after he said this, why was he pushing his luck? He could have easily gotten away with it, him and his big mouth.

'Angry?' she said with surprise. 'Why would I be angry of all things? I mean, we've been going out for what, almost four weeks? I can't expect you to tell me everything already can I? Plus,' she said moving closer to him, not meeting his eyes, but her hands on his chest softly stroking it, 'I have never been more glad to have _you _as my boyfriend. I mean, this just proves how brave, and how _loyal_ you are. Willing to risk your life for a friend-' she looked up into his eyes, '- well, that's just the most amazing thing ever.'

James grinned, looking down into her emerald green eyes, feeling so thankful that he had such a gorgeous and considerate girlfriend. Without saying anything he put his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly, enjoying the taste of her in his mouth.

'_You _are amazing Lily,' he said softly, 'I am so lucky to have you.'

'And you James,' she said smiling back at him, 'I love you.'

'Love you more.'

'Back to the problem?'

'Way to ruin a moment Lily.'

**x--x**

An hour later 

The Marauders and Lily sat in the Head's common room, feeling overwhelmed and positively defeated.

'What the hell are we going to do?' Remus said finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had surrounded them.

'The only thing we can do,' Sirius answered matter-of-factly, the others turned to look at him, 'A memory charm.'

Lily and Remus groaned at the same time, while James looked hopeful at what he thought was a good idea, 'Sirius, be reasonable will you? First of all, it's illegal, secondly, none of us are experts on memory charms,' Lily explained. 'So if we do use it on her, we don't really know what we'd be erasing, we could erase all of her memory, which would me really suspicious because I think people would notice if Anisha suddenly had amnesia. Or, we might not really erase what we want to be erased. It's too much of a risk, plus, if Dumbledore or any Healer confronted her, they would probably be able to break into the Memory charm, as neither of us will be able to perform a really powerful one.'

James looked crestfallen as Lily finished and Sirius pulled a face at her, 'Fine, but I don't see any of you coming up with any better ideas,' he said.

'Well,' said Peter to everyone's surprise, 'One thing we _could_ do is negotiate with Anisha, I mean, maybe convince her not to tell anyone?'

Sirius let out a harsh laugh, 'As if! She has the chance to send us to Azkaban, kick Remus out of school, we can't just _convince _her not to tell anyone,' he said mockingly. Lily glared at him, 'What?' he said, 'Oh come on, my idea was better than _that_.'

'Even so,' said Remus, trying to cut the tension, 'It might just come to that in the end, it's the most reasonable idea after all, and who knows? Maybe she might listen to us, I mean not so long ago she was your best friend Lily, she cant have that much hatred could she?'

'I don't know,' said Lily guiltily. 'I mean we might have had a chance a week ago, but, after I snapped at her the way I did, I don't think she's ever going to forgive me.'

'She should be the one asking for forgiveness, not you Lily!' snapped James. 'You haven't done anything. Anyway, negotiating with her is out of the question, you know what she's going to tell you to do don't you?'

Lily nodded sadly as she looked at Remus, 'Break up with Fiona,' she said to him.

Remus nodded stonily, not saying anything. Sirius looked angry, 'Anisha was the nicest one though! What's gotten into her?' he said furiously.

'It's 'cause I'm going out with Fiona, after I rejected her,' Remus said, looking guilty.

James scratched his head, trying to figure something out, 'But, wait… didn't you, I mean, I'm sure you said last year that you liked her?' he asked Remus, looking confused. 'So when she asked you out, why did you say no?'

Lily, Remus and Sirius exchanged looks; James and Peter were the only one who didn't know about Remus's crush on Lily.

Remus shrugged, trying not to look at Lily, 'I just didn't like her anymore,' he said, trying to be casual.

James looked unsure, but decided to take this answer. 'How jealous can a person get? Merlin!' he said.

'It's love more than jealousy James,' Lily explained impatiently. 'Anisha's liked – no, _loved_ Remus for a really long time. And well, Fiona and me knew this, with Fiona and Remus getting together, _after_ Remus said no to her, well it must have been a big blow on her, she probably feels betrayed, and then she's got this idea that all of us made fun of her, and treated her like dirt. And sometimes when someone's got their mind set on something so firmly, it's really hard to distract them from it. I bet she thinks that finding out this secret is perfect revenge. And it is, is it not? She's got the perfect hold over us; she can make us do whatever we want because we're scared she'll spill whatever she knows. And then with not telling us what she really knows, she got this sort of, power of mystery over us as well, I mean, isn't this what we're worrying about, what does she really know? Basically well, it's the perfect revenge.'

All four of them looked at Lily in amazement as she finished.

'And this is why I call you my girlfriend,' James said proudly. 'You're a pro!'

'Thank you,' she said sweetly. 'But you know what I'm getting at right? She's prepared to go at very extreme lengths to get Remus.'

Sirius grinned, 'I remember when Prongs used to be like that about Lily,' he said teasingly.

James turned red, 'Oh come on! I wasn't _evil_ about it though, was I?' he scoffed.

'You used to follow her around everywhere, trying to get her attention, you practically _stalked_ her mate,' Sirius said.

James shrugged, 'Some call it stalking, I call it love,' he said simply.

Lily laughed at this, 'That's very erm, sweet,' she said.

'Prepared to go to any lengths to get Remus?' said Remus looking really worried.

Sirius nodded, 'I know, what's so special about you anyway?' he asked.

'Oh shut up,' said Lily pulling a face at him, 'He's only the nicest one out of all of you, I wonder why that would appeal to a girl.'

'I know,' said Sirius, 'Why would it? Girls like a guy who's got a mean rough exterior.'

'That's not what you're like with Kate,' said James raising his eyebrows suggestively, he then faked a cough which sounded like 'Poof'.

Sirius turned red as the others laughed, 'I am not a Poof!' he protested.

'Really, why was it then that just this morning, Kate said you were very sweet?' said Remus a hint of a smile on his face as he attempted to keep a straight face.

Lily hit Remus playfully on the arm, 'Oh leave him be, he's in love!' she said laughing.

James sighed dramatically, ' Our Siripoo – in love, what a sight!' he said fluttering his eyelashes at him.

'And they call it puppy looooove,' sang Peter, as everyone laughed.

'I'm not in love!' Sirius suddenly said loudly.

James laughed again, 'Oh calm down you big lug, we don't expect you to be in love in a mere week, we're just messing with you,' he said.

'And we're getting really off the subject,' said Remus.

'Yeah, and we cannot afford to do so,' said Lily, her face turning serious, 'This is no time for joking around.'

'Especially about Padfoot's love life,' added James.

'Though fun it may be,' sighed Peter.

Silence fell over them as the truth sank in; they were in a tight situation, with no possible way out. Just then, the portrait hole opened as Fiona walked in, looking annoyed.

'There you all are!' she said breathlessly. 'I've been looking all over for you! What's going on?'

They all murmured answers at once, she shook her head. 'Well you all know something I don't,' she said. 'What's going on?' she asked again, as she slipped into a space next to Peter.

'What is it?' she asked again, 'This is about the note isn't it? You all know what it's about and you wont bloody tell me!'

Lily got up, tugging on James's hand, 'Come on James, we'd better go.'

Sirius and Peter also got up saying they had things to do.

Fiona looked around looking crestfallen, 'What?' she said, 'Wait, I demand to know what is going in!'

Lily shrugged, 'We'll let Remus handle this. Come on you lot, we'll sit in the Gryffindor common room.'

They headed towards the door, Sirius looking as if he wanted to stay, Remus distinctively heard Sirius moan 'You never let me have any fun', most probably to Lily.

Fiona looked at Remus with her arms crossed, 'You want to explain?' she asked desperately.

Remus moved from the chair he was on and sat next to Fiona on the couch, not meeting her eyes, he took her hand in his, and then he dropped it.

'After this you probably wont even want to be near me again Fiona,' he said. And then he put his head in his hands, 'I probably shouldn't even tell her this' he then said to himself quietly.

'Remus! What is going on? You're scaring me!' Fiona said. 'Shouldn't tell me what?'

Remus looked at her, 'The – the note that Anisha gave Sirius, said she knew our secret. And well, that secret is – that. Fiona – I, I'm a werewolf,' he said finally, and then he got up abruptly. 'You don't have to say anything,' he said as he saw her shocked face, and then he turned away, 'You can leave if you want, all I ask from you is,' he turned back to face her, a desperate look on his face, 'Please, don't tell anyone. Its – it's my last year, our last year, and I want to face all the prejudice after school. It's not like I'll be able to get a job 'cause of my condition. And this is the last thing I'll probably be able to do. And I'm really really sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone really! Sirius and James and Peter found out by themselves – and, and so did Lily and also Anisha. So don't think I left you out on purpose, because you mean a lot to me and I wouldn't do that to you, but I mean, why would I want to tell anyone anyway? I'm a werewolf for fuck's sake!'

And he let out a laugh; he looked over at Fiona, who was staring at the couch with a deeply shocked look on her face.

'You don't have to say anything Fi,' he said. 'If you want to leave, I understand.'

'I'm not leaving,' she said quietly. She got up and took his hand, and he looked at her hopefully, 'I've always thought werewolves were wild creatures, harsh – _animals_. But, but, Remus you're none of that. If Lily, and, and your friends can accept you for who you are. I can as well. You mean a lot to me Remus. I don't want to lose that.'

'Thank you,' whispered Remus, he got up, and took her other hand. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was scared you'd – do a runner, or tell everyone. Though I needn't be scared of that anymore, as Anisha will probably do that for me.'

'Don't be sorry,' Fiona said softly. 'And Anisha will do no such thing. I wont let her.'

Remus smiled at her, 'Erm, that's not all we think she knows…' he said guiltily.

**x—x**

**Anisha's P.O.V**

I saw them all sitting together, with the exception of the new addition to their group. How could they all sit there? Pretending nothing had happened? Happy and laughing?

What really hurt me was that they didn't even miss me not being there, I had half expected Lily and Fiona to come running back to me,

I feared that they saw my note as an empty threat; perhaps they assumed that I knew nothing and I was making it all up.

Well they didn't know just how much I _did_ know, and if they did, they would be wrapped right around my finger.

I knew deep inside that I had no intention of actually telling anyone; I just wanted them to do what I wanted. I was too much in love with Remus to actually be _that_ nasty. But not enough to not want revenge on him.

Maybe I was being completely unreasonable, perhaps I should go and ask for forgiveness, be nice to them and completely ignore the fact that they treated me like dirt and betrayed me. I liked Remus first! That was the rule!

Remus liked Lily, but he followed the rule, James liked her first, and it worked that way. Not that I was okay about Remus liking Lily, but he followed the rule did he not? Was it too much to ask from Fiona?

And then Lily, telling me to get over it, how was that fair? Oh, it was all right for her, she was going out with James Potter, Head Boy, Quidditch captain, what else did she need?

How dare she take Fiona's side over me? Completely shun me, as if I don't mean anything anymore. We were friends from first year, we'd bee through so much together, then how could they do this? My so-called best friends. How could they not even care that I was suddenly not there?

Anger, sadness and betrayal had become one emotion.

I knew that I wouldn't be happy until I saw them suffer. And making me happy was most important. It didn't matter to me that after this they would be in my control, but they wouldn't like me, I bet I had already created a lot of hatred for me in them. I probably had no chance of ever being friends with them.

But with friends like those, who needed enemies?

**End Of Anisha's P.O.V - -**

'We – find something out about her and threaten her back!' said Sirius, they were all back in the Head's common room, which they decided would be the safest place to talk as they had no fear of being overheard.

'That's a waste of time,' said Lily, 'She was a prude. I don't think she'd have ever done anything illegal or – Azkaban worthy. What she's got on you could get you expelled. There's no chance we find something equally bad about her and attempting to find something like this out would just take a lot of time and have a disappointing result.'

'Wow, that totally ruined that idea,' said Fiona, almost laughing.

'Hey! We need to face all the facts here; we can't go through with an idea that has too many flaws or that has no chance of working whatsoever,' said Lily.

'She's right,' said Remus, he then took a deep breath and said, 'This is all my fault. You shouldn't all have to get involved and be blamed for this.'

'Yeah Remus,' said James sarcastically. 'I clearly remembering you putting us three at wand point and forcing us to turn animagus.'

'This isn't your fault mate,' said Sirius. 'If it's anyone's its mine and James, for not being careful with the cloak and the map. We should have made sure there was no one there.'

'You couldn't have helped it,' said Peter unsurely.

'But how are we even certain that she knows this? What if all she really knows is – that Remus has a weird addiction to chocolate or something,' said Fiona.

'We can hope,' said Remus.

'Yeah but we mustn't take any chances!' said Lily. 'If she does know, we'll back to the same place we are now.'

'Yeah, but if she doesn't, we're just wasting precious time,' said Sirius.

'Well what would you rather we do?' said Lily heatedly. 'Sit around _hoping_ that Anisha hasn't found out that Remus is a werewolf and you three are bloody animagus?'

'No,' said Sirius forcefully, 'Maybe we're just wasting too much time on this, we should be taking immediate action, confront her! Ask her what she knows! If she knows the worst well then we lock her up in a broom closet and make her swear she wont tell anyone!'

'That's the most stupid idea I've ever heard!' Lily answered back. 'And you were laughing at Peter. We can't lock her up in a broom closet! Do you want anymore reasons to be expelled?'

'If it works we wont have any reason to get expelled because no one else will no about us being animagus!' protested Sirius.

'You're acting completely irrational Sirius Black,' Lily said.

'And you're acting like a complete control freak Lily Evans,' he said back with equal heat.

'That's enough,' James said to Sirius. 'Don't talk to her that way. Of all the days not to get along, you have to pick today?'

'This is what she wants you guys,' said Fiona weakly. 'She wants us to get like this. We can't give her the satisfaction that she's gotten to us. We have to stick together, and only then can we get through this. Remus, we're all in this together okay? You fall, we fall. Its no one's fault,' she added firmly.

'Well said,' squeaked Peter, Fiona smiled warmly at him.

'Maybe we _should_ confront her?' asked Lily looking uncertain, and afraid that she would say the wrong thing.

'Maybe,' said James looking around for support.

'But what are we supposed to say to her?' asked Fiona. 'Hey Anisha, we just wanted to know if you knew if Remus is a werewolf and James, Sirius and Peter are animagus so that we could figure out how we're supposed to stop you from telling anyone so that they don't get expelled?'

Peter laughed but stopped abruptly as he saw Lily glare at him.

'Well, not exactly in _those _words Fiona,' she said to her.

'What else are we supposed to say to her then?' Fiona asked her.

'Well something along those lines,' Sirius said, 'But more subtle.'

'Yeah,' agreed Lily.

'Ask her what she really thinks she can achieve from all of this,' Remus said.

'I thought that was a bit obvious,' said James. 'She's going to tell you to break up with Fiona, most probably in the most humiliating way possible. Probably get Fiona and Lily to be her personal slaves. Make Padfoot ask her out or something, and then she be able to reject her in front of everyone. 'Cause that's what she wants doesn't she? Attention more than anything. She got jealous because suddenly two of her best friends got with two, and if I might say, very popular boys. And then Kate's on the scene, going out with Padfoot, so she feels replaced doesn't she? Like suddenly she doesn't matter.'

'But she did matter! She just assumed all this from herself! I mean, who put these idiotic thoughts into her head?' Lily said angrily.

'I didn't want to stop being friends with her,' added Fiona sadly.

'Well its better that you're not,' said Sirius. 'You don't want to be friends with a person like her, you never know when she'll turn on you.'

'She didn't used to be like that! She used to be lovely,' said Lily.

'Used to be, being the emphasis here,' said Sirius.

'Yeah but what happened?' said James looking confused. 'It feels like I missed a big chunk of everything. One minute everything is fine, the other I find out Lily and Anisha aren't speaking, and then everything's fine, and then I find out Fiona and Remus are going out and Anisha isn't speaking to you again. I mean, seriously, what the hell went on then?'

Remus and Lily exchanged guilty looks, 'It's a long story James, and it's unimportant,' said Lily.

'I don't believe that,' James said, but when he saw the distressed expression on Lily's face he added, 'but you can tell me about it after this has blown over.'

'If it ever does,' said Peter darkly.

'Well we need to make a plan, at least do something!' said James, 'We cant just sit here and moan, I say one of us asks Anisha what she's playing at, try to find out as much as we can from her, and then well – try and decide what we do.'

'What if she does know – everything? How are we supposed to stop her from not spilling?' asked Peter looking worried.

'I don't know,' said Remus, 'But we're going to have to listen to her terms, it's the only thing we _can_ do.'

'What if she tells you to break up with Fiona?' asked Lily.

Remus looked at his hands, trying not to meet anyone's eyes, 'I'll have no choice,' he said sadly.

'You cant do that Remus-' started Lily determinedly.

'-Yes he can Lils. I don't want any of you to get expelled,' Fiona interrupted, looking at Remus and the Marauders. 'If it's the only way, I understand and well then we're just going to have to learn to live with it.'

And then she looked at Remus with a grin and said, 'And, after we leave school, and maybe them three can register as animagus, we can go out again?'

Remus smiled at her, 'I'll hold you to that,' he said, and he leaned over to kiss her on the lips.

Sirius cleared his throat, 'As much as I _hate_ to break this love-fest, I have one teeny question. Who's going to talk to Anisha?' he said.

Lily grinned at him, 'Well I thought that was obvious, you of course,' she said simply.

'Me?' asked Sirius bewildered.

'_Him_?' asked James and Peter at the same time.

Lily nodded, 'Well yeah,' she said. 'He's the only one who can seem dangerous but strangely calm at the same time.'

'But you just called me irrational a few minutes ago.' said Sirius.

'Well yeah,' she said, 'Because you _were_ being irrational. But I know that you're the only one who knows how to stay dangerously calm at the same time, growing up with the Blacks of course.'

'Wow, Evans, was that almost a compliment?' asked Sirius slyly.

'No,' scoffed Lily. 'Who said being dangerous and calm at the same time was a good thing?'

James smirked at Sirius, 'Where's Kate anyway?' he asked him.

Sirius shrugged, 'Library probably,' he said, trying not to look too bothered.

'Still a closed book?' asked Fiona raising her eyebrows.

'Yeah,' said Sirius exasperatedly, 'I mean, what is she hiding?'

'For Merlin's sake,' sighed Lily, 'You never understand do you? She's been through a lot, and she's probably going through a wide range of emotions at the moment.'

James shook his head at her, 'I thought being friends with a guy like Moony was confusing, half of the time I don't even know what you're going on about!' he said.

She rolled her eyes, 'You don't get it,' she said, 'Kate's a very – keep to herself sort of person, like, she doesn't open up to people a lot, and she probably never has. As far as I know, the only person she did talk to was Zeke Myers, her brother. And in the summer she lives in an orphanage, and I'm probably right in assuming she has no – no one to talk to over there either. And then suddenly, out of nowhere, the one person least likely to grow close to her, is being the most important person in her life. I bet she's feeling overwhelmed and scared, and probably confused as well.'

'Elaborate,' said Sirius as Fiona nodded.

'Its like this, I'm guessing the reason she stayed away from people was because she was scared of getting hurt, she's afraid they'll leave her, like Zeke did. And now she's getting all this attention from well, _Sirius Black_, and as much as I hate to say it, he – _you,_ are a very popular guy. And then she's suddenly friends with me and Fiona, and she's talking to the Marauders, I mean, I bet its really overwhelming, going from, sorry Sirius, a loner to – someone who's _not_ a loner. And confused because she's not sure if you really like her, and no offence to you but you have always been sort of a player. I mean how does she know that you aren't going to get bored of her and leave her for the a better blonde that shows up? And plus, she's opened up to you – sort of, and in her life she's always been ridiculed and pranked and stuff, she doesn't know if _you_ also known for his pranks, could just be playing with her? She might be thinking that you'll tell everyone and then she'll just end up being humiliated and getting laughed at.'

James stared at Lily in amazement, he leant over and kissed her firmly on the lips, he broke apart with a deep breath and said to her, 'How the hell do you do that?'

'What? Kiss or know things about people?' she asked.

'Knowing things about people!' interrupted Sirius. 'How do you know all that? I mean, is that true? Is that what she thinks?'

'I don't know,' said Lily shrugging, 'It's probably true, but then again, its just a guess.'

'But how the hell can you guess all that?' said Peter in shock.

She shrugged again, 'Dunno, it's probably a girl thing,' she said with a laugh.

Fiona shook her head, 'No it's not,' she snorted. 'I couldn't have guessed all of that.'

James put an arm around her, 'Well,' he began proudly, 'You know, Lily has this, has this, special talent, she can just figure things out by looking at people.'

At this Fiona let out a laugh, 'Yeah right!' she said. 'And for like, six years she couldn't figure out you were madly in love with her!'

James shrugged as he looked at Lily, who had crouched down looking sheepish, 'Nobody's perfect,' he said.

Lily smiled up at him and pecked him on the cheek.

Sirius was looking distressed, 'I'm not a player anymore though am I?' he said looking up at Remus and Fiona for help. 'I haven't been with a girl for three weeks. And I don't know why. I just – I really like Kate, I don't know why, I mean, she makes me laugh at the smallest things, and she's so kind – and she's a really good artist, and she's so creative. And she means a lot to me, I mean, how could she think that I would humiliate her or do anything to embarrass or hurt her?' he said helplessly.

'Only because you've been doing it for the past six years,' said Fiona matter of factly. Remus lightly smacked her on the arm, 'You're not helping,' he said in her ear as Sirius's face fell.

She looked at Sirius apologetically, 'I'm sorry,' she said, 'I didn't mean that, well I did, because it's true, I mean, well, if you don't want her to think that way why don't you set her straight? Show her how much she means to you.'

'And don't forget,' said Lily looking guilty, 'It was just a guess, I was probably not even right.'

'Oh I'm sure you were Lily,' said James reassuringly but stopping suddenly as Lily gave him a blow in the stomach.

'I've got to go,' said Sirius, appearing to be fine, as he got up, 'I think I'll erm, meet Kate.'

Lily smiled at him encouragingly, 'When are you going to talk to Anisha though?' she asked him.

'The minute I see her,' he said, his expression clouding.

'Good luck with your girl problems, mate,' said James.

Sirius nodded at them, and walked out of the door, looking all the part of the mysterious handsome boy he put on most of the times.

'Wizard chess anyone?'

**x--x**

**Don't kill me for being so late with an update!**

**But I swear, I have been really busy!**

**And well, lack of inspiration really. :[**

**I'd promised myself I'd post a chapter before Christmas, as an early lame Christmas present from me. I'm really sorry, I had no time at all.**

**Anyway, please accept my apology, and this chapter can be an on-time Christmas present I guess, since I'm posting this on Christmas.**

**There will be definitely more humour and romance in upcoming chapters, I tried to have a bit of humour in this chapter as well, but I felt it had way too much drama to go over the top funny right?**

**Kate will be showing up next chapter… hopefully.**

**And in time, you'll understand Anisha's motives behind everything else, if you already haven't.**

**Thanks for everyone who continuously review, and have been doing so loyally since the first chapter. If you don't review, please, they mean a lot.**

**Criticise or compliment, I appreciate all.**

**Tell me what you liked, how I could improve, or what you hated.**

**Thanks for being patient.**

**Love you all! **


	15. A Saturday Night Of Sorts

**Chapter 14**

**A Saturday Night Of Sorts**

_But keep your chin up, there's beauty in the breakdown._

**--**

Anisha walked out of the library, her bag strapped across her shoulder, the several books placed in there weighing her down slightly as she headed towards the Gryffindor Tower. She climbed the steps to the portrait hole and said the password to the faintly unaware Fat Lady, who had obviously been drinking. Anisha made a quick scan of the common room, which was packed, as she had expected. It was seven in the evening of a very animated Saturday, and for some reason everyone seemed to be in good spirits. This bothered Anisha, and hearing little second years laugh hysterically every few minutes at their pathetic jokes wasn't exactly doing wonders to her already foul mood.

She found herself a seat in the crowded common room and took out a book to read. She had only recently realised what an escape it was to get lost into someone else's life, hence a bit of fiction. She looked around the room, everyone was emerged into their own little thing, she suddenly felt like she didn't belong here, as if she didn't fit in at the place where she had spent nearly seven years of her life. She shoved the book in her bag and rushed up the stairs to her dormitory, she didn't care that there would be people there that she didn't want to see, she just wanted a bit of peace, something that had been very hard to find lately.

To her relief, the seventh year dormitory was empty; she hurried towards her bed, and drew the hangings around it. She laid still on her bed, head on pillow, and shoes still on, panting slightly. Tears were brimming her eyes. She wondered how she had got here. On a Saturday night, all alone on her bed, no one she could talk to, anger and hatred and sadness all in one taking over. She used to be part of the crowd, best friends with Lily and Fiona, excelling in her schoolwork, secretly crushing on Remus but believing that feeling to be mutual. She kicked her shoes off and pulled her knees upwards so they hugged her chest. She began to cry softly.

She wanted it back. She wanted it all back. That sense of security, knowing there would always be someone she could talk to, someone she could turn to, someone she could stay up late and eat ice cream with, someone who would just always _be_ there. She wanted to be able to walk into a classroom and feel a rush of belonging, as she'd hurry towards her best friends to share the latest gossip, or to discuss the new wizard on the Witch Weekly cover. She wanted to be able to look at Lily and Fiona and not feel the hatred that she did.

She knew if she went up to them and apologised, they could be friends again, or perhaps she merely hoped, as who in their right mind would actually take her back for doing what she had done and was planning on doing? She suddenly didn't like herself anymore. There was no point of it. No point of any of it. She had lost everything, and with revenge there was nothing more to gain, perhaps some personal satisfaction but nothing more. But… she was too far-gone to turn back, she _couldn't_ just turn back or her threats would seem empty, she would lose face along with everything else she had lost.

She pressed her face against her pillow and cried into it. She was going in circles. There was no way out. No way out at all.

--

'I hate this so much,' sighed Lily. Her head was leaning on James' shoulder, her fingers entwined with his as she stared at them.

'Erm, you can move then Lils,' he said, his voice giving away his unneeded hurt.

Lily turned to look at him quizzically and then laughed lightly, and quickly kissed him on the lips, 'I didn't mean this you idiot,' she said pointedly, '_This_ – is great. I hate, everything else that's going on. I hate having to sit here with suspense, and not knowing what's going to happen.'

'It'll be okay,' said James, though he didn't know how much truth there was in what he was saying, he rubbed her arm gently, 'Trust me, it will.'

Lily sighed again and freed her fingers from his, she brushed her hair back and rested her head in her hands, 'You don't know that,' she said, 'And it's absolutely great that you're trying to be positive and reassuring James, but it's bullshit and you know it. Whatever happens, the end result is not going to be pleasant. There isn't going to be a happily ever after. I'll still have lost my best friend.'

James nodded, he put his arm around her and she placed her head on his chest gratefully, 'Of course there isn't going to be a happily ever after, this is _life._ Leave that stuff to the storybooks Lils. And right now, our story hasn't ended. You'll have lost your best friend, but try and think of it this way; you're better off without a person like that in your life. And the end result _won't _be pleasant, but we can move on from it. We'll make it work somehow. And just for the record Lils, at the end of the day, we're still Marauders, we may be lost on ideas now, but we aren't going to let that psychotic bitch ruin our friend's life. Or ours for that matter, I'm not so keen on going to Azkaban. Either way, we're going to make sure our secret doesn't get out, whatever it takes,' he finished.

Lily pulled away from him, she opened her mouth to argue but James put a finger on it, '_Whatever_ it takes Lily,' he said.

'That's unbelievably scary James,' said Lily, looking a little shocked.

'Look,' James sighed, 'I didn't mean it like that. Well, I kind of did. I don't mean we're going to like – go all Death Eater on her arse, but we're going to have to do something, you know? Plus, Sirius is going to talk to her, we'll sort this out.'

'I guess,' Lily nodded uncertainly, she groaned quietly and put her head on James' chest once more, 'when did it get so complicated? It's like all the fun has gone, and we've suddenly become adults.'

James played with her hair, hearing the reality in what she had said, before they had had time to say goodbye to childhood, they had become adults. Soon they would be leaving school, out into the real world, where it would get more complicated then they could imagine. The time had gone so fast, he suddenly didn't want to let any of it go, he held on to Lily, the only thing that was bringing him comfort.

--

Kate wrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled her woolly hat over her head, her hair covering one of her eyes as usual. There was an hour left before curfew, and she felt like having some alone time, although Merlin knew she'd got enough of that. Things had changed though. Sirius. Kate smiled to her reflection in the mirror. Her heart fluttered, just like it always did when she thought of him. She still had her doubts, she wondered constantly what his motives were, why he was paying any attention to _her_ of all people, but she was trying this thing where she wouldn't worry too much, whatever that was meant to happen, would happen, so there was really no point.

She was clutching her sketchbook in her right hand as she walked towards the Great Lake, to the tree that she usually sat under as she drew. She felt relieved that the weather wasn't as frightfully cold as she had expected. She started to draw, and when she did, she just forgot about everything else. When she drew, it was like the whole world around her ceased to exist. It was just she, the parchment, and the quill in her hand, whatever went on the background she didn't hear, because she would get so absorbed in her drawing.

She finally stopped drawing and looked at her finished piece, something she'd been drawing a lot lately, sunshine, coming out from clouds. She smiled at it and leant her head against the tree. Everything would be all right. She could feel it.

--

Everything was screwed up. Sirius dropped his head in his hands. He growled with frustration and kicked his bed. Only resulting in pain to his foot.

'_Who's going to talk to Anisha?'_

'_Well I thought that was obvious, you of course.'_

It was all up to him. Being dangerous and calm at the same time. He'd give his friends what they wanted; he'd sort this out. It was the only thing that could be done. He had to talk to Anisha before it got anymore out of hand. And then he had to talk to Kate. It was all once again, getting too much to handle. He reminisced back to the start of year, care free; the only thing they worried about was whether or not James and Lily would get together. And now here they were, not even halfway through the school year. Already, Hogsmeade trips had been cancelled, Death Eater attacks, curfew earlier than normal, and of course, they could possibly be going to Azkaban.

He sighed and put a hand through his hair; he took his jacket off and fell on his bed. He wasn't going to do anything right now. It was too overwhelming. Putting a pillow on his face, he shut his eyes and tried to think about a better time, and pictured himself holding hands with Kate as she listened shyly to him talk about random stuff.

--

Fiona and Remus were catching up on homework. Their workload more than it usually was with it being so close to the NEWTs. Every few minutes Fiona would glance up to just have a look at Remus; she'd smile at the crease between his brows, as he'd frown at something he'd written. Fiona sighed at her almost finished Transfiguration essay, and leant her head back against the armchair. She looked around and grinned as she saw a blond girl laugh loudly at the boy she had just beaten at Wizard Chess. She stopped abruptly as she looked back down to the essay in her hands. She rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe she was doing homework on a Saturday night. Remus was rubbing off on her.

Remus looked up and smiled at her, and then carried on scribbling furiously. She shut her eyes as she remembered her usual Saturday nights, the three of them would go to the kitchens and grab some of their favourite caramel ice cream, then they'd sneak back to their dorm and stay up chatting about all sorts of things till well into the night. So that's what it had come to, just reminiscing.

'Knut for your thoughts?' Remus interrupted, looking at her with a slightly concerned look.

She grinned, 'You cheapskate, you better be offering more than that,' she laughed.

His face immediately broke into a wide smile, 'You just looked far away,' he said apologetically. 'What are you thinking about?'

She opened her mouth, almost beginning to tell Remus about the 'reminiscing', but shut it hastily as she realised Remus would probably have enough on his plate without listening to her drone on about how she missed the old days, she waved her hand casually, 'Nothing of great importance,' she said. She pointed to her essay with a sarcastic smile, 'Let's get cracking, shall we?'

He nodded uncertainly, and bent his head to recheck his work. Sian sighed and rubbed her eyes. As happy as she was being with Remus, she couldn't shake the feeling off that it wouldn't last. That the worst was yet to come. She turned around to look at the blond girl once more, who looked so untroubled as she laughed softly for a second time, the boy across from her talking energetically. She shook her head to herself.

_So young_, she thought sadly, _with no idea of what's waiting for them outside, or what anyone else is going through._

She rolled her eyes at herself inwardly as she grasped the fact that she sounded astonishingly depressing. She shook these thoughts off her, turning to concentrate to her essay once more. _Use the negative energy on the stupid essay, Fiona,_ she thought.

--

He pulled his robes tighter around him as a slight breeze came in through one of the open classroom windows. Peter sat there alone, having wandered in there after a detention with Filch for being caught throwing a Trip jinx towards Sirius in the corridors. He glimpsed out the window and saw Hagrid's hut looking quite small to him, the light was still on inside the hut and Peter could see Hagrid's giant shadow move around every now and then.

He turned away; he was sitting on one of the tables, his legs tracing the floor beneath. He kicked a chair and it toppled over making banging sound, he looked up, expecting someone to walk inside and tell him off but no one came. He shook his head to himself; no one would care where he was anyway.

He suddenly felt ashamed for thinking so; he knew he had three of the best friends he could ever have. He guessed he was just making it seem like they didn't care because it was easier. It was easier to imagine that they didn't give a rat's arse what he did because it lessened the guilt he had to live with.

He shuddered as he remembered the meetings he was having in the Forbidden Forest. He didn't want it to happen this way, he hadn't told Malfoy that his friends, himself included, were animagus. At least he hadn't done that. But Anisha probably would now. He gulped involuntarily. What had he gotten them into?

--

Life has a way of turning on you. Everything seems to be going all right, and then all of a sudden, you crash, and everything around you seems to fall.

It goes dark around you and you can't seem to find the light. You stumble and you trip and collide into the things around you. You wave your arms in front of you, trying to figure out what's going on. You shout and you plead, but no one seems to hear you. You feel like you're slipping off the edge. A mere thread connects you from your greatest fall.

You falter to a corner, silent tears fall down your face and you think desperately.

_Somebody save me._

--

**Author's Note**: The first update in probably ten months. And it's my shortest chapter. I deeply apologise. I had no inspiration for this story whatsoever, and then out of the blue, BAM! I wanted to write another chapter to it. I know nothing major happened, and for this as well, I apologise. I just felt it would be good if I just had like a scene where everyone just ponders over what's been going on.

Anyway, I've been working on 'Just Friends' during the time I haven't been writing this, and it's been going really well. I've posted 6 chapters and already I have 100 reviews! I'm so pleased.

Also with this, I've had some great response in the past with this story.

Well, do leave me your thoughts, if there's any Twilight fans reading this, what did you think of Breaking Dawn? I personally loved it, although there were some bits that could have been done differently. I know it's had an overwhelming negative reactions, it's a pity really.

On the other hand, I start school in five days, my last year. I'm excited, nervous and kind of sad. And kind of not looking forward to it. GCSE's. ARGHH! dies, is resurrected within seconds

Please leave reviews! You know how much they mean. And if you're feeling extra nice, check out 'Just Friends'!

Love you all.


End file.
